Lecciones de Esgrima para la Princesa
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Tras un año de estar separada de Link, la Princesa Zelda le pide que la entrene en el uso de la espada. Un año después, dicho entrenamiento será vital para proteger lo que más le importa en el mundo. Imagen de portada hecha por Ariettys.
1. Parte I: Entrenamiento

**Lecciones de Esgrima para la Princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

 **Parte I: Entrenamiento**

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

En el castillo de Hyrule se estaba llevando a cabo una importante celebración. Era el día en que la heredera al trono, la princesa Zelda, cumplía 17 años. Era una celebración abierta, pues todos en la ciudadela habían sido invitados, y muchos reyes, príncipes y nobles también habían venido a presentar sus respetos a la joven heredera.

La princesa era una joven alta y de figura esbelta. Tenía cabello rubio bastante largo, que terminaba en una trenza sujetada por un adorno de oro con una gema azul, muy similar al de la tiara que llevaba en su cabeza y que hacía juego con sus propios ojos, y era de complexión clara. Siempre había sido considerada como una de las jóvenes más hermosas dentro y fuera del reino, y aquel día no era la excepción. Ataviada con un vestido de fiesta azul zafiro, que resaltaba su bien formada figura, y el escaso maquillaje consistente solo en algo de sombra ligera en sus ojos y un lápiz labial rosa oscuro que no ocultaban la belleza natural de su rostro, no dejaba de atraer las miradas de todos los presentes. A pesar de que se había pasado todo el día saludando y mostrando una amplia sonrisa a sus invitados, por dentro se sentía algo triste. Luego de bailar un par de piezas con algunos de los invitados, se sintió algo cansada y decidió ir a sentarse y tomar algo.

\- Qué aburrimiento. – dijo, suspirando.

Por fortuna, nadie estaba lo bastante cerca o prestándole atención para oírla. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, de que se suponía fuese un día especial, su aparente aburrimiento y pesar estaba más que justificado. Había una persona en particular que ella quería ver ese día, pero lamentablemente, por circunstancias fuera de su alcance, no pudo asistir.

\- ¿Tomando un descanso? –

Zelda alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su madre, la reina Selena. Era una mujer madura, y compartía un gran parecido físico con su hija, en especial la forma de la cara, complexión y el color de sus ojos, aunque su cabello era rubio cenizo. A pesar de estar a principios de sus 40 años, aparentaba menos, e irradiaba el tipo de belleza y elegancia que se alcanza con la madurez.

\- Sí, ya lo necesitaba. – admitió Zelda. La reina tomó asiento junto a ella. – Al final no pudo venir. –

\- En verdad lo siento mucho. – dijo la reina en un tono compasivo. – Pero es necesario, ya lo sabes. Ambos tienen que cumplir con responsabilidades. Valdrá la pena al final. –

\- Sí, lo sé, madre. – dijo Zelda. – Pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar. –

\- No, claro que no. –

Se podía ver que la reina era una mujer bastante comprensiva y empática, al menos con su hija. Esto tenía mucho sentido, dado que las dos eran la única familia cercana viva que tenían. El padre de Zelda había muerto cuando ella apenas era una niña. La reina había amado tanto a su marido que juró sobre su tumba cuidar bien de la hija de ambos, y no quiso volver a contraer matrimonio. Incluso sola, demostró ser una mujer fuerte y capaz de llevar sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades de gobernar el reino, pero eso no la hizo descuidar sus deberes maternales. Madre e hija realmente se amaban mucho, y Zelda esperaba algún día poder llegar a ser como la reina Selena cuando le llegara su momento.

Luego de conversar un poco "de madre a hija", un par de personas se les aproximaron. Uno de ellos era un hombre de edad avanzada, quizás entre los 40 o 50 años, cabello rubio verdoso, y un espeso bigote y barba, ojos marrones y una expresión algo fruncida. El otro claramente se podía ver que era su hijo, pues tenía el cabello del mismo color al igual que los ojos. Los dos llevaban el mismo tipo de traje elegante de color púrpura, con una capa sujeta por un broche con escudo de armas. Zelda lo reconoció al instante: la silueta de un dragón alado que era la cresta de la familia real de la nación de Bern, uno de los vecinos más próximos del reino de Hyrule.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, reina Selena. – dijo el hombre mayor, con un tono respetuoso.

\- En efecto. Es un placer volver a verte, rey Desmond. – respondió la reina de la misma manera.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo el llamado rey Desmond. – Permíteme presentarte a mi hijo mayor, Zephiel. –

\- Su Majestad. – El joven príncipe, Zephiel, se inclinó respetuosamente ante la reina.

\- Mi esposa Hellene te envía sus disculpas por no poder asistir en persona, al igual que nuestra hija, Guinivere. – prosiguió el rey. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Zelda. – En fin, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Tu hija ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi, se está convirtiendo en toda una señorita. ¿No estás de acuerdo, hijo? –

\- Por supuesto, padre. – dijo el príncipe, mirando a Zelda con un ojo apreciativo, e inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla. – Es todo un placer conocerte en persona al fin, princesa Zelda. Los retratos que he visto no le han hecho justicia a su belleza. –

\- Gracias, me siento halagada. – respondió Zelda. Aunque eso último fue solo de dientes para afuera y por cortesía. Zelda no era vanidosa con su aspecto, y en realidad, tantas veces le habían dicho que era hermosa que ya en realidad le parecía algo molesto.

\- No pareces estar muy animada, me extraña. – comentó el príncipe. – Después de todo, es tu propio cumpleaños el que se está celebrando. –

\- Mi hija solo está un poco cansada, es todo. – intervino la reina, luego se puso de pie. – Zelda, el rey Desmond y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Te molesta si los dejamos solos por un rato? –

\- No, en absoluto. – respondió la princesa. Dicho esto, el rey y la reina se alejaron mientras conversaban. El príncipe Zephiel, mientras tanto, tomó el asiento que la reina había despejado junto a Zelda.

\- Realmente esperaba poder conocerte. – dijo Zephiel. – Mi padre habla muy bien sobre ti. –

\- ¿En serio? –

Zelda sabía que su madre y el rey Desmond eran buenos amigos desde su juventud. De hecho, la reina una vez le mostró a su hija sus antiguos diarios, y por algunos pasajes escritos en ellos supo que el rey Desmond compitió con el padre de Zelda por su mano. A pesar de la derrota, el rey Desmond no guardaba resentimientos, y los reinos mantenían una relación cordial como aliados. Eventualmente, el rey Desmond contrajo matrimonio con la princesa de otra nación, y aunque tuvieron sus desavenencias al principio, llegaron a llevarse bien y eran felices. Zelda solo había visto al rey Desmond en unas cuantas ocasiones, por lo general cuando se llevaban a cabo reuniones diplomáticas en el castillo de Hyrule, pero nunca había traído a sus hijos consigo. Esta era la primera vez que conocía a Zephiel.

\- Según he escuchado, tienes muchos talentos. – prosiguió Zephiel.

\- Algunos, quizás. – dijo Zelda con modestia.

Decir "algunos" sería infravalorarse a sí misma. Dentro y fuera del reino, muchos sabían que la princesa era una niña prodigio en muchos campos. Era una estudiante muy inteligente, capaz de memorizar sus libros en poco tiempo, tenía una afinidad natural para la magia y hechicería, muchos decían que su potencial era aún mayor que el de su madre, que era considerada la hechicera más poderosa de su tiempo, y además, su talento se extendía a las artes, tenía una hermosa voz para cantar, sabía bailar y tocar hermosas melodías con la lira. Estos últimos eran más un pasatiempo, aunque fuera lo que fuera, ella siempre se esforzaba por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, y disfrutarlas al máximo.

\- Mi padre dijo una vez que tienes talento musical. – dijo Zephiel, claramente interesado. - ¿Está mal si te pidiera una interpretación? Me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo. –

\- No veo por qué no. – dijo Zelda. – Si me permites un momento. –

La princesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban los músicos. Tomaría mucho tiempo ir a su habitación a buscar la suya y no era correcto hacer esperar a los invitados, así que pidió que le prestaran una lira para interpretar una canción. El director se la dio, y de inmediato llamó la atención de todos para hacer el anuncio.

\- ¡Su atención, por favor! – exclamó, golpeando con la batuta el pedestal con sus partituras. – Escuchen todos, su Alteza Real, la Princesa Zelda ha ofrecido deleitarnos interpretando una canción para nosotros. –

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Zelda se colocó en el escenario frente a todos. Era una gran suerte que no tuviera miedo escénico, ya antes había tenido presentaciones en recitales musicales, y algunas de ellas en solitario, así que encarar a una audiencia no era nada nuevo para ella. Esperó a que todos guardaran silencio para comenzar su interpretación. No se iba a limitar solo a tocar la melodía, sino que además iba a cantarla con su propia voz.

( _ **NDA:**_ En este punto, si quieren imagínense el Cántico de la Diosa de Skyward Sword)

Una vez concluida, toda la sala nuevamente estalló en aplausos. Zelda se inclinó respetuosamente y devolvió la lira. Desde su lugar, el rey Desmond y la reina Selena miraban fijamente a la joven princesa, el rey Desmond con particular interés.

\- Según veo, el talento de tu hija no ha disminuido en estos años. – comentó.

\- Nunca deja de practicar. – dijo la reina.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo el rey. – Lo que me recuerda, hay otro punto que quisiera tratar. Selena, hace años te ofrecí que nuestros reinos se unieran de manera definitiva. Hoy quisiera renovar esa oferta. –

\- Desmond, ya te lo dije. – respondió la reina. Su voz era cortés, pero firme. – Juré sobre la tumba de mi marido que no volvería a casarme, y no romperé esa promesa. Además, te recuerdo que tú tienes a Hellene. –

\- Me ofende que me malinterpretes de esa manera. – respondió el rey. – Nunca le faltaría el respeto a mi esposa ni a la memoria de tu marido, que en vida fuese mi gran amigo. No, querida, no estoy hablando de nosotros. –

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Zelda, que había vuelto a conversar con Zephiel. Fue entonces que la reina entendió. Cuando eran jóvenes, el entonces príncipe Desmond fue uno de los candidatos que se presentaron para competir por su mano, pues en ese entonces, el reino de Bern tenía interés en anexar la región de Holodrum, gracias a sus extensas y fértiles tierras, llenas de reservas naturales de flora y fauna. La entonces princesa Selena, que era la heredera de una de las casas nobles de Holodrum, sin embargo, eligió casarse con el príncipe Daphness, el heredero de la corona de Hyrule, por lo que la región pasó a ser anexada al reino de Hyrule. Por lo visto Desmond aún no perdía las esperanzas, sino que las había puesto en su hijo, ahora yendo por uno mucho, mucho más grande.

\- La unión entre nuestros reinos sería beneficiosa para ambos. – dijo el rey. – La fuerza militar de Bern puede ofrecerles toda la protección que necesiten tus ciudadanos, y las reservas naturales de Hyrule nos ayudarán a proteger a nuestras propias especies. Y mi hijo ya está en edad de casamiento. –

La reina observó a los jóvenes herederos. Ciertamente, el príncipe veía a Zelda con mucho interés. Pero la reina podía ver que su hija no se mostraba de la misma manera. Si bien la alianza en sí misma se escuchaba tentadora, no podía tomarla a la ligera. Había muchas cosas que considerar.

\- Mi hija merece dar su opinión al respecto, si esto la involucra a ella. – dijo la reina con determinación.

\- Eso no será un problema. – dijo el rey Desmond. – Mi hijo debe estar discutiéndolo con ella en este mismo instante. –

Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra más. El rey Desmond parecía estar muy seguro de que Zelda aceptaría la propuesta sin rechistar. La reina Selena, por su parte, no estaba tan segura de eso. Conocía bien a su hija, y ella tendría más de un motivo para rechazar la proposición.

Efectivamente, el príncipe Zephiel había logrado trabar conversación con la princesa Zelda. A pesar de su renuencia inicial, Zelda tuvo que reconocer que se estaba portando como un verdadero caballero. Quizás con su excesiva formalidad sonaba un poco pomposo, pero al menos no parecía ser de ese tipo de nobles arrogantes que no paraban de hablar de sí mismos o de sus reinos. En lugar de eso, parecía estar más interesado en la propia Zelda, pues le preguntó cosas sobre ella, y sobre el reino de Hyrule. Satisfecha su curiosidad, Zephiel por fin sintió que Zelda había dejado caer sus defensas, y que podía ir por lo que realmente le interesaba.

\- Princesa Zelda, deseo hacerte una proposición. – le dijo. – Durante años, nuestros reinos siempre han mantenido relaciones cordiales como aliados, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que juntos podríamos ir a una época de prosperidad aún mayor. –

Zelda sintió un ligero respingo bajarle por la espina. Por dentro sabía a dónde iría eso. No era la primera vez, y con toda certeza no sería la última. Ya iba preparando su respuesta, pero de momento, lo dejaría terminar.

\- El reino de Bern posee la mayor fuerza militar del continente, lo que garantizará la protección total de Hyrule. Y la gran variedad de tierras que posee Hyrule nos permitirá expandir nuestros horizontes naturales. Una unión nos beneficiaría enormemente a ambos. Desde hace tiempo había querido conocerte en persona, y ahora que por fin lo hago, estoy realmente impresionado, con tu belleza y tu talento. Princesa Zelda… - La tomó por las manos. – ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –

Tal como lo imaginaba. Bien, no le quedaba más que tomarse unos segundos para aspirar profundamente y darle una respuesta.

\- Príncipe Zephiel… me siento honrada de que te hayas fijado en mí, pero no puedo aceptar tu proposición. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te parezco un mal prospecto? –

\- Bueno, yo no diría eso. Pero, en primer lugar… aún no estoy en edad legal para casarme. – dijo Zelda. Eso era cierto, quedaba un año exactamente antes de cumplir sus 18 años para poder contraer matrimonio legalmente. – Y en segundo lugar, acabamos de conocernos. –

EL Príncipe Zephiel pareció entender a donde quería ir. Y lo que decía era válido, si no quería casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer, no podía forzarla. Tampoco era que estuviera desesperado por casarse con ella de inmediato.

\- Ya que lo pones de esa manera, ¿puedes darme un año? Podemos tomar ese tiempo para conocernos mejor. – dijo Zephiel. – Y para entonces, podrás aceptarlo legalmente. –

Zelda guardó silencio. Era obvio que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pero al menos, tendría un año para considerarlo con calma.

\- Lo pensaré. – dijo Zelda. – Con permiso, debo regresar a la fiesta. –

Zelda se alejó y regresó a la fiesta. Cuando dijo que "lo pensaría" en realidad quiso decir "no" definitivamente. Zephiel parecía ser buena persona, pero la princesa sabía que las apariencias pueden engañar, y en ese momento no tenía manera de saber cómo podría reaccionar Zephiel a un rechazo abierto. Por experiencia, ella sabía que muchos herederos tendían a recibir siempre lo que querían en bandeja de plata, y cuando algo les era negado en el mejor de los casos podrían hacer un berrinche de niños malcriados y en el peor desencadenar incidentes que amenazaran la estabilidad diplomática. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era provocar un incidente que pudiera tener consecuencias más allá de las fronteras de Hyrule. Un año parecía ser suficiente tiempo para prepararse mejor y lidiar con ello de la mejor manera. Planeaba después hablarlo con su madre también.

* * *

 _ **Un par de meses más tarde…**_

En los siguientes dos meses que siguieron al cumpleaños de Zelda, el príncipe Zephiel intentó hacer valer su promesa de que pudieran "conocerse mejor". No obstante, pese a que se trataban con cordialidad, sus respectivos deberes con sus reinos no les permitieron verse mucho, pues Zephiel solamente venía cuando había reuniones diplomáticas acompañando a su padre, así que en realidad sus encuentros fueron escasos y relativamente cortos. No eran lo suficiente para conocerse, y mucho menos establecer una "amistad" o algo que se le pareciera. Aunque no volvió a mencionar la propuesta de matrimonio, su forma de hablar hacía notar que no se le había olvidado.

Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, en su quinto encuentro el rey Desmond anunció que tanto él como su hijo tendrían que viajar por todo el continente, lo que significaba que no podrían verse en un largo tiempo. A Zelda le preocupaba un poco cuando llegara el momento de darle la respuesta definitiva, la cual ya tenía bien definida. Zephiel le propuso mantenerse en contacto por carta, pero Zelda amablemente declinó su oferta. Ella le dijo que no era muy apegada a eso.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir mucho. Entre el hecho de que estuvo ocupada tratando de poner al día sus deberes hasta muy entrada la noche, y la propuesta del Príncipe Zephiel que aún seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza, todo eso le quitaba el sueño.

Si bien expuso puntos válidos para rechazarlo al menos de momento, dejó fuera el más importante. Uno que no estaba segura de poder decir en público, pero sin duda era la razón principal. El hecho era que no podía decirlo así nada más, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Zephiel, o todos los demás, especialmente su madre, si lo supieran.

Por sorprendente que fuera, hacía mucho que su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle. No estaba segura de en qué momento ocurrió, o si fue algo gradual, pero a ella eso no le importaba.

Cuando era pequeña, Zelda no tenía muchos amigos. Siempre fue una niña muy tímida y no socializaba mucho, eso en gran parte porque casi todos los demás herederos de los reinos vecinos eran notablemente mayores que ella. Eso cambió cuando su madre trajo al castillo a un niño que era cercano a su edad. Su nombre era Link, y era de orígenes humildes (su abuelo era un herrero, y él era su aprendiz), pero el muchacho se había ganado el honor al participar en un torneo para jóvenes espadachines que aspiraban entrar a la Guardia Real, el más joven en lograrlo. La reina pareció notar que su hija se sentía muy sola a veces al no tener con quien jugar, así que le sugirió a Link que le hiciera compañía de vez en cuando. Desde entonces los dos se volvieron inseparables.

Aún algo adormilada, Zelda se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara, en un intento por despertarse. No podía presentarse con ojeras ni dar muestras de estar dormida todavía. Tenía que cumplir con sus deberes reales. Hecho esto, fue a su armario para vestirse y bajó a desayunar.

La mañana transcurrió muy lentamente. Después del desayuno, en dos ocasiones casi colapsó sobre su escritorio durante sus clases. El anciano profesor no estaba nada feliz con eso, cuestionándole si "sus clases eran aburridas". Zelda solo se limitó a disculparse y decirle la verdad, se sentía cansada y sin muchos ánimos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, soportó la clase hasta que al fin le dijo que podía retirarse.

Luego de almorzar, le pidió permiso a su madre para salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo. Dijo que tal vez le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Y al salir a los jardines, específicamente al central, que era el más grande y amplio, se encontró con la verdadera razón de querer caminar por ellos. Allí estaba el objeto de su admiración y afecto, un joven espadachín, con varios muñecos de entrenamiento a su alrededor formando un círculo.

El nombre de este muchacho era Link. Aparentaba una edad similar a Zelda, era alto y de constitución fuerte. Tenía la tez ligeramente bronceada en contraste con la tez clara de Zelda, y ojos azul oscuro. Vestía un traje tipo túnica verde con cota de malla debajo, pantalones blancos, y un gorro también verde cubría su cabello rubio oscuro. Llevaba guantes sin dedos, estos cubiertos a su vez con unos guanteletes de plata, y botas de piel marrón, con un cinturón a juego sujetando la túnica. Lo más notable, quizás, era la larga bufanda azul que llevaba en su cuello, sujeta por una hombrera de plata en su hombro izquierdo. En el extremo que quedaba ondeando se podía ver el mismo tapiz de la familia real. La bufanda lo identificaba como miembro de la Guardia Real de Hyrule, y guardaespaldas personal de la heredera al trono.

La razón por la que se había ausentado era porque la reina lo había enviado a un entrenamiento especial, como preparación antes de darle el puesto oficial como guardaespaldas personal de la princesa. Dicho entrenamiento era lo le había impedido llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños. No es necesario decir que ninguno de los dos estaba feliz con eso, pero eran circunstancias fuera de su control. Por lo menos, ya estaba de vuelta, y eso era lo que importaba. Además, en ese tiempo, Zelda se había mantenido en contacto con él por carta, siendo la única persona con la que lo hacía. Ese fue otro motivo por el que declinó la oferta de Zephiel, ya se estaba carteando con alguien en especial y no le agradaba la idea de compartir eso con otra persona.

Link estaba parado en el centro del círculo, sujetando su espada envainada en su espalda, corrió hacia el muñeco que tenía enfrente y sacándola de la funda, dio un corte vertical limpio y lo partió a la mitad. Sin detenerse, giró hacia el siguiente y le cortó la cabeza con un tajo horizontal. El tercero cayó abatido por un corte diagonal, y pronto los demás lo siguieron con un destino similar, hasta que ninguno quedó en pie. Terminado esto, el joven volvió a enfundar su espada.

\- Bravo, muy impresionante. – dijo Zelda, aplaudiendo para hacerle notar su presencia.

\- ¿Eh? – Link se dio la vuelta, para ver que la princesa se le aproximaba. Estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se había percatado de ella que lo estaba observando. – Princesa, no sabía que estaba aquí. –

\- Lo siento, no pude evitar observarte. – dijo Zelda. – Y tengo que recordártelo de nuevo, cuando estamos solos, puedes dejar de lado las formalidades. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? –

\- Perdón, fuerza de costumbre… Zelda. – replicó, llamándola por su nombre a secas. Eso era un signo del afecto y la confianza entre los dos. Él era el único a quien ella le permitía tratarla con esa familiaridad. – ¿Necesitas algo? –

\- No te preocupes, solo necesitaba salir a tomar algo de aire. – dijo Zelda. – Anoche no pude dormir mucho. –

\- Ya veo. – dijo Link. – Perdóname por no avisarte que estaba aquí, apenas regresé anoche. Y siento mucho haberme perdido tu cumpleaños. –

\- Créeme, no te perdiste gran cosa. – dijo Zelda con una sonrisa. – Te hubieras aburrido tanto como yo. –

\- ¿Tan malo fue? –

\- Como no tienes idea. – respondió Zelda. – El próximo año, si puedo tener uno más normal, o más activo, sería mejor. Y también, quiero que mi mejor amigo esté en él. –

\- Eso espero yo también. – dijo Link. – Eso me recuerda, te traje un regalo. Dos meses después, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espérame un momento. –

Link caminó hacia un rincón del jardín, donde había dejado algunas de sus cosas, más que nada equipamiento para entrenar, armas y demás. Tomó lo que parecía ser algo largo y delgado envuelto en una tela roja. Regresó y se la puso en las manos a la princesa. Llena de curiosidad, desenrolló la tela con cuidado, y se maravilló al verla. Era una espada de tipo florete, larga y delgada. La empuñadura estaba hecha de oro, y la hoja con solo verla se dio cuenta que estaba forjada de la mejor plata que había visto, casi podía ver su reflejo en ella.

\- Tuve que pedir algo de ayuda para el diseño de la empuñadura, pero la hoja la hice yo. – dijo Link. - ¿Te gusta? En tu última carta me habías dicho que querías aprender a manejar la espada, así que pensé… -

Zelda no lo dejó terminar, de inmediato se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo. No cabía duda, era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias. –

\- De… nada… - dijo Link, algo incómodo por el repentino arrebato de la princesa, aunque por dentro no se quejaba.

La princesa se separó de él, y se puso a mover un poco su florete para probarlo. Se sentía muy ligero, como una pluma, era fácil de mover. Definitivamente, había sido hecho para ella. Link vio con satisfacción que la princesa se veía tan feliz con su regalo como si fuera una niña con un juguete nuevo. Aun así, sentía que debía preguntarle algo, algo que le había surgido desde esa susodicha carta en la que le expresó su deseo de aprender a manejar la espada.

\- Zelda, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué quieres aprender a manejar la espada? –

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Zelda. – Para cuidar de mí misma. –

\- Sí, pero… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero con el talento que tienes con la magia y hechicería, no le veo razón. – dijo Link, tratando de no ofenderla.

Todos, incluyendo a Link, sabían que la princesa era un verdadero prodigio en la magia y hechicería. En pocos años había dominado hechizos muy poderosos, y era perfectamente capaz de usarlos para protegerse a sí misma. La reina Selena en persona había dicho que el talento de su hija sobrepasaba el suyo a la misma edad, y eso era decir mucho. Zelda, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Link, le dio su respuesta.

\- La magia también tiene sus limitaciones. – explicó. – No es mala idea estar prevenida, nunca se sabe cuándo puede resultarme útil. –

Esa última parte era cierta. Si bien Zelda era capaz de conjurar magia de gran poder, eso requería enfoque, concentración, y muchas veces (muy a menudo, en realidad) algo de tiempo. Enfrentarse con un enemigo a corta distancia haría que su magia fuese poco práctica si no podía recitar el encantamiento o acumular la energía necesaria, un oponente armado con una espada o cualquier otra arma de combate cercano le habría hundido unas cuantas pulgadas de acero para cuando lo hiciera. Esa era una debilidad inherente de aquellos que se enfocaban en la magia, y de hecho el propio Link también lo sabía.

\- Link… ¿me enseñarás a utilizarlo? – preguntó Zelda.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo Link. – Ya hay un instructor de esgrima en el castillo. –

\- Tú eres mejor que él. – declaró la princesa como un hecho. – La última vez no duró ni cinco minutos antes de que lo desarmaras. –

Link se rió al recordar ese episodio. El susodicho instructor dijo que "quería enseñarle una o dos cosas" al joven espadachín, pero fue él quien terminó recibiendo la lección. En contraste con el estilo rígido y predeterminado del instructor, el de Link era más impredecible y poco ortodoxo, lo que le dio una ventaja táctica que supo aprovechar muy bien, y en solo cuestión de minutos hizo volar la espada de su oponente fuera de sus manos. La impresión fue tal que esto convenció a la Reina Selena de nombrar a Link como guardaespaldas personal de Zelda.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas. – aceptó Link. – Pero habrá que hablar de esto con tu madre. Y además, tenemos que conseguirte ropa apropiada para entrenar. –

\- Hagamos lo que haga falta. – dijo Zelda. – Solo quiero que comencemos pronto. -

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

No fue difícil convencer a la madre de Zelda de dejarla entrenar con Link en el arte de la espada. Tampoco se tardaron mucho en prepararle ropa para hacerlo. Zelda se sentía algo incómoda pues su traje tenía la falda abierta para permitirle libertad de movimiento en las piernas. Aceptó que eso era algo esencial, pero el tener las piernas al descubierto le resultaba embarazoso.

Por petición de Link, agregaron más equipamiento al traje, algunos protectores, específicamente brazales, un peto con hombreras, y unas botas. Estas eran de metal, pero lo suficientemente ligeras para que Zelda pudiera moverse sin demasiada dificultad. Aun así, le molestaban un poco.

\- Sabes, ese metal definitivamente no te queda con ese traje. – comentó Link al respecto.

\- Tampoco a mí me gusta mucho, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. – dijo Zelda. – Quizás debería mandar a hacerme unas a la medida… y con un diseño más atractivo. –

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. – dijo Link. – Vamos ya, ¿tienes alguna pregunta antes de que comencemos? -

\- Hmm… - Zelda pensó un poco. – Solo una. Específicamente, ¿por qué elegiste la espada como tu arma personal? Lo que digo es, ¿por qué una espada precisamente, por qué no una lanza o un hacha, o alguna otra, por decirlo así? –

\- Creo que es lo que se podría llamar una… afinidad natural. Ya sabes que mi abuelo forjaba armas todo el tiempo, y él me enseñó sobre ellas. – explicó Link. – Las espadas son armas versátiles y es fácil aprender a usarlas y acostumbrarse a ellas. Las hachas tienen más fuerza de impacto, pero son muy pesadas para mi gusto, y una lanza tiene buen alcance pero muchas limitantes para utilizarse. Si sabes esto, se te hace más fácil elegir un arma que mejor se adapte a ti. Incluso entre las espadas, todas son muy distintas entre sí. Según su longitud, filo, anchura o dureza, están hechas para distintos estilos de combate, y hay que saber cómo aprovechar esas características. En tu caso, dado que no eres muy fuerte físicamente, el florete es una excelente arma. Yo por otra parte, prefiero usar una espada larga de doble filo. Normalmente requiere ambas manos, pero yo he entrenado para usarla a una sola. –

\- Eso he notado. – dijo Zelda.

\- En el caso del florete, el poder se concentra en la punta, así que es excelente para dar estocadas. – prosiguió Link. – Con ella, tienes que concentrarse en atacar puntos específicos del oponente, es decir, dirigirlo hacia sus puntos vitales o a zonas que se encuentren desprotegidas. Mi estilo es diferente, ya que con una espada larga puedo aprovechar la fuerza de impacto para atacar incluso en zonas protegidas, y utilizo más el filo en la parte media que la punta, pero el principio general se aplica de igual manera. –

\- Entiendo. – dijo Zelda.

\- En cualquier caso, sin importar tu estilo de combate o el arma que utilices, no olvides la regla primordial. – dijo Link. – No debes ver el arma como una herramienta ni confiar totalmente en su poder. Piensa en ella como una extensión de ti misma, como si fuera una parte de tu brazo que extiende tu alcance natural. –

\- Eso suena muy profundo. – dijo Zelda.

\- Ahora empezaremos con los movimientos más básicos. – dijo Link. – Primero a la ofensiva. En esencia, solo hay tres de ellos. Corte vertical, corte horizontal, y estocada. –

\- ¿Solo tres? – preguntó Zelda. – Pero si yo te he visto hacer mucho más que solo eso… –

\- Escucha, Zelda. – interrumpió Link. – Cualquier técnica con la espada se basa en esos tres movimientos. Son simples y fáciles de aprender, pero difíciles de perfeccionar. Hoy practicaremos eso. Haz lo mismo que yo, ¿de acuerdo? –

Zelda miró atentamente a Link mientras este le explicaba los principios detrás de cada movimiento. Por simples que sonaran, cada uno de ellos tenía su secreto. No se trataba solo de mover la espada y ya, sino que también debía tomar en cuenta la posición de los pies para apoyarse y cómo moverlos para aumentar el impulso al dar un paso hacia su contrincante, cuanta fuerza debía aplicar en el ataque para mayor efectividad. Link le explicó además que que si en algún momento hacía un "corte diagonal" este casi siempre era mayormente vertical u horizontal según el ángulo en que moviera la espada. Habiendo comprendido, Zelda comenzó a hacer repeticiones de cada movimiento para irse familiarizando con ellos. Al cabo de una hora, Link decidió pasar a la siguiente fase.

\- Bien, ya comprendes la parte ofensiva. – dijo Link. – Vamos ahora a la defensiva. Igual que con los ataques, la defensa usa un principio relativamente simple, pero tiene su secreto. Si tu oponente ataca con un corte vertical, debes hacer un bloqueo horizontal. Si es un corte horizontal, haces un bloqueo vertical. –

\- ¿Y si es una estocada? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Esa parte… es algo más complicada. – dijo Link. – Llegaremos a eso en cuanto te enseñe técnicas de evasión, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a practicar ataque y defensa simultáneamente. Veamos si lo has entendido bien. –

Los dos se fueron hacia la parte central del patio, donde estaba más despejado. Link tomó algo de distancia y desenvainó su propia espada.

\- Ponte en posición. – le dijo a Zelda.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Zelda sujetó fuertemente su espada con ambas manos apuntando hacia el frente. Link negó con la cabeza al ver su postura.

\- No, no, no, muy mal. – le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee la mano de este modo? – dijo Link dándole un toque en el dorso de la mano con el plano de su espada. - ¿O que haga esto? – agregó girando la espada y dándole otro toque al hombro izquierdo. – Poniéndote así, dejas tus puntos vitales totalmente al descubierto. –

Zelda no dijo nada, se estaba empezando a sentir algo estúpida. Pero Link era el experto después de todo, y ella quería aprender.

\- Déjame explicártelo. – dijo Link. – Cuando estés de cara a tu oponente, pon tu cuerpo de lado con respecto a él, con el pie dominante al frente. La mano no dominante colócala en tu cintura. Apunta la espada hacia adelante con la otra mano. –

\- ¿Y eso de qué servirá? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Te lo mostraré. – dijo Link, poniéndose en dicha postura como le indicó. – Ahora intenta atacarme. –

Zelda no entendió qué quería hacer, aunque de primera instancia dedujo que, al poner el cuerpo de lado, minimizaba las zonas al descubierto que el oponente podía atacar, y la espada en sí misma cubría algunas de las que quedaban expuestas. Como le dijo Link, intentó dar una estocada, pero Link solo hizo un movimiento simple con su propia espada desviando su ataque hacia un lado, al tiempo que la dejaba a ella expuesta a un contraataque. Zelda retrocedió un poco al ver la punta de la espada de Link tan cerca de su cara. Clara evidencia de que acababa de cometer un grave error que en un combate real podría haberle costado hasta la vida.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – dijo Link retirando su espada. Zelda solo asintió. – Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. –

La lección continuó de la misma manera. Ambos se limitaban a alternar posiciones de defensa y ataque a cada cierto tiempo. Para no ponérselo tan sencillo, Link aumentaba el ritmo de sus ataques y variaba ocasionalmente para evitar que Zelda se confiara de más. El propósito de esto era que Zelda aprendiera bien los movimientos para que cada vez se hicieran más fluidos. Link admitió que para estar empezando no lo hacía del todo mal, pero sería un largo camino para que aprendiera.

* * *

 _ **Un mes más tarde…**_

Cuatro semanas fueron suficientes para que Zelda lograra agarrar el hilo de los movimientos básicos. Link estaba bastante complacido del progreso de su alumna. Zelda había logrado aprender muy bien los fundamentos de los cortes horizontales y verticales, y Link también le había enseñado como encadenarlos para ataques combinados mucho antes de lo que esperado. Hoy era hora de ir al siguiente nivel del entrenamiento: técnicas de evasión.

Cuando Zelda llegó al jardín, se dio cuenta de que Link había traído consigo lo que parecía ser un enorme tapete, el cual había colocado sobre su habitual área de entrenamiento.

\- Vaya, llegaste temprano. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Para qué es el tapete? – preguntó Zelda. Al mirarlo más de cerca vio que tenía dibujado un enorme círculo rojo con uno azul en su interior que era más pequeño.

\- Ya que hoy vamos a comenzar con las técnicas de evasión, esto servirá para ilustrarlo mejor. – explicó Link. – Será solo temporal, después tendrás que practicar sin él. –

Link se colocó en el centro del tapete, dentro del círculo azul, y adoptó su postura inicial.

\- Seguro te estarás preguntando el porqué de estos círculos en el tapete. – dijo Link. – El círculo azul es, por decirlo de alguna manera, tu dominio personal. Es la zona que controlas durante el combate. Por supuesto, en un combate real no se quedará allí, sino que se desplazará contigo cuando te muevas. –

\- Entiendo. – dijo Zelda.

\- Ahora, el círculo rojo es un espacio compartido entre tu oponente y tú. – continuó Link. – Es la zona donde los dos se estarán enfrentando e interactuando. Fuera de ella es el dominio de tu oponente. Esa zona siempre está fuera de tu alcance. –

\- Creo que te entiendo, pero, ¿de qué me sirve esto? – preguntó Zelda.

\- De nuevo, hace falta una demostración. – dijo Link. – No voy a moverme de este círculo, mientras tanto, tú atácame cómo y desde donde quieras. –

Dicho esto, Zelda desenvainó su florete y se preparó para atacar, corrió hacia donde estaba Link para darle un corte horizontal en revés. Link solo lo bloqueó y la empujó para hacerla retroceder. Zelda lo rodeó e intentó atacar desde otro lado, pero Link no le quitaba la vista de encima, y volvió a detenerla de la misma manera. Link detuvo todos sus ataques que Zelda le lanzó de igual modo, nunca contraatacó ni se movió del círculo, solo la empujaba para alejarla, tal como había dicho. Después de diez intentos fallidos, Link finalmente decidió explicarle.

\- Este es el error que estás cometiendo. – explicó Link. – Estás iniciando tu ataque desde fuera de la zona roja. Así tengo suficiente tiempo para anticiparlo y bloquearlo sin problemas. –

Zelda analizó lo que Link le había dicho. Sí, en efecto, ella siempre iniciaba su ataque desde lejos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Link deliberadamente la empujaba fuera de la zona roja. Eso era lo que intentaba mostrarle.

\- Si tu oponente ataca desde fuera de la zona roja, el bloqueo es relativamente fácil y no es necesario evadir. Desde luego, también puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para esquivar el ataque en vez de bloquearlo si quieres evitar el peligro. –

\- Te ayuda que físicamente eres más fuerte que yo, y por eso me empujabas hacia afuera, ¿verdad? – Zelda sonrió dándole una mirada algo acusadora.

\- Jeje, bueno, admito que eso ayuda. – dijo Link, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Es más fácil cuando enfrentas a un oponente de peso menor al tuyo. Se puede hacer con oponentes de igual o mayor peso, pero es un poco más complicado. –

\- Lo imagino. – dijo Zelda.

\- Pero vamos a practicar técnicas de evasión, ¿correcto? – dijo Link. – Esta vez, atácame solo con estocadas. Para ilustrar lo que te quiero enseñar será la mejor manera. –

Dicho esto, Zelda obedeció. Se lanzó a darle a Link la primera estocada, pero este dio un paso atrás, dejando fijo el otro pie, después giró el cuerpo y la evitó. Zelda tomó distancia y atacó otra vez de la misma manera, y a su vez, Link volvió a evitar el ataque de la misma manera.

\- Esta es la forma más básica de evadir un ataque. – dijo Link. – El pie que tengas atrás lo dejas fijo, y usándolo como pivote, rotas el cuerpo completo para alejarte del arma del enemigo. –

Zelda analizó lo que Link le dijo, al tiempo que continuaba atacando. Link siguió evitándolos de la misma manera. Por alguna razón, Zelda no pudo evitar asociar los movimientos de los pies de Link a los que ella solía hacer cuando tomaba clases de danza. Claro que los de Link eran mucho más bruscos y poco refinados, pues se movía para pelear, no para bailar. Sin embargo, Zelda se preguntaba si podía aplicar el mismo principio.

\- Es hora de que los apliques, ¿estás lista? –

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Zelda con firmeza.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron posiciones. Esta vez fue Link quien se puso a la ofensiva. Sus estocadas al principio eran lentas y predecibles, pero gradualmente fue incrementando el ritmo. A Zelda le costaba un poco hacer bien el movimiento para girar el cuerpo cuando Link comenzó a atacar con más velocidad, hasta que finalmente dio mal el paso, trastabilló y cayó de sentón al suelo.

\- Tenemos que trabajar más en eso. – suspiró Link, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

 _ **Otro mes y medio más tarde…**_

Las caídas de Zelda sobre su retaguardia no cesaron de inmediato. La princesa entendía el principio en teoría, pero en la práctica frecuentemente se le enredaba el pie con el otro cuando Link comenzaba a atacar con mayor rapidez. Al observar con mayor detenimiento, notó que Link para girar el cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el talón del pie que usaba como pivote, y ese era el centro de gravedad para hacer la rotación. Funcionaba para él, pero aparentemente para ella no. Así que cambió de táctica: en lugar de usar el talón como punto de apoyo del pie, ella decidió utilizar la punta. Link se percató de esto, y le dijo que en sí no era mala idea, si se adaptaba mejor de esa manera, podía aplicarlo.

Resuelto este problema, Zelda no tardó en dominar la táctica evasiva de rotar el cuerpo. En el transcurso del entrenamiento, Link tuvo la extraña impresión de que Zelda parecía estar más bien ejecutando una danza, pues se movía con cierto aire de gracia y elegancia cuando esquivaba sus ataques. Inconscientemente había comenzado a alargar un poco ese ejercicio solo para poder ver los movimientos de la princesa. Ella no protestó para nada. Zelda había decidido incorporar los pasos de la danza que practicaba dentro de la técnica de evasión, y sorprendentemente no solo habían resultado muy efectivos, sino que además, como lo dijo Link, le daban "estilo". A Link le alegraba que su discípula tuviera iniciativa y que no se conformara con lo que él le enseñaba, sino que intentara ir más allá.

\- Hoy pondremos en práctica todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. – dijo Link. – Es hora de dejar atrás el tapete, a partir de ahora tendrás que valerte sin él. –

Zelda tomó un profundo respiro. Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque sintió que había sido algo más temprano que tarde. No estaba segura de si ya estaba preparada. Pero al fin y al cabo, ese era el siguiente nivel del entrenamiento, y no se podía quedar estancada.

\- ¿Estás lista? – dijo Link, tomando su postura.

\- Estoy lista. – respondió Zelda, asumiendo a su vez la suya.

\- De acuerdo, ¡aquí voy! – gritó Link.

Link inició con un corte vertical. Zelda colocó su espada en posición horizontal para detenerlo. La fuerza del ataque la hizo retroceder un poco, pero sin perder la compostura apoyó su pierna atrás para empujar a Link. Así era como le había enseñado a repeler a un atacante de peso mayor que el suyo, usando la fuerza de las piernas. Ya que las piernas por naturaleza tienen más fuerza que la parte superior del cuerpo, incorporarlas en el impulso le daba la fuerza necesaria para conseguirlo.

\- Muy bien, veo que por fin lograste dominarlo. – dijo Link.

Zelda solo le sonrió. Link volvió a atacarla con una sucesión de cortes horizontales y verticales. Como era un ejercicio de entrenamiento era obvio que Link no iba con todo, pero ella sabía que no podía dormirse en los laureles. La mayor ventaja que tenía Link era que evitaba repetir el mismo patrón de ataque dos veces. Zelda lograba mantener una férrea defensa, pero Link la hacía retroceder. Finalmente, Link alzó la espada sobre su cabeza para bajarla con un mandoble, y Zelda saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo y recuperar su aliento.

Estando a distancia otra vez, Link se preparó para dar una estocada. Zelda a su vez se preparó para rotar el cuerpo, si esperaba hasta el último momento, podría aprovechar para un contraataque. Tenía que imaginar la zona roja en el tapete, cuando estuviera a punto de hacer contacto…

\- Ahora… - pensó, estaba a punto de darle un corte por la espalda, casi lo logra…

… y entonces Link se agachó para evitar la hoja del florete y se alejó dando una voltereta en el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para encararla de nuevo. Zelda exhaló un suspiro de frustración, ese estuvo muy cerca.

\- Buen intento. – dijo Link.

Era un poco frustrante que Link soliera guardarse alguno que otro truco bajo la manga en cada sesión, pero en este caso, ella debería haberlo visto venir. Si bien Link era bastante fuerte para su edad (apenas era poco más de un año mayor que ella), su mayor fortaleza era el ser impredecible y adaptarse a su oponente. Eso era algo que Zelda sabía que tenía que desarrollar por sí misma, pues Link le explicó que eso no se enseña, sino que se aprende con la experiencia propia.

Sin perder tiempo, Link volvió a la ofensiva. De nuevo, Zelda intentó resistir hasta que apareciera una abertura. Esa era otra diferencia entre ambos. Link tenía un estilo de combate bastante agresivo cuya base era atacar sin parar para no darle al oponente tiempo de contraatacar. Algo arriesgado, pero para él funcionaba bien. En contraste, Zelda estaba desarrollando un estilo más defensivo, que esperaba a que el oponente cometiera un error para iniciar el contraataque. Hasta cierto punto eso era algo positivo, pues la obligaría a desarrollarlo mejor.

Los dos se quedaron trabados cuando Link dio un tajo que Zelda detuvo haciendo que la hoja de la espada quedara en el borde de la empuñadura del florete. Zelda tuvo que sostener su arma con las dos manos para hacer girar el florete, liberarse de la espada de Link y alejarse de él. Cambiando de enfoque, decidió empezar a atacar la parte baja del cuerpo, y comenzó a dirigir sus estocadas hacia las piernas de Link. Por un momento esto pareció funcionar, ya que Link comenzó a echarse para atrás, pero en el momento en que Zelda pudo acercarse para darle un corte bajo, Link lo esquivó saltando… dando una voltereta por encima de Zelda, y dándole un toquecito en la espalda con su mano libre.

Zelda apenas pudo girarse para ver la punta de la espada de Link, a milímetros de tocarle la nariz.

\- Si esto fuera un duelo real, ahora estarías muerta. – dijo Link. De inmediato retiró la espada, y dejó que Zelda volviera a pararse. – Te daré un consejo, algunos maestros espadachines suelen decirte que "esperes lo inesperado". Yo en lugar de eso te diría "es mejor que no esperes nada". –

\- Sí, creo que entiendo. – dijo Zelda. Ella ya sabía que Link tenía algunas habilidades acrobáticas, solo que en el entrenamiento no se las había mostrado. – Quiero otra oportunidad, por favor. –

\- Está bien, hagámoslo de nuevo. – dijo Link.

Empezaron de nuevo. Un poco más preparada, esta vez Zelda mejoró su desempeño. Esta vez trató de equilibrar más entre defensa y ataque, en lugar de esperar a que apareciera una abertura en las defensas de Link, intentaba crear una ella misma. Ahora, cada vez que Link atacaba y ella hacía el bloqueo, intentaba seguirlo con un ataque propio. El cambio parecía funcionar, pero ahora, Zelda estaba cometiendo otro error. Presionar más en la ofensiva parecía ser una buena estrategia, pero al hacerlo Zelda estaba haciendo además muchos movimientos innecesarios, y con ello, empezaba a cansarse.

Después de unas cuantas rondas, Zelda se las había arreglado para aguantar, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite. Tenía sentido, Link durante años había desarrollado aguante en combates largos, pero obviamente Zelda no podría hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Hizo una nota personal de que ese sería el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento. Finalmente, usando la energía que le quedaba en un último movimiento, Zelda levantó su florete y fue a darle un corte vertical. Link consiguió pararlo y la empujó para alejarla, pero al retroceder Zelda puso el tacón de su bota en un pequeño agujero en el piso del patio, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Aaaahh! –

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Link, y sin perder tiempo, alargó la mano y la agarró para evitar que se cayera. La jaló con algo de brusquedad, y luego, sin darse cuenta, la sujetó por la cintura.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, sin mover un músculo. La razón, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, simplemente algo dentro de ellos los forzaba a permanecer así. Esa cercanía, ese contacto… no querían romperlo, de ninguna manera.

El primero en percatarse de lo comprometedora de la posición fue Link, en reacción al sonido metálico en el suelo, indicador de que Zelda acababa de soltar su florete. Tenían suerte de estar completamente solos en ese momento, si alguien los encontrara, podría… malinterpretar la situación. Zelda estaba igual, sabía que tenían que separarse, pero algo no la dejaba.

Simultáneamente, los dos se alejaron, dejando salir un pequeño grito. Para entonces, los rostros de ambos habían alcanzado una tonalidad carmesí, y ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de mirar al otro de frente.

\- Lo… lo siento… - dijo Link cuando al fin sintió que recuperó su voz.

\- No… pasa nada… gracias. – dijo a su vez Zelda.

Silencio de nuevo. A Link ni siquiera le salió el "de nada", luego de que Zelda le diera las gracias por evitar que se cayera.

\- Creo que… podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy. – dijo finalmente Zelda. – Ya es un poco tarde, después de todo. –

\- Sí, tienes razón. – dijo Link, tratando de disimular lo agitado que se sentía. – Seguiremos mañana. –

\- Hasta mañana entonces. – dijo Zelda, recogiendo su florete del suelo y regresando al interior del castillo.

Link permaneció estático por un rato, hasta que Zelda se fue. Mientras iba a recoger su propio equipamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue un acto reflejo, el tratar de evitar que Zelda fuera a caerse de espaldas había sido una reacción natural. Pero el sujetarla como lo hizo, y más aún, el ACERCARLA de ese modo y el haber permanecido inmóvil mirándola a los ojos, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

\- A partir de mañana tengo que ayudar a Zelda a aumentar su resistencia. Ese será el siguiente paso del entrenamiento. – se dijo a sí mismo en un intento (inútil) de alejar esos pensamientos "inapropiados" de su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas más tarde…**_

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Hyrule, Link se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama y con la mirada fija en el techo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había terminado el entrenamiento con la princesa, y por primera vez, desde que había iniciado la mencionada actividad con ella, se sentía algo nervioso.

No era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca, cuando eran niños las muestras de cariño no eran ausentes en sus inocentes corazones; pero el acercamiento ocurrido hace unas horas, lo hizo estremecer en sobremanera.

Definitivamente, ya no sentía entre sus brazos a la dulce niña que juró proteger por mandato real y moral… ahora sintió a la mujer, un tierno capullo que dejó de ser tal, para convertiste en las más hermosa y perfumada de las rosas.

En ese momento, se cuestionó a si mismo si el afecto que le tenía desde hacía años a la futura reina, se había convertido en algo más profundo y verdadero, y fue entonces que se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo, pues un soldado no era digno de estar con una mujer tan inalcanzable como ella.

\- No debo sentir esto… no es correcto. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Es mejor dejar de lado estos sentimientos y verla como lo que es… mi futura reina y yo su súbdito, nada más. –

El perturbado joven se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a tomar un baño para calmar su espíritu, sin saber que esto sería inútil, para calmar el fuego que crecía en su corazón…

* * *

 _ **A cuatro meses de iniciar el entrenamiento…**_

Después de aquel día, Link le dio a Zelda una "pequeña" lista de ejercicios para mejorar su resistencia física, sugiriéndole que los practicara en su tiempo libre antes y después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Al mismo tiempo, intentó enseñarle cómo evitar movimientos innecesarios para reducir el agotamiento durante los duelos y resistir más.

Los primeros días le resultaron un poco molestos, pero tras un par de semanas logró acostumbrarse. Quizás lo que más le ayudó fueron los ejercicios de respiración y estiramiento de los músculos antes de dormir. Gracias a eso, en la mañana se sentía mucho más refrescada y con más energía. Al mismo tiempo, Zelda por fin había podido reemplazar sus protectores por unos más… presentables. Los que ahora utilizaba eran de oro, y estaban mejor ornamentados. Hechos a la medida, como ella quería. Incluso Link parecía verlos con un ojo apreciativo durante los entrenamientos.

Por otra parte, también habían decidido solicitar la ayuda de alguien más en el entrenamiento. Específicamente, en la parte de los "movimientos acrobáticos", que Link había dicho que no era su punto fuerte. Aquel día, se les había unido al entrenamiento Impa.

Impa era una mujer descendiente del clan de los Sheikah, que había servido a la familia real por varias generaciones. Era una mujer muy alta, aún más que Link, y su físico era bastante fuerte, incluso para ser mujer. Tenía el cabello blanco plateado, la tez más bronceada que la de Link y ojos de color carmesí. Los rasgos más notables de su rostro eran el largo y delgado mechón que colgaba de su sien derecha, y un tatuaje rojo en su ojo izquierdo. Usaba un traje azul claro ajustado, con protectores hechos de plata fina, y en el pectoral izquierdo se hacía notar el símbolo de los Sheikah, un ojo rojo con tres picos arriba y una lágrima brotando de él.

Impa era una experta en combate con o sin armas, artes que habían pasado en los Sheikah durante generaciones, y hasta que Link fue designado como tal, había sido la guardaespaldas de la Princesa Zelda. Aun así, mantenía su cargo de Comandante de la Guardia Real, pero había ayudado a Link durante el entrenamiento para estar segura de que él podría tomar su lugar como guardaespaldas de Zelda.

En este instante, Zelda se encontraba practicando con Impa las tácticas de evasión que Link le había enseñado, pero esta vez, contra otro tipo de arma. Impa estaba utilizando una naginata, un arma que le daba un alcance mucho mayor que una espada, y era útil para mantener al oponente a raya. El punto débil, desde luego, era que si el oponente lograba acercarse lo suficiente para conectar un golpe, no podría defenderse. Anteriormente, Impa había estado utilizando una espada corta, para combate cercano, y una espada gigante de mandoble, la cual era tan pesada que incluso Link tenía problemas para levantarla con las dos manos. Esto tenía el propósito de que Zelda supiera como contrarrestar a su oponente dependiendo del tipo de arma que utilizara, y estaba funcionando. Hasta entonces, el entrenamiento de Zelda se había enfocado en combate uno a uno con armas de mediano alcance (la espada y el florete), así que era hora de tratar otros puntos. Las armas de corto alcance, como la espada corta, se centraban en la estrategia de "golpear y correr", dar un golpe preciso y rápido al enemigo y alejarse inmediatamente para evitar el contraataque. Por otro lado, la espada gigante era un arma que buscaba derrotar al oponente de un solo golpe, usando su peso y poder para literalmente romper la defensa del enemigo (y a veces incluso su arma con ella). Por esta razón, ya que el florete no era un arma de mucha resistencia a algo como eso, Zelda tenía que centrarse en evadir a toda costa.

Zelda mantenía su distancia mientras evadía las estocadas de Impa. Encontrar un hueco en su defensa no resultaba sencillo. Encima, el alcance de su arma le daba a Impa una clara ventaja, pues podía atacar a una distancia a la cual Zelda no llegaba con su florete. Al parecer, la naginata era el arma preferida de Impa, pues con ella le daba muchos más problemas. Zelda daba gracias a que sus reflejos se habían agudizado con el entrenamiento. Impa se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia, pero en ese instante, sujetó la naginata solo con su mano derecha para aumentar el arco del ataque. Zelda vio su abertura: si podía desplazarse hacia el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Impa, podría atacarla por allí. Zelda no alcanzó a rodear a Impa del todo, así que se agachó para evitar el tajo de la naginata y dio una estocada hacia el costado izquierdo de la mujer. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en la mirada de Impa al darse cuenta, y apenas pudo reaccionar para evitar que la espada de Zelda la tocara, pero la princesa rápidamente la movió y apuntó la punta hacia su garganta. Las dos se quedaron congeladas unos instantes. Impa sonrió.

\- Bien jugado, Princesa. – dijo con orgullo. – Por fin encontraste la manera de romper mi defensa. –

\- No fue sencillo. – admitió Zelda. – Apenas pude darme cuenta, cuando hiciste ese ataque dejaste tu lado izquierdo expuesto. –

\- Muy observadora. – dijo Impa. – Esa es quizás tu mayor ventaja, notar esos pequeños detalles que a otros se les escapan. –

\- Oh sí. – Link estuvo de acuerdo. – No hay duda que la experiencia le ayuda mucho, su percepción mejora cada vez más. –

Zelda sonrió ante los halagos de Link e Impa. Le hacía feliz que le dijeran que estaba progresando. Por otra parte, ella trataba de aprovechar sus puntos fuertes durante los entrenamientos.

\- Bien, Zelda. Es hora de practicar los movimientos acrobáticos. – dijo Impa.

\- Como digas. – dijo Zelda.

Ambas mujeres dejaron de lado sus armas, y se fueron a la parte central del patio. Link recogió el florete y la naginata y las dejó de momento en el armero donde descansaban el resto de las armas que Impa había traído para ayudar a Zelda con su entrenamiento. Se sentó a observar como Impa intentaba enseñarle a Zelda algunos trucos acrobáticos que podrían resultarle útiles. Cuando Impa se les unió en el entrenamiento, lo primero que le enseñó fue como saltar hacia los lados y hacia atrás para evadir ataques. Ella no tenía mucha fuerza en sus piernas para dar saltos igual que Impa o Link, pero estaba progresando.

Mientras Link las observaba, o más bien, observaba a Zelda en específico, la mente del joven soldado comenzó a volar. Específicamente, al momento de aquel "acercamiento" que tuvieron cuando ella casi se cae y él instintivamente la sujetó con fuerza. En ese instante, fue como si algo despertara en su interior. Cuando estaba entrenando de manera activa, podía enfocarse y evitaba pensar en ello, pero cuando no lo estaba, como ahora, no podía sacárselo de la mente. Link había reaccionado casi por instinto para evitar que Zelda se cayera. Hasta ese punto, era algo normal, ella era su mejor amiga, pero también era la heredera del trono, su futura soberana, así que era normal que la protegiera, por obligación como su guardaespaldas y porque le preocupaba su bienestar como amigo. Pero después de que pasó el instante, y que Link tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo ocurrido, se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo que estaba pensando. En ese momento, no pensó en Zelda como su amiga, ni como la princesa de Hyrule. Solo pensó en que no podía permitir que se lastimara al caer o algo peor. Nada más.

\- ¿Por qué pensé eso? – se dijo en voz baja.

Durante mucho tiempo, Link había empezado a cuestionarse a sí mismo, respecto a sus sentimientos por Zelda. Los dos se conocían desde que eran niños, cuando ella tenía 10 años y él 11. La reina lo trajo específicamente para que fuese su compañero de juegos, ya que ella no tenía amigos de su misma edad y se sentía muy sola a veces. De principio, Link no entendió el por qué la reina lo había elegido precisamente a él para eso, pero una vez que conoció a Zelda, no iba a protestar. Pronto se dio cuenta que era la niña más dulce y amable que jamás conoció. A medida que iban creciendo, él pudo notar que, estando en público, Zelda se mostraba un poco distante y fría con los demás, irradiando un aura de madurez que superaba su edad. Pero cuando estaban solos, era como esa dulce y tierna niña a la que conoció en el jardín aquel día, esa niña que se convirtió en su mejor amiga. No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y esa pequeña niña estaba creciendo, convirtiéndose en una mujer adulta. Una mujer que quería ser fuerte, para poder cuidar de sí misma. Eso en sí mismo era algo admirable, pero había algo más.

Desde que había comenzado con el entrenamiento con Zelda, por algún motivo empezaba a sentirse más… cercano a ella. Más allá de considerarla su mejor amiga, o una hermana…

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – susurró. - ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? –

Por mucho que Link quisiera negarlo, a pesar de ser un soldado al servicio del reino de Hyrule y tener sus deberes, Link en el fondo seguía siendo solo un hombre. Un hombre joven que sabía apreciar las virtudes en una mujer, y que se sentía cautivado por ellas. Empezando, obviamente, por el hecho de que Zelda era una mujer muy hermosa. Incluso cuando apenas era una niña, Link le había dicho que era bonita, y él no era de esos niños que halagaba a las niñas solo para después negarlo para hacerlas llorar. Los años le hicieron maravillas, y ahora frente a él estaba una joven realmente bella. Pero eso no era lo único. Zelda además era inteligente, talentosa y madura para su edad, pero sobre todo, era amable y compasiva. Si Link tuviese definido un arquetipo de "mujer perfecta", Zelda encajaría completamente en él.

\- ¿Mujer perfecta? Por las Diosas, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. –

Por mucho tiempo, Link había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo que ese sentimiento hacia Zelda no era más que admiración. Admiración por el hecho de que ella quería ser más fuerte para poder cuidar de sí misma (aun cuando ya hubiese demostrado que era capaz de hacerlo). Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando, y eso le inquietaba.

\- Link… ¡Link! – gritó de repente Zelda agitando su mano frente a la cara de Link

\- ¡Eh! – Link sacudió la cabeza, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Zelda estaba frente a él. – Lo siento, me distraje. –

\- Eso no es normal en ti. – comentó Zelda. – En fin, estaba hablando con Impa, y ella tiene una sugerencia para ayudarnos con el entrenamiento. –

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Link.

\- Así es. – Impa también se acercó. – Es obvio que Zelda aún no tiene la fuerza o flexibilidad para ejecutar movimientos acrobáticos complicados. Así que pensé en otra alternativa. –

\- Impa sugiere que, tal vez, podría incorporar el uso de mi magia a nuestro entrenamiento. – dijo Zelda.

\- Mi idea es que la Princesa utilice su magia para potenciar sus capacidades físicas. Es decir, que la utilice para moverse más rápido, saltar más alto, ese tipo de cosas. – explicó Impa.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Link, de pronto interesado.

\- La magia tiene muchas aplicaciones, solo que no todos las exploran. – dijo Zelda. – Aun así, no sé si fuera algo "justo", si entiendes a lo que me refiero. –

\- Princesa, no estamos en un torneo. – dijo Impa. – No tiene nada de malo que utilices todos tus recursos disponibles. –

\- Me parece una estupenda idea. – dijo Link. – También a mí me servirá para mejorar. –

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Zelda. – No quisiera tener una ventaja injusta. –

\- Zelda, Impa lo acaba de decir, no estamos en un torneo, así que no tiene nada de malo tomarse algunas libertades. – replicó Link. – Será interesante. Y pensándolo bien, eso nos pondrá un poco más nivelados. El entrenamiento nos ayudará a los dos a mejorar. –

Zelda aún tenía sus dudas al respecto. Sin embargo, al ver que Link parecía estar tan entusiasmado con la idea, finalmente decidió acceder. Y después de considerarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era cierto, en el entrenamiento Link siempre llevaba la ventaja, por cosa de la experiencia.

\- Podemos comenzar con eso mañana. – dijo Zelda. – Si soy sincera, hoy me siento muy cansada para continuar. –

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Link. – Yo seguiré entrenando por mi cuenta un rato más. –

\- Hasta mañana entonces. – dijo Zelda.

Link siguió a Zelda con la mirada hasta que se fue del jardín. Impa se le acercó y puso solemnemente su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Está progresando muy rápido. – dijo la mujer.

\- Sí, en verdad me impresiona. – admitió Link. – A este paso, no creo que necesite que yo la proteja. –

\- Hmm… ¿realmente quieres que eso pase? – Impa lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Link. – Ella tiene mucho potencial, podría llegar a ser mejor que yo si lo deseara. –

\- No es a eso a lo que me refiero. – dijo Impa, muy enfática.

\- Soy su guardaespaldas, protegerla es mi trabajo. – dijo Link. – Aún si ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, y ambos sabemos que sí lo es. –

\- Pero tú tienes otra razón para protegerla. – dijo Impa. – Una que no tiene nada que ver con las obligaciones. –

Link se quedó callado ante esas palabras. Pero ese silencio fue toda la respuesta que Impa necesitaba para saber que tenía razón. Y aunque Link no lo admitiera de dientes para afuera, él por dentro sabía que era verdad. En el fondo, la razón por la que aceptó ser el guardaespaldas de Zelda tenía menos que ver con las obligaciones (además de los honores) que traía esa posición consigo, y más con un deseo personal de velar por el bienestar de la princesa.

\- Ah… - Link suspiró. – Tal vez. –

\- Link, ambos sabemos que ella te importa mucho. – dijo Impa. – Sé que la reina no se equivocó al elegirte como su guardaespaldas. Nadie puede cuidar de Zelda mejor que tú. –

Dicho esto, Impa también se retiró. Tras unos instantes de quedarse totalmente inmóvil, Link fue a recoger sus cosas para ponerse a entrenar por su cuenta. Colocó a su alrededor los muñecos de entrenamiento y comenzó sus ejercicios. Pero ahora, para variar, su enfoque no le ayudaba mucho a apartar aquellos pensamientos.

Sin saber muy bien porqué de pronto asaltó su mente una pregunta que había dejado de hacerse desde hacía mucho tiempo: ¿Por qué la reina lo había elegido a él precisamente para que fuese el guardaespaldas de Zelda? Link no se consideraba a sí mismo como el mejor de los soldados de la Guardia Real (a pesar de que nunca había perdido ningún combate), y estaba seguro de que Impa era igual de competente sino es que mucho mejor que él para el trabajo.

Esas últimas palabras que dijo Impa " _Nadie puede cuidar de Zelda mejor que tú"_ resonaron en su mente. Quizás, solo quizás, la reina tenía algún otro motivo para haberlo nombrado guardaespaldas de Zelda. Uno que no tenía que ver con sus habilidades o méritos, y quizás también tendría relación con el motivo por el cual la reina en persona lo trajo al castillo para que Zelda tuviera un compañero con quién jugar, hacía ya tantos años.

\- Qué tonterías. – se dijo, riéndose de sí mismo por pensar algo tan estúpido. Y sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él quería creer que eso fuera posible.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después de eso…**_

El entrenamiento proseguía a un paso cada vez más acelerado. La princesa mejoraba día a día, y su idea de utilizar su magia para potenciar sus capacidades físicas le dio a Link un excelente método para mejorar él mismo al tiempo que le enseñaba a su pupila. Tal como lo esperaba, ya que Zelda no tenía la fuerza y entrenamiento para ejecutar saltos y volteretas de la misma forma que Link o Impa, su poder mágico servía como un excelente sustituto. Normalmente, los hechiceros enfocaban el poder mágico en las manos para poder ejecutar sus hechizos, pero Zelda lo enfocaba en sus pies y piernas. Esto le permitía saltar más y correr más rápido de lo normal, aunque los primeros días se llevó unos cuantos tropezones al no saber cómo controlar el impulso. También, sus aterrizajes cuando intentaba dar volteretas en el aire igual que Link frecuentemente dejaban mucho qué desear.

Un mes y medio después de comenzar, Link se percató de que, con el beneficio que le daba a Zelda su poder mágico venía otro problema. A pesar de los ejercicios para incrementar su resistencia física, el uso de la magia era más mental que físico, lo que trajo consigo otro tipo de desgaste, uno con el que Link no podía ayudarle. No fue difícil notarlo, pues en las sesiones subsiguientes ella lograba mantenerse bastante bien al inicio, e incluso en un par de ocasiones casi lograba superarlo, pero al final quedaba notablemente agotada, cosa que Link atribuyó al hecho de que ella utilizaba mucho su poder mágico para potenciar sus movimientos. Finalmente al darse cuenta de esto, le aconsejó que intentara no depender demasiado de su poder mágico y solo lo utilizara cuando fuese absolutamente necesario, pues un desgaste físico y mental en paralelo sería contraproducente en un combate prolongado, y ella ciertamente no estaba hecha para eso.

Así, por el siguiente mes y medio se centraron en estrategias para acabar rápidamente con el oponente. Para estas alturas, el nivel de Zelda había mejorado considerablemente y Link no tenía más movimientos qué enseñarle. Más bien, lo que le quedaba era enseñarle la mejor manera de aprovecharlos. Al inicio del entrenamiento ya le había enseñado a encadenar ataques, pero ahora estaban repasándolo de otra manera, más específicamente, como crear variantes de distintas combinaciones. En este momento, Link era el que iba a la ofensiva, mientras Zelda bloqueaba sus ataques. La princesa lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que en un punto, esperando un ataque hacia su cintura, no lo bloqueó bien pues Link dirigió su espada en un corte bajo hacia su pierna. El sonido metálico del arma chocando contra la armadura era el indicativo de que ella había perdido (de nuevo).

\- Caíste de nuevo, ya es la tercera vez. – dijo Link, suspirando.

\- Soy patética. – dijo Zelda. – A estas alturas ya debería ser capaz de anticiparlo. –

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma. – dijo Link. – Lo que pasa es que con lo que hemos entrenado, ahora tus reflejos están algo condicionados. Especialmente dado que siempre entrenas conmigo, o si acaso con Impa, de algún modo siempre lo estás "esperando". –

\- Supongo. Pero admítelo, siempre intentas ser impredecible, ¿no es así? –

\- Culpable. – Link se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Es mi mejor recurso, tomando en cuenta que muchas veces he tenido que enfrentarme a oponentes que me superan en fuerza o habilidad. Pero tú tienes el tuyo, que es tu percepción. Te das cuenta de pequeños detalles, y eso te ayuda a encontrar aberturas y puntos débiles. –

El joven espadachín no estaba mintiendo en eso. En varias ocasiones, por un momento se olvidaba que estaban en un entrenamiento y se le iba un poco de la mano el deseo de ganar. Eso lo había hecho atacar de una manera algo apresurada e imprudente, y Zelda no perdió su oportunidad de intentar un contraataque en ese momento. En un par de ocasiones le pasó bastante cerca, de hecho, le pareció que cada vez se aproximaba un poco más

\- Una última vez. – dijo Link. – Recuerda lo que te dije, mantente enfocada, y no te dejes llevar por el instinto. –

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Zelda.

Ambos tomaron sus posturas y se prepararon para iniciar la ronda. Link abrió con un corte alto, seguido de uno bajo y una estocada. Zelda los bloqueó sin problemas, pues ese solía ser su movimiento inicial más acostumbrado. Pero de allí en más, y ella lo había notado desde hacía mucho, siempre variaba el patrón de sus ataques y en lo posible evitar utilizar la misma combinación dos veces en el mismo combate. Tomando una página del libro de su instructor, cuando fue a lanzarse con una estocada a distancia, Zelda esperó hasta el último momento y la esquivó agachándose y rodando en el suelo. Le había costado aprender a ejecutar esa maniobra y levantarse de inmediato, pero la práctica había pagado. Viendo su abertura, la Princesa intentó darle una estocada a la espalda, pero Link, apenas volteando a ver por encima del hombro, colocó el plano de su espada deteniendo el golpe y de inmediato se alejó. Zelda creyó ver en sus ojos por un momento una expresión de sorpresa, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Inmediatamente, Link inició su contraataque. Para evitar dejarse engañar, Zelda decidió mantener una distancia media mientras buscaba una abertura. Eso funcionó, pues lograba quedarse fuera del alcance de casi todos los ataques, y los que lograban llegarle no tenía dificultad para repelerlos.

Cuando Link finalmente pudo acercarse lo suficiente, alzó la espada para darle con un mandoble. Zelda saltó hacia atrás, viéndose forzada a utilizar su magia para poder evitarlo a tiempo. Link no se detuvo e intentó atacar de nuevo, pero Zelda bloqueó el golpe. Se agachó ligeramente y usando sus piernas para impulso adicional consiguió empujarlo de nuevo a distancia segura. Usando el mínimo poder que necesitaba, se impulsó hacia delante de nuevo con el florete listo, e inmediatamente entró a la ofensiva. Tal como le había enseñado, se lanzó con una serie de ataques relámpago, veloces pero precisos, tomando ventaja de lo ligera que era su arma. Ahora, Link era el que comenzaba a retroceder. Zelda había comenzado a desprenderse un poco de su estilo de esgrima defensivo, y ahora era más proactiva. En vez de esperar una abertura, estaba intentando crearla ella misma.

No obstante su esfuerzo, la defensa de Link parecía impenetrable. A pesar de las aberturas que Zelda lograba encontrar, simplemente no era lo suficientemente rápida para aprovecharlas. Con todo, no se daba por vencida. Estaría satisfecha si conseguía al menos acertarle un golpe. Igual que Impa que solía dejar su lado izquierdo al descubierto ocasionalmente, Link también hacía lo mismo a veces con el derecho. Quizás era la respuesta que necesitaba. Comenzó a flanquearlo, tratando de colocarse en su punto muerto por el lado derecho. Link tardó un poco en darse cuenta de esto, mientras ella buscaba conectar alguno de sus ataques, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, intentó tapar ese hueco en su defensa. Lejos de desanimarse, la Princesa presionó aún más.

Le llevó más tiempo a Link retornar a la ofensiva. Para probar si Zelda realmente había aprendido de su error, de inmediato volvió a ejecutar la combinación con la que la había derrotado en las tres rondas anteriores: estocada hacia el pecho, Zelda retrocedió para evitarla; corte de revés hacia el costado derecho, lo bloqueó sin problemas; otra estocada hacia el hombro, se inclinó hacia un lado para evitarla. Al llegar a este punto, Link de nuevo pretendió que dirigiría el corte hacia la parte media del cuerpo, pero esta vez, Zelda sí pudo ver que el ataque en realidad iba hacia su pierna. Dio un paso atrás para retirarla y giró para tratar de rodearlo y atacar por el flanco derecho. La punta del florete pasó peligrosamente cerca del brazo de Link, que al retroceder para evitarlo casi se tropieza. Pero la princesa no se detuvo allí, antes que su instructor tuviera tiempo de volver a montar su defensa comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de estocadas rápidas en sucesión. Y mientras lo hacía, Link no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos de Zelda. En ellos parecía arder una llama de determinación, el deseo de ganar le estaba dando fuerzas.

\- _"Impresionante."_ – pensó Link. – _"Se nota que lo está disfrutando mucho. Y no sé por qué, pero me gusta verla así." –_

Ese pensamiento le costó caro. Al darse cuenta, se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Le dio a Zelda toda la oportunidad que necesitaba para acertar un golpe a su hombro. El choque del florete con la hombrera metálica sacó a Link de ese pequeño trance. Los dos se miraron fijamente, Zelda parecía estar tan sorprendida como Link ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Creo que… yo acabo de ganar. – dijo Zelda rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Link. – Con eso hemos terminado por hoy. Por fin lograste ganarme una ronda, te felicito. –

\- Gracias. – Zelda sonrió. – Creo que hoy tuve suerte. –

\- No es verdad. Viendo tu progreso hasta ahora, creo que no me queda nada más por enseñarte. Mañana será nuestra última sesión. –

\- ¿La última? – Zelda sonaba algo decepcionada.

\- Sí, creo que podemos considerarla tu "prueba final". – dijo Link. – Si logras superarla, entonces tu entrenamiento estará oficialmente completo. –

\- Me… alegro. – dijo Zelda, aunque su tono voz de parecía estar en desacuerdo con sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Link se dio cuenta del tono desanimado de Zelda.

\- No es nada, solo que… ¿en serio crees que estoy lista para eso? No me importaría entrenar un poco más contigo, solo para estar segura. –

\- Eso lo decidiremos mañana. – dijo Link con firmeza. – Si no puedes superar esa última prueba, entonces seguiremos entrenando un poco más. Pero no creo que sea necesario. Tengo plena confianza en ti, sé que te has esforzado mucho por aprender en todo este tiempo. –

\- Si tú lo dices. – respondió Zelda. Sin que Link lo supiera, en realidad su desanimo se debía a otra cosa. No tanto al progreso en sí, sino al hecho de que el entrenamiento estuviera llegando a su fin. Pero no podía decírselo, no después de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que invirtió en enseñarle. – Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. –

Zelda se retiró, dejando a Link a solas con sus pensamientos. Mientras el joven espadachín recogía sus cosas para tomar su propio descanso, por fin pudo poner su cabeza en orden y reflexionar en lo que había sucedido en la última ronda de ese día. Esa victoria que Zelda logró sacarle, se debió a su propio error. Ese pequeño pensamiento que lo traicionó lo hizo bajar la guardia, apenas por un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Zelda lograra acertarle ese golpe. Pero no podía achacar lo ocurrido solo a ese pequeño error. El progreso de Zelda en sí mismo había sido notable, y en varias ocasiones ella había llegado bastante cerca de derrotarlo. Quizás con un par de años más de experiencia, ella podría llegar a ser incluso mejor que él. Definitivamente tenía el potencial para serlo.

Pero lo que a Link le preocupaba en realidad, era el por qué ese pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza. No era el primero, y con toda certeza no sería el último. Cuando comenzaron a entrenar y ella empezó a progresar a pasos agigantados, se había intentado convencer a sí mismo de que simplemente era admiración por su talento y esfuerzo. Sí, por un tiempo había logrado acallarlos, pero a medida que avanzaba el entrenamiento, se hacían más frecuentes y más difíciles de contener.

Zelda era una mujer única en su tipo, y sus cualidades siempre salían a flote por donde se le mirara. Era hermosa, amable y compasiva. También era inteligente y esforzada en todo lo que hacía, quizás al punto de ser algo perfeccionista, pero siempre quería estar segura de que hacía lo que debía hacer y que lo hacía bien. Prueba de ello era su entrenamiento. A este punto, su estilo de combate se había convertido en una especie de danza elegante y mortal. No solo era efectivo, era artístico y tenía estilo. Para alguien como Zelda, que era más inclinada a la diplomacia antes que a resolver las cosas por medio de la fuerza, le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Por mucho que lo intentara, él no podía cambiar eso. Podría ser un soldado, un espadachín o cualquier otra cosa más, pero en el fondo, seguía siendo un hombre. Un hombre joven en edad de sentirse atraído por una mujer. Y no era solo atracción física, aunque desde luego eso no hacía daño en absoluto. En toda su vida Link nunca se había interesado en ese tipo de relaciones con ninguna mujer, la única con la que querría estar era Zelda. Su lado racional le decía que no, que no era lo correcto, y por un tiempo, pareció mantenerse así. Pero el sentimiento y el deseo provenían de su corazón, y este parecía estar dominando ahora.

\- Sácatelo de la cabeza, eso nunca podría funcionar. –

No, él no tenía derecho a tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella. Ella era la Princesa de Hyrule, la heredera, y él no era más que su protector. Ocasionalmente podría ser su amigo y confidente, pero él nunca podría ir más allá con ella. No importaba cuanto lo deseara. Eso no estaba bien, y de todos modos, ella nunca lo vería a él de esa manera, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _ **En la noche…**_

Zelda se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama. Había dejado a un lado los protectores, pero por alguna razón no se había molestado en quitarse su traje de entrenamiento, a pesar de que ya casi era hora de dormir. Y al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de mirar su florete.

En algunas ocasiones, Zelda había escuchado que los mejores regalos eran los que uno mismo hacía para la otra persona. Ella comenzaba a creer que era cierto, al observar fijamente la fina y plateada hoja de su arma. Se podía ver que Link se había esmerado mucho al forjarla, específicamente para ella. Desde el día en que la recibió, se sentía realmente apegada a ella.

Había sido un largo camino para aprender a utilizar el florete, pero lo había valido. Sin embargo, Zelda realmente había llegado a disfrutar sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Link, y le entristecía un poco que estuvieran a punto de terminar. No le había mentido al decirle que quería aprender a pelear con la espada para protegerse a sí misma, pero esa no era la única, ni mucho menos la principal razón por la que se lo había pedido. El año anterior, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, ella y Link no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, a raíz de los deberes que ambos tenían que cumplir. El entrenamiento se había convertido en una forma excelente de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero aun así…

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_ Los golpes en la puerta de su cuarto la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

 _ **-**_ ¿Quién es? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Soy yo, hija. – escuchó la voz de su madre. – ¿Puedo pasar? –

\- Aguarda. – Zelda dejó su florete apoyado contra la pared al lado de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle. - ¿Necesitas algo, madre? –

\- No realmente, solo me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para conversar un poco conmigo. – dijo la reina.

\- Por supuesto. –

Zelda se apartó para dejarla pasar. La reina tomó la silla que estaba junto al escritorio de Zelda y la acercó a la cama para tomar asiento. A su vez, Zelda volvió a sentarse en la cama, de frente a su madre. La reina dirigió su mirada al florete, que descansaba apoyado en la pared.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento? – preguntó la reina, para romper el silencio.

\- Bastante bien. – dijo Zelda. – Link dice que ya casi hemos terminado. Mañana será la última prueba. –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo la reina. – Por lo que me ha contado Impa, has progresado mucho durante estos meses, me siento muy orgullosa de ti. –

\- Eso es solo porque tengo un buen maestro. – dijo Zelda con modestia.

\- No lo dudo, pero tú también te has esforzado mucho por aprender. – dijo la reina. – De cualquier manera, eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo. –

\- ¿Ah no? –

\- Zelda… - su tono se volvió algo serio. – No puedo evitar pensar que tenías otro motivo para que Link te entrenara con la espada. Sé que no mentías al decir que querías hacerlo para poder protegerte a ti misma. Pero esa no era la única razón, ¿no es verdad? –

\- No… no sé de qué hablas. – dijo Zelda.

\- Hija mía, no trates de ocultarlo. – dijo la reina. – Entiendo que durante el año anterior ustedes dos se habían distanciado un poco, y quizás, al menos en parte fue mi culpa. –

\- Eso no es cierto. Ambos teníamos deberes qué cumplir, eso no se pudo evitar. – intervino Zelda.

\- Lo sé. Y también sé que ambos lo necesitaban. – dijo la reina con un tono comprensivo. – Pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que te separé de tu mejor amigo. –

Zelda no dijo nada. Esa parte era verdad, el no poder pasar mucho tiempo de calidad con Link no había sido nada fácil. Pero era necesario, Zelda tenía que prepararse para cuando le llegara el momento de suceder a su madre como reina de Hyrule, y a su vez, Link había tenido que hacer un entrenamiento intensivo antes de ser designado como guardaespaldas personal de Zelda.

\- Zelda, te voy a preguntar algo, y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad. – dijo la reina. – ¿Qué es lo que piensas de Link? –

\- ¿Qué pienso? – dijo Zelda. – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

\- Solo respóndeme, ¿sí? –

\- Madre, él es mi mejor amigo. – dijo Zelda con firmeza. – Es un excelente muchacho, valiente, leal, y… -

Zelda se frenó. De pronto, sintió que estaba diciendo demasiado.

\- Sí, es verdad que es tu mejor amigo. Pero estás empezando a verlo como algo más que eso, ¿no es cierto? – El rostro de Zelda se puso al rojo vivo. – No puedes ocultarlo, hija, estás en edad de tener esos sentimientos. –

\- Yo… está bien, lo admito. – dijo Zelda. – Él y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos… que no me di cuenta sino hasta hace poco. –

\- Es natural, hija mía. A medida que maduras, los sentimientos cambian, se fortalecen, y se hacen más profundos. –

\- ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? – dijo Zelda. – Siempre que estamos en público me esforzaba por… -

\- Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo saberlo. – dijo la reina con una sonrisa. – Lo único que me decepciona, es que no confiaras en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo. –

\- Yo… pensé que tal vez… no lo aprobarías. – dijo Zelda algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Y pensar que yo misma lo traje aquí. – dijo la reina. Su tono no cargaba ni una pizca de reproche hacia Zelda. – ¿Recuerdas aquel día, cuando se conocieron por primera vez? –

Zelda miró fijamente a su madre. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar ese día? Cuando tenía 10 años, estaba sentada en el jardín, aburrida y sola. Y entonces, su madre apareció, trayendo consigo a un niño rubio con ojos azules, y vestido de verde. La reina le dijo que su nombre era Link, y que a partir de ahora sería su compañero de juegos si ella quería. Normalmente, ella era muy tímida con los extraños, pero algo en ese pequeño era… diferente. Ella, que siempre era callada y tranquila, de pronto corría por todo el jardín con su nuevo amigo sin dejar de reír. La reina después le dijo que desde que Link había llegado, nunca la había visto tan feliz. El tiempo pasó y aunque ambos dejaron de lado los juegos para asumir sus responsabilidades, el lazo que los unía nunca se rompió. Lo que la reina le había dicho era verdad, los sentimientos cambiaron y se hicieron más profundos con el tiempo. La reina Selena había traído a Link porque sabía que ella se sentía muy sola, aunque ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás tenía otro motivo.

\- Madre… ¿crees que yo, tal vez, pueda tener una relación con Link? – preguntó Zelda, al fin decidiendo sincerarse con su madre. – Es verdad, he dejado de verlo solo como mi mejor amigo, y estoy empezando a verlo como hombre. Me pregunto… si él me verá a mí como mujer. –

\- Yo no tengo la respuesta a eso, lo siento. – dijo la reina. – Todo lo que puedo decirte, es que para saberlo tendrás que decirle cómo te sientes respecto a él. –

\- ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? – dijo Zelda. – Tengo miedo. No quisiera destruir nuestra amistad si le digo lo que siento. –

\- Hija mía, si no lo haces, nunca lo sabrás. – dijo la reina con firmeza. – A veces, la verdad puede doler, pero la angustia de no saber la verdad puede ser aún más agobiante. –

Zelda se detuvo a pensar en esas últimas palabras. Podría arrepentirse de confesarle sus sentimientos a Link si eso terminaba con su amistad, que para ella era lo más importante. Por otra parte, podría arrepentirse aún más de no decírselos, y de pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera algo más entre los dos.

\- Bueno, hija mía, no puedo obligarte a que hagas esto, dependerá de ti decidir cuándo será el momento. Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, y deja el resto en manos del destino. – La reina se puso de pie. – Te dejaré para que descanses, buenas noches. –

La reina se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse de la habitación. Inexplicablemente, luego de la conversación, Zelda se sintió mucho más aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Su madre tenía un don para eso, era capaz se saber cómo se sentía sin que se lo dijeran, y siempre tenía las palabras correctas para ayudarla a sentirse mejor y salir de esas encrucijadas. Zelda a veces sentía que su madre la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Finalmente fue a cambiarse su ropa para dormir. Se recostó en la cama, pero antes de dormirse, agarró su florete de nuevo, y volvió a quedarse mirándolo. No se había atrevido a decirle a Link lo que sentía por miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo y la rechazara. Pero al mirar atrás, empezó a darse cuenta que eso tenía poco sentido. Link era su mejor amigo, y si bien cuando estaban entrenando podía ser estricto, eso no quitaba que era un muchacho amable y de buen corazón, y que él siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar. Y no solo eso, él había sido la primera persona que desde que tenía memoria la había hecho reír cuando eran niños. ¿No era eso una prueba de que había una posibilidad, por remota que fuese, de que él sintiera algo más que amistad por ella también?

\- Ya lo decidí. – se dijo a sí misma con determinación, volviendo a dejar el florete junto a la pared. – Mañana mismo se lo diré. -

Independientemente de si Link correspondía a sus sentimientos o no, lo mejor era decírselo de frente. Se sintió muy bien al ser honesta consigo misma y con su madre, sin duda se sentiría mucho mejor al ser honesta con Link. Y eso incluía el decirle la verdadera razón de que haberle pedido que la entrenara con la espada.

* * *

 _ **En el último día del entrenamiento…**_

Aquella tarde, apenas terminó con sus "deberes académicos", Zelda casi corrió hacia su habitación en busca de su traje de entrenamiento y su florete. Estaba impaciente por empezar. Iba a ser su última sesión de entrenamiento, y para ella, iba además a ser la más importante. Pero no por el entrenamiento en sí. La noche anterior la princesa había tomado una determinación, y se prometió a sí misma que ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos a Link. De hecho, tomó por sorpresa a su instructor, pues llegó al lugar de entrenamiento un par de minutos antes que él.

\- Vaya, hoy llegaste más temprano de lo usual. – dijo Link al ver que ella lo estaba esperando.

\- Lo siento, no podía esperar más. – dijo Zelda. Link notó que su tono de voz sonaba algo más ansioso de lo usual. Por lo visto hoy tenía más energía.

\- Bien, si ya estás lista, es hora de comenzar con tu prueba final. – dijo Link, desenvainando su espada.

\- Aguarda, Link. – Zelda lo interrumpió. – Antes de comenzar, hay algo que quisiera decirte. –

\- ¿No puede esperar a que terminemos? – preguntó Link.

\- Es… importante. – dijo Zelda. – Para mí al menos, lo es. Por favor. –

Link frunció ligeramente el cejo. Pero ella se lo estaba pidiendo por favor, y no podía negárselo.

\- Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias, por haber accedido a entrenarme. – le dijo Zelda. – No ha sido fácil, pero ha valido la pena. –

\- No lo dudo, has progresado mucho en estos meses. – dijo Link, sonaba orgulloso de ella.

\- Pero sabes, en realidad… cuando te dije que quería aprender para poder cuidar de mí misma… esa no era la única razón. – confesó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Link parecía confundido.

\- Para ser honesta, la principal razón de que te pidiera esto… fue para tener un pretexto para pasar tiempo contigo. – Zelda desvió la mirada, ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? –

\- Cuando mi madre te envió a hacer ese entrenamiento intensivo, antes de nombrarte mi guardaespaldas personal… - prosiguió Zelda. – En el tiempo en que te fuiste, realmente me sentí muy sola. Te extrañaba demasiado, en serio. –

Link de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Él también la había extrañado enormemente, pero lograba calmarse con el pensamiento de "tengo que ser más fuerte, para poder protegerla", y eso hizo que la separación le fuese más llevadera. Pero al parecer para ella fue más difícil. Ya había comenzado, y algo le decía que no podía detenerla.

\- Hacía de todo para mantenerme ocupada, pero tú siempre estabas en mi mente. Cada día, solo me preguntaba cuando te volvería a ver, y en ocasiones, hasta me preocupaba, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo podría pasarte. –

Link no dijo nada. De hecho, él no había salido limpio de su entrenamiento, y en un par de ocasiones mientras viajaba, había tenido accidentes casi fatales. Casi fue como si su "ángel de la guarda" lo hubiese salvado. Pero mejor que ella no lo supiera, no quería preocuparla.

\- A lo que me refiero es que… me siento muy feliz cuando paso tiempo contigo, no importa lo que hagamos. – dijo Zelda. – Y eso es algo que no quiero cambiar por nada, si me entiendes. –

\- Eso creo. – dijo Link, sin poder evitar sonreír. – Me… siento halagado de que estés a gusto conmigo. Para ser honesto, yo también te extrañé mucho durante ese tiempo, pero preferí no decirte nada. Sabes que no me es fácil hablar de ese tipo de cosas. –

\- No lo dudo. – dijo Zelda. Ella lo sabía de primera mano. – Hay una cosa más que quiero decirte… pero, creo que puede esperar a que terminemos con esto. –

\- Si así lo quieres. – dijo Link. – Bien, como te dije ayer, tu entrenamiento está prácticamente terminado, ya no tengo más que enseñarte. Esta será tu prueba final. Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí en un combate total. –

\- Imaginaba que sería algo así. – dijo Zelda. Era típico, el discípulo tenía que probar su valía a su maestro frente a frente.

\- Pero para esto, tendré que, como se dice, quitarme los guantes. – dijo Link con seriedad.

Dicho esto, el muchacho dejó su espada enterrada en el suelo un momento, y procedió a desabrochar las correas de sus guanteletes. Al sacarse el izquierdo, lo dejó caer, y Zelda se sorprendió cuando este hizo un ruido seco al tocar el suelo, aparte de quedar parcialmente hundido. Link procedió a hacer lo mismo con el derecho, dejándose solamente los guantes de cuero delgado sin dedos que llevaba debajo. Mientras Link flexionaba un poco sus dedos para relajarlos antes de volver a tomar su espada, Zelda aún seguía sorprendida. En todo el entrenamiento Link nunca se había quitado los guanteletes. ¿Realmente la había estado enseñando con ese peso adicional en las manos todo ese tiempo? No solo eso, la espada de Link también era algo pesada, ella misma necesitaba ambas manos para poder levantarla y aun así no era capaz de usarla de manera efectiva al 100%. Por fin entendió a lo que Link se refería. Su prueba final sería enfrentarlo a su capacidad total. Link sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj con cadena, y presionó el botón.

\- Diez minutos. – dijo Link. – Tendrás que resistir diez minutos y evitar que te desarme. Por supuesto, si te sientes capaz, eres libre de intentar atacarme, y si puedes desarmarme o acorralarme, mejor aún. Te lo advierto, no pienso contenerme en absoluto, así que espero lo mismo de ti. –

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Zelda con determinación.

Todo se reducía a eso, ahora, Zelda tendría que poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió para pasar esta prueba. Con todas las de la ley, Zelda no había podido ganarle ningún enfrentamiento a Link, a excepción de la última ronda del día anterior, y ahora que se daba cuenta que se había estado conteniendo con ella todo el tiempo, no estaba segura de si realmente podría lograrlo. Pero Link esperaba lo mejor de ella, así que no podía decepcionarlo.

Los dos asumieron su postura inicial. Esta vez, fue Link el que atacó primero, alzando la espada para un corte vertical. Tal como Zelda lo esperaba, el ataque fue mucho más rápido de lo usual, y Zelda apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para hacer un bloqueo. Pero Link no se detuvo, inmediatamente siguió el corte vertical con uno horizontal hacia la cintura, y de nuevo Zelda apenas reaccionó a tiempo para hacer el bloqueo.

Pronto la princesa entendió el por qué esto era la prueba final de su entrenamiento. Link era un espadachín muy habilidoso, eso lo había demostrado en todo momento. Pero ahora, era como si se enfrentara a alguien totalmente diferente. Sus movimientos, sin el peso de los guanteletes, eran mucho más rápidos y precisos. Incluso aunque lograba (a duras penas) bloquearlos, ya él no le dejaba tiempo ni oportunidad para contraatacar. Constantemente se lanzaba en un feroz asalto de ataques relámpago, atacando a diferentes partes del cuerpo, forzando a Zelda a retroceder para mantenerse a distancia segura. Link fue a dar una estocada estirando completamente el brazo, y Zelda saltó sobre él dando una voltereta. Se giró rápidamente para aprovechar y hacer un contraataque, pero Link lo detuvo colocando la espada por encima del hombro, y la giró para alejarla. De inmediato reanudó su ofensiva.

Los cortes y estocadas de Link aumentaban su ritmo, y Zelda cada vez tenía más dificultad para repelerlos. Instintivamente comenzó a aferrarse a su florete con más fuerza a medida que el asalto de Link aumentaba. Y no solo eso, él parecía esforzarse por no atacar el mismo punto dos veces. Lo único que le permitía a ella mantenerse a la par era su aguda percepción. Tanto tiempo de entrenar con Link le había ayudado a ver cada pequeño detalle que le sirviera para anticipar sus ataques, y eso en sí mismo estaba haciendo la diferencia.

\- Vamos, Zelda, puedes hacerlo mejor. – dijo Link de pronto. – Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tienes. –

¿Por qué le dijo eso tan de repente? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero eso no importaba. En ese instante, simplemente tenía un extraño deseo de ver las habilidades que había adquirido su discípula a lo largo de su entrenamiento. Él había seguido su progreso durante todo ese tiempo, y quería ver los resultados en su plenitud.

Por su parte, esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Link encendieron algo dentro de Zelda. A cualquier otra persona quizás eso le hubiera sonado como un insulto o un intento de provocación. Pero no a ella, que siempre se caracterizaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control. En lugar de eso, le ayudó a darse cuenta de algo. No estaba dándolo todo, y lo sabía. Desde que comenzaron se había mantenido a la defensiva y contraatacado muy poco, esforzándose solo en impedir que Link le hiciera volar su florete de sus manos. Quizás en parte se debía a que el repentino aumento en la velocidad y precisión de los movimientos de Link la habían tomado por sorpresa, pero la razón principal era otra. Tenía miedo de fallar, por eso intentaba jugar a lo seguro.

\- _"No puedo decepcionar a Link." –_ pensó. – _"Tengo que darle lo mejor de mí."_ –

Darle lo mejor de sí. Eso era lo que él quería y esperaba de ella. Darle lo mejor significaba estar dispuesta a arriesgarse, en vez de mantenerse a la defensiva cubriéndose como si tuviera miedo. Demostrarle que podía pelear a su nivel. No podía contenerse, eso sería un insulto para él como su maestro.

\- ¡Yaaaaaah! –

Por puro instinto, Zelda lanzó un grito al mandar una estocada directo al abdomen de Link. El muchacho saltó hacia atrás para evadirlo. Antes de reanudar el ataque, miró a los ojos a la princesa. Su mirada había cambiado: sus ojos brillaban llenos de determinación. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a sujetar su florete con más firmeza, y con ambas manos. Link sonrió, por lo visto ella había captado su mensaje muy bien.

Link fue a darle a Zelda un corte vertical, que ella detuvo con un bloqueo horizontal. Pero en vez de limitarse a solo bloquear, se inclinó sobre sus piernas para absorber el impacto y usó el impulso para empujar a Link hacia atrás hacia una posición más vulnerable. Hecho esto, dio tres estocadas en sucesión, una hacia la cabeza, otra hacia las piernas, y la tercera hacia el pecho. Esta vez fue Link quien tuvo que retroceder, pero la princesa no se conformaría con eso. Animada por el efecto de su ataque, continuó presionando, tomando ventaja de que su arma era más ligera y por ende podía encadenar más movimientos en un solo ataque. Siendo que el estilo de combate de Link también se enfocaba mucho en presionar constantemente a la ofensiva para impedir que el oponente pudiera responder, pronto los dos comenzaron a verse muy igualados. Cada vez que bloqueaban un ataque lo seguían con uno propio. Link tenía la ventaja en fuerza, peso y experiencia, pero Zelda compensaba su carencia en estas áreas con su percepción y agilidad en sus movimientos. De hecho, la gracia y elegancia de estos hacía que la princesa no pareciera estar combatiendo, sino más bien ejecutando una danza. Poesía en movimiento, si se pudiera decir de ese modo.

Zelda comenzó a intentar de nuevo su táctica de rodearlo para atacar su punto muerto, es decir, el lado más lejos de donde tenía su espada. Al darse cuenta de esto, y de que los movimientos de la princesa se habían acelerado, decidió sacarse otro as de la manga. En vez de girar el cuerpo del todo, para defenderse más rápida y efectivamente lo que hizo fue lanzar su espada de una mano a la otra. Zelda sabía que la mano dominante de Link era la izquierda, pero él era capaz de utilizar la espada con cualquiera de las dos, algo que tenía como precaución en caso de que su mano dominante fuese lastimada o inutilizada de alguna manera durante un combate. Con los guanteletes puestos no podía usarla al 100% de su efectividad, pero ya que no los tenía puestos pudo recuperar la ventaja con relativa facilidad. El cambio de mano solo agregaba al factor de lo impredecible, y ahora tenía que cuidarse el doble. De por sí, el hecho de que Link fuese un oponente zurdo lo hacía particularmente difícil, pero siendo ambidiestro con la espada lo era aún más.

Mientras el sonido del choque de las dos espadas resonaba por el jardín, dos personas más observaban a los jóvenes. Desde la ventana de la torre, la Reina Selena e Impa miraban con atención el duelo. De pronto se tornó interesante cuando Zelda dejó de lado las precauciones y tomó la iniciativa para atacar a Link. En otro tiempo a la reina quizás le preocuparía que su hija estuviera haciendo algo tan peligroso, pero Zelda ya no era una niña. Más todavía, ella confiaba plenamente en que Link nunca haría nada para lastimarla. No por nada lo eligió ella misma como su guardaespaldas personal. Pero ambas estaban esperando a algo más. Algo que vendría cuando hubieran terminado. La reina estaba segura de que su hija no esperaría más para decírselo.

A estas alturas ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Zelda ya ni siquiera echaba ocasionales miradas al pequeño reloj como al principio del combate. Parecía haberse olvidado de que solo tenía que resistir hasta que terminaran los diez minutos. Estaba disfrutándolo, y no solo eso, quería ganar. Tenían suerte de que no tenían a nadie viéndolos de cerca, pues hubieran notado que cada vez que se acercaban, se miraban fijamente e intercambiaban una sonrisa. De algún modo, cada uno de los dos descifraba lo que iba a hacer el otro con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro.

En un punto que Link por fin pareció ganar ventaja, trató de presionar con todo su peso a Zelda. La princesa, en lugar de empujarlo como había hecho hasta el momento, lo que hizo fue quitarse de debajo de él rodando hacia un lado en el suelo. Link, que no se esperaba esto, por un momento perdió el equilibrio y casi clava la espada en el suelo. Ella inmediatamente lo rodeó para colocarse por su punto muerto. Reaccionando por instinto, ya que no podría girar el cuerpo completo a tiempo, cambió la espada hacia la otra mano para poder dar el corte, pero Zelda lo anticipó y se agachó, y desde abajo, apuntó con su florete dando una estocada hacia arriba. Los ojos de Link adquirieron una mueca de sorpresa y algo de terror al ver la punta del florete dirigirse hacia él. Estaba expuesto, no tenía defensa alguna…

Por una fracción de segundo, la princesa se percató de que estaba dirigiendo su florete hacia todo el centro de la cara de Link. Dándose cuenta de esto y de que ya no podía pararlo, lo inclinó hacia un lado para evitar lo fatal del ataque, pero cuando Link reaccionó y movió la cabeza, la punta del arma lo rozó en la mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Zelda apretó los dientes y los brazos se le quedaron rígidos.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron congelados, exactamente en esa posición. Link con los brazos abiertos, sujetando su espada con la mano derecha, y Zelda sosteniendo su florete con ambas manos apuntando hacia arriba, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Link. Un pequeño hilo de sangre rodó por la mejilla del muchacho, a raíz del pequeño corte que la princesa había logrado hacerle con la última estocada. Ambos clavaron la mirada en el otro, sin parpadear, claramente igual de sorprendidos de lo que acababa de suceder. Justo en ese instante, el reloj por fin sonó, indicativo de que los diez minutos habían terminado. Y fue el incentivo que necesitaban para salir de su trance.

\- De acuerdo…. Un poco más y quizás ese hubiera podido ser fatal, debo tener más cuidado. – dijo Link, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla. –

Zelda también se sorprendió. Temporalmente, en verdad olvidó que, aunque fuese un duelo, seguía siendo técnicamente un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el deseo de ganar le nubló la mente por un instante. Quería ganar, quería probarse a sí misma, y también a Link. Tuvo suerte que no hubo consecuencias mayores, más allá de ese pequeño corte en la mejilla de Link.

\- Lo siento, creo que… me dejé llevar. – se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. – Link le sonrió. – Felicidades, pasaste la prueba, y con honores. Tu entrenamiento ya está completo. –

Zelda había esperado todo ese año para escuchar esas palabras. Pero el precio para conseguirlo, haberle hecho una herida, aunque fuera pequeña, haberlo hecho sangrar… por un momento se horrorizó al pensar lo que hubiera pasado de no detenerse a tiempo.

\- Pero Link… - Zelda por fin recobró su voz. – Ese último ataque no debe contar, fue… -

\- Oye, te moviste como si estuviéramos en un combate real, y ese era mi objetivo al enseñarte todo esto. – dijo Link. – Como yo lo veo… siguiendo tu propio camino podrías llegar a ser mucho mejor que yo. –

\- ¿Mejor que tú? Eso jamás, yo no… –

\- Zelda, piénsalo. – Link no la dejó continuar. – Si pudiste utilizar tu magia para potenciar tus movimientos, ¿quién dice que no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu arma? Solo imagina, si canalizaras tu poder mágico a través de tu florete, podrías crear técnicas con las que los espadachines ordinarios solo podríamos soñar. Es cierto que te he enseñado mucho sobre cómo usar una espada, pero tú puedes ir más allá de eso. –

Zelda miró su florete fijamente. Lo que Link decía era cierto, en todo ese tiempo solo había aprovechado su poder mágico para desplazarse más rápido y saltar más, pero nunca pensó en utilizarlo para potenciar el poder de su arma. Incrementar su poder cortante o tal vez añadirle un efecto elemental. Pero rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había algo más importante, ahora que su entrenamiento había concluido.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo. – dijo Link. – Ya no tengo más nada que enseñarte, con tu permiso, me retiro. –

\- ¡Aguarda! – Zelda lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta. – No… no te vayas todavía. Aún tenía algo más que decirte, ¿recuerdas? –

Link volteó a ver a la princesa. Su mirada volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez se veía… ¿suplicante, tal vez? Lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, seguro que era muy importante. Tenía que escucharla.

\- Hay algo más que no te he dicho, y que deberías saber. – empezó a hablar. – En mi último cumpleaños, lo creas o no… recibí una propuesta de matrimonio. El Príncipe Zephiel de Bern me pidió que me casara con él. –

Link sintió una repentina punzada en el pecho. Combinada además con una inexplicable y enorme furia hacia ese Príncipe Zephiel, solo por haber tenido el atrevimiento de hacerle dicha propuesta a su princesa. SU princesa.

\- En ese momento, por evitar un escándalo, no pude darle una respuesta definitiva. – prosiguió Zelda. – Lo más que pude hacer, fue aplazarla hasta cumplir mi mayoría de edad. Le dije que esperara un año más antes de poder responderle. –

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo Link, tratando de controlar su voz, para que no se notara su rabia interior. - ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijiste que sí? –

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué iba a decirle que sí, si no quiero casarme con él? – Zelda no ocultó en absoluto que realmente se molestó con ese comentario. – Es decir, me propuso matrimonio en la misma noche que nos vimos por primera vez, no puedo decir que seamos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. ¿Cómo querría casarme con alguien de quien no sé prácticamente nada? –

Link se sintió avergonzado. Por supuesto, eso era algo obvio, la idea de casarse con un desconocido, o con alguien a quien apenas conoces, tenía que ser desagradable para cualquiera.

\- Pero esa no es la única razón. – Zelda se calmó después de dejar salir aquel arrebato. – El verdadero motivo es que… desde hace tiempo, he estado enamorada de otra persona. –

Desvió ligeramente la mirada, y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había comenzado y tendría que llevarlo hasta el final sin importar el resultado. A su vez, Link tragó en seco. ¿A dónde quería llegar la princesa con eso? ¿Sería acaso lo que estaba pensando?

\- Link… desde que éramos niños, tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Hasta donde puedo recordar, fuiste la primera persona que me hizo reír, y que me sacó de esa niñez tan solitaria que siempre tuve. Tu amistad es lo más importante que tengo, y no quisiera cambiarla por nada, pero… ya siento que eso no es suficiente. Puede que suene egoísta, pero quiero ser sincera contigo, y conmigo misma. Ya no estoy conforme siendo solo tu amiga. –

Dicho esto, Zelda sujetó las manos enguantadas de Link, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que vendría a continuación. El brillo en sus ojos, una extraña mezcla de esperanza y desesperación, lo dijo todo.

\- Lo que quiero decir es… - Zelda aspiró profundo, antes de decir las palabras más importantes. – Que te amo, Link. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y si hay una persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, ese serías tú. Mi amigo más querido, la persona que me hizo reír de verdad por primera vez y me salvó de la soledad. No sé cuándo, ni cómo pasó, pero en el corazón no se manda. No he compartido tanto con nadie más, y no quiero hacerlo. –

Ya estaba, por fin lo había dicho. Solo quedaba esperar su respuesta. Estaba preparada para el rechazo, pero eso no lo haría menos doloroso. Por su parte, Link estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Aún con sus guantes sintió que Zelda le apretaba las manos con más fuerza, claramente tenía que responderle, decirle algo.

\- ¿Qué… opinará tu madre al respecto? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando recobró el habla. Un segundo después quiso darse él mismo un buen golpe por haber salido con algo tan estúpido.

\- Ella ya lo sabe. – dijo Zelda. Si pensó lo mismo que él por lo que acababa de decirle, ni su voz ni su expresión lo delataron. – Hace mucho que se dio cuenta. Y lo único que me dijo, es que estaba decepcionada de mí, por no confiar en ella. Quien sabe, tal vez ella lo había planeado así desde el principio. –

Una sensación de alivio recorrió a Link de pies a cabeza. Eso quería decir que quizás no se equivocó respecto a aquel presentimiento que tuvo meses atrás. La reina sí tenía un buen motivo para traerlo al castillo para que jugara con Zelda cuando eran niños, y posteriormente para designarlo como su guardaespaldas personal. ¿Tenía ese plan a largo plazo desde el principio solo para asegurar la sucesión? ¿O quizás, simplemente estaba pensando en la felicidad de su hija? La segunda era la más probable. Todos sabían que la persona a la que más quería la reina, junto con su difunto marido, era su hija. Pero muy pocos, y Link se contaba entre ellos, sabían que su rol de madre se anteponía a los deberes de gobernar el reino. Lo que no entendía era que, si había planeado eso para su hija desde entonces, ¿por qué lo eligió a él, a un niño descendiente de una humilde familia de herreros?

\- Zelda… yo no puedo ofrecerte grandes riquezas, extensas tierras para gobernar ni nada de eso. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? – dijo Zelda. – Tú me has dado mucho más. Me diste amistad, cariño, y siempre has estado junto a mí cuando te necesito. No quiero nada más. –

\- Princesa… - Zelda dio un ligero respingo al escuchar a Link llamarla por su título en vez de por su nombre. Pero por alguna razón, la palabra iba cargada con un tono que denotaba un inusual afecto. Y eso le gustaba, por eso no lo regañó. – Es extraño que diga que no me agrada decir mentiras, cuando no podía ser sincero con mis propios sentimientos. Yo tampoco me sentía satisfecho siendo solo tu amigo y protector. Debo admitir que siempre he sentido un gran cariño por ti. Pero este tiempo que hemos pasado entrenando juntos, me hizo verte de una manera diferente. Entre más progresabas, más me impresionabas. Aunque al principio creí que solo era admiración, una parte de mí sabía que era más que eso. Pero no quería aceptarlo, algo en mí me decía que eso estaba mal, que no era correcto tener esos sentimientos por alguien como tú. –

\- Link, mi madre siempre ha dicho que la verdadera realeza se encuentra aquí. – dijo Zelda, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. – Los orígenes no importan, lo que importa es como vives tu vida y lo que sientes. –

Link desvió la mirada. Por lo visto, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener el contacto visual con Zelda. La princesa se dio cuenta de esto, y no entendía por qué estaba tan renuente. Ambos habían admitido que se amaban, y la posibilidad de que la reina Selena no aprobara su relación quedaba descartada. ¿Qué se los estaba impidiendo? Llegados a este punto, Zelda decidió tomar un enfoque más firme. Empezó por sujetar a Link del mentón y hacer que la mirara de nuevo. Los ojos de la princesa irradiaban un aura de firmeza y determinación.

\- Déjame decirte algo más, Link. – le dijo. – Hay otra razón aún más importante por la cual te pedí que me entrenaras. Siempre has sido tú el que me ha cuidado y protegido, y créeme que me siento muy feliz y agradecida con eso. Pero me aterra pensar que pudiera pasarte algo. Y es por eso que quería hacerme más fuerte. No solo para cuidar de mí misma, sino también para poder protegerte yo a ti. –

Esas últimas palabras lograron derrumbar la última defensa que pudiese haber puesto Link para renegar de sus sentimientos. Él ya no quería ser el guardaespaldas, y ella tampoco quería ser la Princesa de Hyrule. En ese momento y lugar, solo eran un par de jóvenes enamorados. Decidiendo que ya no quedaba más nada qué decir, sin dejar de sujetarle el mentón, Zelda posó su otra mano detrás de su cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. A sabiendas de lo que venía, el muchacho no opuso ninguna resistencia y cerró los ojos en espera, hasta que finalmente pudo sentir los labios de la princesa sobre los suyos. Siendo su primer beso, no imaginaba cómo sería la sensación, no se esperaba que fuese algo tan cálido, tan dulce, tan sencillo y a la vez tan placentero.

Al terminar, los dos volvieron a mirarse fijamente y se sonrieron. El beso lo había sellado, ya no había vuelta atrás. El lazo de amistad entre ambos había hecho lugar a uno nuevo, un lazo de amor.

\- Zelda. –

\- Shhhhhhh… - La princesa lo calló poniendo su dedo en su boca. – No digas nada. –

\- Solo me pregunto si… -

\- No. Digas. Nada. – Le sonrió de manera pícara. Él no pudo más que hacer lo mismo, y esta vez, decidió tomar la iniciativa y sujetándola de la cintura, fue él quien inició el beso.

Entre tanto, la reina Selena e Impa, que observaron con atención toda la escena, también se mostraron felices al ver a los dos jóvenes demostrarse su amor. De algún modo, estaban listas para intervenir y "darles una mano" si era necesario, pero al final les alegró no tener que hacerlo. De allí en más, con sus sentimientos aclarados, ellos podrían caminar por ese sendero, juntos. Solo les quedaba esperar para ver hacia donde los llevaría.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Se hizo el milagro, Fanfiction, ¡he vuelto! Después de más de año y medio de no publicar nada. Antes que todo, quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a **Goddess-Artemiss,** que fue la que reavivó mi chispa como escritor y me ayudó a sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, que de hecho llevaba su tiempo y pasó por varias correcciones y cambios hasta que por fin quedó en esto. Aparte, también me ayudó con sugerencias e incluso con una escena completa (específicamente la de Link en su habitación), así que le acredito de manera correspondiente. Eres una gran amiga y excelente escritora, muchas gracias ^^

Planeaba originalmente hacerlo un oneshot, pero ya que se estaba alargando más de la cuenta y tenía prisa por publicar algo, finalmente decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, después de todo es mi regreso a Fanfiction. A ver si en a más tardar dos semanas completo la parte II, donde todo el entrenamiento será puesto a prueba.

Finalmente, si les suenan familiares los nombres del reino de Bern, Desmond o Zephiel, quizás hayan jugado los juegos de Fire Emblem para GBA. Me tomé algunas libertades con ellos, como habrán notado, utilicé solamente sus nombres y apariencias, más no sus personalidades al 100%. Los veremos un poco más en la segunda parte, ya tengo cubierto lo que quería en la primera. De todos modos, ahora mi prioridad es quitarme de encima por fin esa clase que ha sido la piedrita en mi zapato desde el semestre pasado y poder continuar para graduarme, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para la conclusión de esta historia. Hasta entonces me despido, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews, quiero saber si no me he oxidado como escritor en todo este tiempo.


	2. Parte II: Enfrentamiento

**Lecciones de Esgrima para la Princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

 **Parte II: Enfrentamiento**

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Habían transcurrido casi dos meses después de que concluyera el entrenamiento de Zelda. Desde aquel día, la princesa no cabía en sí de felicidad ante el pensamiento de haber iniciado una relación romántica con Link. Pero como era obvio, tenían que abstenerse de demostrarse su afecto en público. Las únicas personas que sabían de su relación eran, desde luego, la Reina Selena e Impa, quienes les aconsejaron que lo mejor era mantener su relación en secreto por el momento. Así, él la acompañaba a todas partes como su guardaespaldas, pues ese era su deber, pero mantenía su distancia para que nadie supiera nada de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Solo cuando estaban a solas eran libres de mostrarse su afecto. A veces, la reina les permitía "escaparse" a la ciudadela de incógnitos solo para que pudieran tener algo de tiempo para ellos sin ningún riesgo, pero aun así no era fácil el tener que ocultarse, los dos deseaban poder actuar como una pareja normal y gritar al mundo su gran amor. No obstante, no sería así por mucho más tiempo.

En aquel momento, Zelda se encontraba en los jardines entrenando, pero ahora estaba haciéndolo sola. Ya que Link no tenía más nada que enseñarle, lo que le quedaba era buscar maneras de implementar su poder mágico en su florete para hacer ataques especiales con él. Ya había logrado hacer lo más básico, al imbuir la hoja con su poder mágico aumentaba su poder cortante, pero estaba tratando de ir más allá, usando hechizos elementales. Los estaba probando con los muñecos de entrenamiento de Link, que amablemente se los había prestado.

\- Aquí vamos. – dijo, poniéndose frente al primero a una distancia media.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y enfocar su poder mágico. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás mientras cargaba una energía verde en el florete, y luego dando un paso al frente, dio una fuerte estocada hacia adelante, extendiendo su brazo por completo. Si bien a esa distancia la hoja no lo alcanzaba, la estocada generó un tornado horizontal que salió hacia el muñeco, empujándolo hacia atrás y derribándolo. Zelda sonrió con satisfacción, ese ataque podría ser muy útil para alejar al enemigo si estaba en problemas. Volvió a ejecutarlo unas cuantas veces más, para medir cuál era su alcance máximo y a qué distancia era mayor su efectividad. El tornado se disipaba aproximadamente a unos diez metros de distancia, y la fuerza de su empuje era máxima en el punto medio de esa distancia. Hizo una nota mental de no olvidar eso.

Terminado esto, se dirigió hacia otro muñeco. Este estaba fuera del césped del jardín y alejado del resto. Se puso frente a él, esta vez a corta distancia. Sujetó el florete con ambas manos y volvió a concentrarse. Esta vez, la hoja comenzó a brillar con una luz roja, y un segundo después se prendió en llamas. La princesa levantó en alto el florete llameante, para luego bajarlo con fuerza, creando una explosión de fuego que redujo al muñeco a cenizas. Tuvo que retroceder de inmediato para evitar recibir daño de su propio ataque. Zelda sabía que podría haber creado una explosión aún más poderosa pero hacerlo era un arma de doble filo pues se arriesgaba a quedar ella misma dentro de su rango. Tenía que tener cuidado al utilizar ese ataque, y asegurarse de nunca ejecutarlo en las cercanías de algo inflamable.

Esperó a que el muñeco terminara de arder y regresó hacia el resto. Le quedaban un par de ataques más que podía practicar con ellos. Nuevamente sujetó la espada con ambas manos, esta vez haciendo una "guardia diagonal" mientras se concentraba. La hoja esta vez adquirió un resplandor azul-blanco, y a su alrededor se podían ver flotando unos pequeños fragmentos de lo que parecía ser hielo o cristal. Se mantuvo así por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente hizo un corte diagonal de revés hacia arriba. La espada dejó una estela azul tras el movimiento, y un segundo después los fragmentos se habían clavado como dardos en el muñeco. Otro ataque de largo alcance, aunque requería más precisión que la estocada con tornado. Sin embargo, el verdadero propósito era más defensivo, pues ese hechizo imbuía la hoja del florete con una barrera protectora que mientras estaba activa, retornaba el impacto recibido repeliendo al atacante. Claro, sin un oponente no podía poner eso en práctica.

Se giró hacia el último muñeco que quedaba en pie. Este sería el más difícil pues requería de una precisión milimétrica. Preparó el florete y comenzó a correr hacia el muñeco, mientras la hoja adquiría un resplandor dorado. Se colocó a distancia para atacar y usando el impulso de la carrera dirigió su arma hacia los ojos del muñeco. La energía mágica se concentró en la punta y al hacer contacto, hubo una pequeña explosión luminosa que hizo que le volara la cabeza.

\- Maravilloso. – escuchó la voz de Link. La princesa se volteó a ver, no se notaba nada sorprendida de ver a su guardaespaldas-ahora-prometido observándola. – Perdón por no anunciarme, estaba disfrutando un poco el espectáculo. –

\- No te preocupes. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, acercándose para saludarlo como era debido, con un beso. – Extraño un poco entrenar contigo, pero ha valido la pena. –

\- Sí, eso puedo verlo. – dijo Link. – Te tengo buenas noticias. Hablé con tu madre, y me dijo que este año se asegurará por todos los medios de que no me perderé tu cumpleaños. –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Zelda.

El cumpleaños número 18 de la princesa ya estaba muy próximo, y ambos sabían que sería un día muy importante, por varias razones. Aparte de las más obvias, la reina estaba planeando que en esa fecha se comprometieran oficialmente. Como ese mismo día se celebraría su ceremonia de madurez, sería reconocida oficialmente como una adulta y estaría en todo el derecho de elegir libremente al que sería su futuro esposo. La reina deliberadamente quería hacerlo de esa manera, pues una vez que su hija cumpliera su mayoría de edad, por más que hubiera quienes protestaran (y sin duda así sería) no podrían hacer nada al respecto. La única que legalmente podría poner un veto a la posibilidad de matrimonio de Link con Zelda era la propia reina Selena, pero eso no iba a suceder. Ella sabía mejor que nadie de los sentimientos de su hija, y su confianza en Link estaba fuera de discusión. Sus orígenes podrían ser humildes, pero el joven se había ganado su lugar a pulso. Podría estar tranquila dejándola en sus manos, él sin duda iba a cuidar de ella y a amarla con todo su corazón. De cierta manera, Link era como el hijo varón que hubiesen deseado tener ella y su esposo, pero lamentablemente eso no fue posible debido a su muerte antes de poder concebir a otro hijo después de Zelda. Aunque amaba mucho a su hija, le entristecía un poco el no haber podido tener un noble hijo varón, pero estaba agradecida con las Diosas por traer ante ella un noble potencial yerno.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que a Zelda le inquietaba un poco. El año anterior, en su cumpleaños número 17, recibió una propuesta de matrimonio de parte del príncipe Zephiel de Bern. Siendo que acababa de conocerlo, era obvio que la idea de casarse con él no le venía para nada. El príncipe no parecía muy dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y le ofreció que le diera un año para conocerse mejor, pero salvo por algunas reuniones menores durante los primeros dos meses, su interacción no fue gran cosa. Y por cuestión de deberes, Zephiel tuvo que viajar todo ese tiempo con su padre por todo el continente, lo que les impidió, para bien o para mal, tener más encuentros el resto de ese año. Ocasionalmente recibía alguna que otra carta suya, pero ella no tenía mucho tiempo para leerlas o ganas de hacerlo en realidad. Por fortuna eran pocas y breves, así que sus respuestas, que las daba solo por cortesía, eran iguales. A pesar de que no se habían visto desde entonces, ella tenía el presentimiento de que, a más tardar el día de su cumpleaños, Zephiel aparecería para escuchar su respuesta. Bien, la respuesta como tal, ya sabía cuál sería. ¿Pero cómo decírselo sin ofenderlo? Una parte de Zelda deseaba que no apareciera hasta después de su cumpleaños, pero la reina Selena sin duda no iba a dejar de enviarles al rey Desmond y a su familia las invitaciones para la fiesta por algo como eso. Tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano.

\- Y ya que estamos hablando de tu cumpleaños. – prosiguió Link. - ¿Quieres que te regale algo en particular? –

\- Link, estar contigo es todo el regalo que necesito. – dijo Zelda con ternura. – En serio, no tienes por qué darme nada. –

\- Sabes que me sentiré culpable si no te hago algún detalle. – replicó Link.

\- Ya que lo pones de esa manera. – dijo Zelda. – Te lo dejo como desafío personal, sorpréndeme. –

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Link resignado. – Mientras tanto, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo a caballo por la pradera? –

\- Eso me encantaría. Solo déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa. – dijo Zelda. – Nos veremos en los establos. –

Zelda se fue a su habitación a buscar sus ropas de montar, mientras Link se dirigía a los establos a preparar los caballos. El dar paseos a caballo era otra de las actividades que habían comenzado a hacer juntos desde que empezaron su relación. Les venía de maravilla cuando necesitaban algo de aire fresco, y como él la acompañaba, se podían alejar de todo y de todos sin que nadie sospechara nada, pues todos pensaban que solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber como guardaespaldas de la princesa.

Ya en los establos, Link pasó de largo a todos los caballos que se encontraban allí, llegando hasta el corral donde estaban los que les pertenecían a él y a la princesa. El caballo de Zelda era un semental completamente blanco, grande y fuerte, al que su dueña le había puesto por nombre Cloud. A su lado estaba una yegua de color canela, con la crin y las patas blancas, que le pertenecía a Link, y su nombre era Epona. Esta yegua había sido prácticamente un regalo, pues los soldados la capturaron en estado salvaje pero no dejó que nadie la montara, resoplando y pataleando cada vez que alguien trataba de ensillarla. Cuando Link se le acercó, sin embargo, se puso de lo más mansa, y se dejó montar sin protestar. En vista de eso, la reina decidió dejar que fuese la montura personal del muchacho, como una recompensa por sus servicios. De eso ya hacían un par de años aproximadamente. Y por curioso que pareciera, poco después que Link y Zelda empezaron su relación, sus caballos empezaron a ponerse extrañamente amigables el uno con el otro también.

\- Muy bien, Epona, ¿estás lista para ir a dar un paseo? – le dijo a su yegua.

Esta respondió con un relincho, como si dijera que sí. Le colocó las riendas y la silla, acariciándola detrás de la cabeza por ser una buena chica. Para ahorrarle trabajos a Zelda, decidió preparar a Cloud él mismo también. Por fortuna, el caballo blanco era más dócil que Epona, y si bien no se fiaba de los extraños, se notaba que le tenía confianza a Link también. La yegua, por otro lado, aún no permitía que la princesa la montara, al menos no ella sola. Las pocas veces que lo había hecho era cuando Link iba con ella también. Fue por eso que le dieron poco después su propia montura.

\- Perdón por la espera. – escuchó la voz de Zelda. Ya traía puesto su traje de montar, que en lugar de falda tenía unos pantalones blancos, y botas de tacón alto. También usaba una chaqueta rosa oscuro con casaca, así era mucho más cómodo para montar a caballo. Para evitar ser reconocida, traía también una capa con capucha a juego con la chaqueta.

\- En marcha. – dijo Link, sacando a la yegua de su corral. Zelda hizo lo propio con su caballo y se colocó su capucha. Una vez afuera la pareja, ambos ensillaron sus monturas y se dirigieron a la puerta externa en la muralla al oeste del castillo. Así podrían salir hacia la pradera sin tener que pasar por la ciudadela, e iniciar su paseo sin contratiempos.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el castillo…**_

En una de las torres más altas, la reina Selena se encontraba hablando con Impa. Las dos estaban discutiendo un asunto bastante serio.

\- Majestad, ¿está usted segura de esto? – preguntó Impa.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo la reina. – Desmond ha sido un gran amigo para mí desde hace años, si no lo invito sería un grave insulto. –

\- Pero si es cierto lo que dijo la princesa… ¿no será un poco arriesgado? – prosiguió Impa. – Si aún mantiene en pie esa propuesta… -

\- Mi hija ya tomó su decisión, y yo también. – dijo la reina con firmeza. – Y Desmond y su familia tendrán que respetarla. –

\- Mi reina, con todo respeto, le he servido durante años, y créame que no cuestiono su juicio. – dijo Impa. – Pero no conozco lo suficiente a la familia real de Bern para saber cómo reaccionarán ante esto. –

La reina tuvo que darle la razón en eso último. El año anterior, cuando el rey Desmond y su hijo llegaron para proponerle la unión de sus reinos, la reina le dejó claro que la que tenía la última palabra era su hija. Zelda en ese momento no pudo darle una respuesta definitiva, solo lo aplazó un año. Pero, con lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, quedaba claro cuál sería la respuesta. La preocupación de Impa no estaba del todo mal infundada. El rey Desmond era en general un hombre justo y honorable, pero a veces podía ser muy orgulloso, y no era del tipo que se daba por vencido con algo tan fácilmente, aunque le llevara toda una vida. También, la diplomacia no era exactamente su punto fuerte, por lo que tampoco era fácil negociar con él.

\- Desmond puede ser orgulloso y testarudo a veces, pero sé que es un buen hombre. – dijo la reina. – Estoy segura que entenderá mi decisión. –

\- Y… ¿en el caso hipotético (solo hipotético) de que no fuera así? – preguntó Impa de nuevo. La reina se tomó su tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

\- Tomaremos las precauciones debidas. Como dije, no creo que Desmond llegue a tales extremos, pero no estará de más prepararnos para el peor escenario posible. Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. –

\- Por supuesto, Majestad. – dijo Impa. – Con su permiso, me retiro. –

La Sheikah dejó la habitación, dejando a la reina observando por la ventana. A lo lejos, en las praderas, pudo ver dos figuras ecuestres. Aún a esa distancia los colores diferentes de los caballos los delataron, ella sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

\- No permitiré un incidente entre nuestros reinos. – dijo con firmeza. – Y tampoco le quitaré su felicidad a mi hija. –

No sería la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como eso, y con certeza no sería la última. Pero siempre había alternativas, aunque no fuesen tan obvias a simple vista. Cuando llegara el momento, encontraría la manera.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas al oeste de Hyrule, y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. La princesa y su guardaespaldas regresaban a toda prisa al castillo, pues no querían tentar a su suerte quedándose fuera antes que cayera sobre ellos la noche. Al llegar al portón, ya que nadie les llamó pidiendo que se anunciaran o algo, Link se acercó a ver, y frunció el cejo al darse cuenta que el guardia que se suponía que vigilara el portón se había quedado dormido, de pie. Cuando gritarle no sirvió de nada (quizás porque estaba roncando muy fuerte) tomó una pequeña piedra, y se la arrojó al casco. Eso bastó para que se despertara, cayéndose de bruces por el susto y el golpe. De inmediato y con mucha vergüenza de sí mismo, les abrió el portón para que pudieran entrar de vuelta. Obviamente ambos jóvenes le dirigieron miradas de desaprobación. Se dirigieron hacia los establos para dejar a Cloud y Epona, para luego entrar al castillo.

\- Ahhh, qué bien me siento. – dijo Zelda, estirándose un poco. – Tenemos que hacer estos paseos más a menudo, Link. –

\- ¿No te basta con tres veces por semana? – sonrió Link. Desde luego, él no se quejaría por aumentarlos un poco, si podía estar con ella.

La princesa solo se rió ante el comentario. Mientras iban caminando, se acordó de algo que tenía que hablar con su prometido, algo muy importante.

\- Link, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar. – le dijo, deteniéndolo por un momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Link. - ¿Te preocupa algo? –

\- No, bueno, sí, a decir verdad. – admitió Zelda. – Mi cumpleaños ya se aproxima, y como sabes, mi madre planea anunciar ese día nuestro compromiso. –

\- Lo sé, lo estoy esperando con ansias. –

\- Sí, yo también, pero… - Zelda tomó un profundo respiro, tenía que ser directa. – Es sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo el príncipe de Bern hace ya casi un año. –

\- Cómo olvidar eso. – Link frunció ligeramente el cejo ante la mención de ese príncipe. No estaba bien juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le quitaran a su princesa.

\- También te dije que le pedí que me diera un año antes de darle una respuesta, ¿lo recuerdas? Bien, ese año se cumplirá exactamente en mi próximo cumpleaños, como ya sabrás. –

\- Pero también me dijiste que dos meses después se fue en un viaje con su padre, y no lo viste más desde entonces. – dijo Link. – Si quería conocerte mejor, no pudo cumplir muy bien que digamos su parte del trato. –

\- Así es. – admitió Zelda. – Pero eso no quita que quizás aparezca ahora. Mi madre y su padre han sido buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, así que es obvio que los invitará, y a menos que tengan algún compromiso apremiante (que lo dudo) no creo que falten. –

\- Suenas como si quisieras que no aparecieran. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Así de obvio? – Zelda no se molestó en negarlo. No que en realidad quisiera ocultárselo, desde luego.

\- Zelda, dime la verdad. – dijo, Link, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –

\- Tal como dijiste, el príncipe Zephiel y yo no llegamos exactamente a conocernos muy bien. – dijo Zelda. – Hasta donde he podido ver, parece ser cortés y educado, pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Si aún tiene intenciones de contraer matrimonio conmigo… estoy preocupada de cómo podrá reaccionar cuando sepa que ya estoy comprometida. –

Link no pudo decir nada para refutar eso. Quizás él no conociera en persona a los miembros de la familia real de Bern, pero hasta él sabía del poderío militar que tenía la nación, y del cual estaban muy orgullosos. Si el heredero tenía temperamento cuando no conseguía lo que quería, no sería difícil que eso fuese la chispa que iniciara un incidente entre los dos reinos. El reino de Bern no era de los que querrías tener como enemigos.

\- Y… ¿qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- Aún no estoy del todo segura. – dijo Zelda. – Solo sé que tendré que afrontarlo cuando aparezca. Pero hay algo que puedo decirte con toda certeza. No pienso permitir que nada, ni nadie, me separe de ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo, ni ahora, ni en mil años. –

El joven sonrió ante las palabras de su prometida. Aunque ella misma no lo viera a veces, era una mujer muy fuerte, y eso, junto con su gran belleza y puro corazón, era una de las cosas que más le atraía de Zelda. Nunca dudaba en defender aquello en lo que creía, ni tampoco lo que era importante para ella. Lo haría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotras esta noche? – le dijo de pronto.

\- No lo sé, ¿está bien que yo…? –

\- No quiero excusas. – dijo Zelda, poniéndole el dedo en los labios para callarlo. – Mi madre ordenó que hoy prepararan tu platillo favorito para la cena. No creo que quieras perdértelo. –

Si había otra forma de llegar al corazón de Link, sería sin duda a través de su estómago. Él prefería prepararse su propia comida (y de hecho era bastante bueno en ello), pero nunca podía resistirse a una buena invitación, menos cuando los cocineros del castillo eran los mejores en su oficio, y él lo sabía de primera mano. Aparte, si eventualmente estarían cenando juntos todos los días, ¿qué importaba si empezaban a hacerlo un poco antes, solo de vez en cuando?

* * *

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

Quedaban solamente diez días para la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de la princesa Zelda. Toda la ciudadela estaba en movimiento, los ciudadanos corrían de un lado al otro en busca de los mejores atuendos y demás para verse bien cuando llegara el día. Las posadas estaban repletas de gente, pues los reyes, príncipes y nobles de los reinos vecinos también estaban llegando, muchos de ellos con anticipación, para el gran evento.

Aunque Zelda y Link querían ayudar también con las preparaciones, aquel día la reina Selena decidió darles un descanso, y les dijo que podían ir a la ciudadela a relajarse un poco. "Relajarse" era un término relativo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de actividad por todos lados. Mientras algunos de los sirvientes del castillo colocaban decoraciones, los ciudadanos daban vueltas por todos lados buscando arreglarse lo mejor posible. Algunos incluso se pararon a preguntarle a la princesa su opinión sobre sus atuendos. Finalmente, después de un rato, decidieron sentarse en la fuente de la plaza, que era el único lugar relativamente despejado.

\- Esta no era exactamente mi idea de tomar un descanso. – dijo Zelda.

\- Lo mismo digo. – agregó Link. – Al menos aquí está un poco más tranquilo. –

\- A veces desearía no haber nacido princesa. Todo el alboroto que se arma solo por mi cumpleaños. –

\- Oye, velo de esta forma, no todos los días cumples 18. Seas princesa o no, es una fecha importante. –

\- Lo sé. – Zelda esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentía algo nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa de que pronto sería reconocida como una adulta. Ganaría muchas nuevas responsabilidades con eso, pero también muchos privilegios. Y el principal, desde luego, estaba justo junto a ella. – Por otro lado, Link… piensa que, una vez que nuestro compromiso sea oficial, tú también tendrás muchos deberes adicionales. –

\- Si es por ti, lo valen. – respondió Link.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando el puente levadizo de la entrada fue bajado, dejando entrar una carroza. Esta iba tirada por dos caballos, y sus adornos externos hacían ver que se trataba de personas importantes. Por un instante, ni Link ni Zelda le dieron importancia, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y la princesa notó la cresta que tenía en la puerta: un dragón alado. Ante esto exhaló un suspiro, sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba.

Y con toda certeza, la carroza se estacionó muy cerca de allí, y en cuanto el paje les abrió la puerta, salieron el príncipe Zephiel y su padre el rey Desmond. Pero esta vez estaban acompañados por una mujer y una niña pequeña. La mujer aparentaba la misma edad que la reina Selena, tenía cabello rubio algo más oscuro que el de Zephiel y Desmond, aunque la forma de su cara era similar a la de Zephiel. La niña, que parecía tener unos seis o siete años, era como su viva imagen en miniatura, excepto porque su cabello era más ondulado y corto. No pasó mucho antes que los cuatro notaran en dónde estaba Zelda y comenzaran a aproximarse.

\- Vaya, pero si esto es una gran sorpresa. – dijo el rey Desmond.

\- Bienvenido, rey Desmond. – saludó Zelda cortésmente. – No los esperábamos tan pronto. –

\- Terminamos un poco antes de lo esperado con las negociaciones, así que pudimos venir más pronto. – dijo Zephiel. – Y me alegra que haya sido así, estoy muy feliz de verte. –

Dado que Zelda no podía responder de la misma manera con sinceridad, solo se limitó a sonreírle de manera algo forzada. Por su parte, Link estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre el príncipe para evitar hacer una escena.

\- Hermano, ¿ella es la princesa de la que hablas todo el tiempo? – dijo de pronto la niña.

\- Guinivere, más respeto. – la reprendió la mujer, con un tono tranquilo pero estricto. – Primero debemos presentarnos apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Hellene, es un honor conocerte al fin, princesa Zelda. Mi querido esposo aquí presente habla muy bien sobre ti y tu madre. Estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlas. –

\- Me honra con sus amables palabras, reina Hellene. – respondió Zelda.

\- Y por supuesto, nuestra hija menor, Guinivere. – dijo, señalando a la pequeña. – Espero que disculpes su pequeño arrebato, aún está aprendiendo los protocolos. –

\- No se preocupe. – dijo Zelda, inclinándose para saludar a la pequeña. – Hola, Guinivere, es un placer conocerte. –

\- Igualmente. – la pequeña sonrió. – Mi hermano habla de ti todo el tiempo, dice que se casarán pronto. –

El inocente pero inapropiado comentario de la niña provocó las reacciones más obvias de parte de cada uno. La reina Hellene se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contenerse la risa, Zephiel se ruborizó levemente, al igual que Zelda, el rey Desmond se dio una palmada en la cara y negó con la cabeza, y Link desvió la mirada para que nadie notara que estaba rechinando los dientes.

\- Eso aún… está en tela de juicio, Guinivere. – corrigió Zephiel. – Aún no me ha dado una respuesta. –

Zelda se tranquilizó un poco con eso. Por lo menos Zephiel era lo bastante honesto para no dar por hecho que ya la tenía asegurada, al menos por el momento. Siendo así, quizás sería buena idea dejar las cosas claras ahora mismo, era una buena oportunidad. Pero en ese instante, Zephiel notó al joven que acompañaba a Zelda, que había permanecido al margen de toda la conversación. Se fijó en él por la bufanda que llevaba, con el tapiz de la familia real.

\- Oh, discúlpame, tú eres… -

\- Ah sí, permítanme presentarlos. – Zelda vio su oportunidad. – Príncipe Zephiel, él es Link, y es mi… -

\- Guardaespaldas. Soy el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Zelda. – completó Link, antes que Zelda tuviera la oportunidad. – Es un honor conocerlos, a todos. –

\- Igualmente. – dijo Zephiel. – Debes sentirte muy honrado, al tener bajo tu protección a una persona tan importante. –

\- Así es. Daría mi vida por la princesa mil veces si fuera necesario. –

\- Bueno, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de cortesías y demás. – intervino el rey Desmond. – Ha sido un largo viaje y necesitamos un buen descanso. Esperamos con ansias el día de tu cumpleaños, princesa Zelda. –

La familia real de Bern se dirigió hacia una de las posadas más elegantes de la ciudadela, una de las más concurridas para los reyes, príncipes y nobles que habían sido invitados. Mientras se iban, alcanzaron a escuchar decir a la pequeña Guinivere algo que sonó como "por fin podré tener una hermana". Una vez que se fueron, Zelda por fin se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba a punto de aclarar las cosas con Zephiel y su familia, pero Link deliberadamente la interrumpió

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste decírselos? Podríamos haber aclarado todo ahora mismo. –

\- Si ibas a decirles que soy tu prometido, ahora no era el momento. – respondió Link, en voz baja para que nadie más los oyera.

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Porque si hablamos legalmente, el compromiso no puede ser oficial hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. – señaló Link. – Tu madre nos dio su bendición, es cierto, pero fuera de eso no tenemos nada para respaldarlo. –

\- Pero… -

\- Zelda, sé que estás preocupada, y te entiendo, yo también lo estoy. – dijo Link, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Pero no podemos hacer nada precipitado. Si nos mantenemos dentro de la ley, todo saldrá bien, pero un error como ese podría costarnos todo lo por lo que hemos luchado. –

Zelda bajó la mirada, avergonzada consigo misma. Link tenía toda la razón, casi cometió un error garrafal, que podría haberles costado muy caro a los dos. Hasta que la reina no lo anunciara, su compromiso no podía ser oficial, así que no tenían manera de respaldarlo legalmente. En su afán de querer formalizar su relación estuvo a punto de adelantarse a los hechos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

\- Perdóname… es solo que, esto es tan frustrante. – La voz de Zelda comenzó a quebrarse. – ¿Por qué tenemos que ocultarlo, como si fuera algo inmoral? –

\- Yo también lo detesto, en serio. – Link estuvo de acuerdo. – Pero hemos podido resistir por casi tres meses. ¿Qué son solamente diez días más? –

\- No sé si en verdad pueda resistir lo que queda. – dijo Zelda frunciendo la boca.

\- Claro que puedes. – Link le regaló su mejor sonrisa. – Estoy hablando con la chica que superó mi entrenamiento con la espada, que me demostró que es una mujer muy fuerte y admirable. Una mujer que estoy seguro puede con esto y más. –

La princesa por fin volvió a alzar la mirada. Él siempre sabía qué decirle, y esta vez no era la excepción. Tenía razón, había podido aguantar la presión durante los meses que siguieron a la conclusión de su entrenamiento (y su primer beso), unos días más darían lo mismo. Debía ser paciente, todo quedaría en su lugar a su debido momento.

\- Ya deberíamos volver. – sugirió Link. – Diría que ya descansamos lo suficiente. –

\- Pienso lo mismo. – dijo Zelda. – Vámonos. –

Así, la pareja dejó la fuente y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Seguro ya querrían que les ayudaran de vuelta con las preparaciones, y de todos modos si había actividad en cualquiera de los lugares, poco importaba en dónde estuvieran en ese momento.

Ya no les quedaba otra cosa por hacer, solo esperar.

* * *

 _ **Diez días después…**_

El sol ascendiendo por el horizonte anunciaba el amanecer del gran día. La joven heredera, que esa fecha cumplía sus 18 primaveras aún dormía plácidamente en su cama. Parecía que nada podría perturbar el sueño de la princesa, que aún dormida se reía levemente y susurraba el nombre de su amado. Solo hasta que un rayo de luz se filtró por el cristal de su ventana y acarició su rostro fue que Zelda abrió sus ojos. Se levantó con algo de pereza, frunciendo el cejo al recordar el hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que, ahora que estaba despierta, podría después hablarle a su prometido de él y volverlo realidad.

Tanto el castillo como la ciudadela estaban en ese momento en completa tranquilidad. Eso se debía a que la celebración empezaría al mediodía. Ya que muchos estuvieron hasta tarde preparando los detalles de último minuto, les permitirían dormir unas cuantas horas más como consideración. Hasta entonces, las puertas del castillo permanecerían cerradas. Zelda se sentía algo tentada a volver a dormir un poco más, pero ya no tenía sueño. Se sorprendió un poco al oír un golpeteo en su ventana, pero cuando vio la silueta contra la luz, supo de quién se trataba. Fue a ponerse su bata, y se dirigió a abrir la ventana para recibirlo.

\- Buenos días, preciosa. – le dijo. Traía ya puesto su uniforme de soldado, y llevaba una pequeña cajita en la mano. - ¿Qué tal la noche, lista para tu gran día? –

\- Supongo que sí. – dijo Zelda, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios. - ¿Por qué tan temprano? –

\- ¿No es obvio? Quería asegurarme de ser el primero en desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños número 18 al amor de mi vida. – respondió Link.

\- Me sorprende que aún seas capaz de trepar ese muro sin que nadie te vea. – dijo Zelda, riéndose.

Link también se rió. Incluso desde cuando eran niños, él a veces tenía por costumbre trepar por ese muro hacia la ventana de la habitación de Zelda, que afortunadamente seguía siendo la misma desde hacía tantos años. Generalmente lo hacía durante la noche para que nadie lo viera, en las ocasiones en que ambos querían seguir jugando un poco más luego de que los mandaban a dormir. Nadie los descubrió jamás, afortunadamente.

\- Bien, ya que me lo pusiste de desafío personal, aquí te traigo tu regalo. – dijo Link, dándole la cajita. – Feliz cumpleaños, Zelda. –

Zelda tomó la cajita y la abrió con expectación. Era un anillo de plata fina, adornado con una esmeralda en forma de corazón, y a su alrededor había una pequeña inscripción en Hyliano antiguo. La princesa, que había estudiado dicha lengua, pudo leer claramente: **"Mi corazón, por siempre tuyo."**

\- No podría pedir un mejor regalo. – Lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente. – Muchas gracias, Link. No solo por esto, sino por estar a mi lado todos estos años. –

\- Y serán muchos más, créeme. – dijo Link. – Me encantaría quedarme un poco más, pero es mejor que nadie se dé cuenta de esto, o podrían malinterpretar las cosas. ¿Puedes esperarme hasta la fiesta? –

\- Por supuesto, no me importaría descansar una o dos horas más. Te esperaré. –

\- Bien, hasta entonces. –

Un último y rápido beso, y Link se dispuso a bajar por el muro. Zelda a su vez cerró la ventana de nuevo y se colocó el anillo en su dedo. Estaba hecho a su medida. Volvió a su cama y se quedó mirándolo. Ya ese era solo el primer paso de convertir en realidad ese hermoso sueño que había tenido.

Entretanto, Link bajó con cuidado por el muro, cuidando de no hacer ruido, de no tirar ninguno de los bloques y de no caerse. Cuando era niño le resultaba relativamente más fácil, pero ahora que era más grande y pesado tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Solo lo hizo aquel día por ser especial, y se prometió a sí mismo que sería la última vez que lo hacía. Al aterrizar a salvo en el césped del jardín, dio un suspiro de alivio. Fue bueno haber elegido esa hora, pues todos seguían dormidos. Nadie lo había visto. Se dispuso a volver a su habitación tranquilamente…

\- Cuanto tiempo que no hacías eso. –

Esa voz severa lo frenó en seco cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina. Frente a él se encontraba Impa, también con su uniforme puesto, y los brazos en jarras. Tenía la expresión como de una madre que acababa de pillar en una travesura a su hijo, y estaba a punto de regañarlo.

\- Impa… buenos días… - Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, tragando en seco.

\- Link, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo allá arriba? –

\- Creo que tú deberías saberlo. – dijo Link, ya repuesto de la sorpresa se puso algo desafiante. – El año pasado me perdí el cumpleaños de Zelda. Así que para compensar, este año quise estar seguro de ser el primero en decírselo.

\- Un motivo admirable, pero entiende que pusiste tu integridad física en peligro. – dijo Impa, y en eso tenía toda la razón. – Y antes que digas nada, estoy consciente de que no es la primera vez que lo haces, te vi en un par de ocasiones hace algunos años. Entiende que ya no eres un niño. –

\- Es la última vez, lo prometo. – dijo Link, alzando la mano. – Además, no creo que necesite hacerlo después de hoy, ¿verdad? –

\- No, supongo que no. – admitió Impa. – Lo que me recuerda, espero que tengas listo tu traje de gala para la fiesta. Tendrás que verte muy presentable cuando la reina anuncie su compromiso. –

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Link. – Es solo que no quiero estropearlo antes de la fiesta, tú entiendes. –

\- Es mejor que vayas por él. Yo misma también debo arreglarme. Con tu permiso. –

Impa se fue por su lado, y Link por el suyo, hasta que volvió a su habitación. Se fue hacia su armario para ver su susodicho traje de gala. A decir verdad este tenía un patrón muy similar a su uniforme de soldado, la mayor diferencia era que en vez de una túnica tenía una chaqueta verde esmeralda, con adornos negros y dorados en las muñequeras, y unas hombreras doradas. También tenía unos pantalones blancos ajustados, en contraste con los ligeramente holgados que usaba normalmente, y sus botas tenían tobilleras doradas. Además, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta colgaban un par de guantes blancos. Estos últimos eran lo que menos le gustaba, pues prefería usar guantes sin dedos para mejor agarre, pero tendría que soportarlos. Todo era por Zelda, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Al mediodía…**_

No se hizo esperar el ruido cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Los invitados a la gran fiesta comenzaron a entrar en tropel. Aquel día, príncipes y nobles se codeaban con los ciudadanos comunes, igual que el año pasado. Según la reina Selena, era una buena forma de fortalecer las relaciones entre la familia real y el pueblo, pues su filosofía era que los nobles existían para servir a la gente, y no al revés.

Entre los primeros en llegar estaba la familia real de Bern. Una vez que entraron, los guardias que los escoltaban pidieron retirarse, pues no estaban vestidos para la ocasión, y se unieron a los soldados de Hyrule en vigilar el lugar. La reina Selena e Impa los recibieron en la entrada.

\- Desmond, estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido. – dijo inclinándose cortésmente.

\- No nos lo perderíamos por nada. – dijo el rey Desmond de la misma manera. – Ya conoces a mi hijo Zephiel. –

\- Saludos, Majestad, me complace volver a verla. – dijo Zephiel.

\- Mi esposa Hellene, y nuestra hija menor, Guinivere. – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia cada una.

\- Por fin te conozco, reina Selena, mi esposo habla mucho sobre ti. – saludó la reina Hellene. – Es un placer conocerte al fin. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. –

\- El placer es mío. – respondió la reina Selena. Luego se inclinó hacia la pequeña Guinivere, que intentaba esconderse tras las faldas de su madre. – Y tú, pequeña, ¿así que tu nombre es Guinivere? –

La niña, tímidamente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La reina Hellene decidió darle un pequeño empujoncito para que saliera de allí.

\- Guinivere, querida, no seas tímida. ¿No ves que la reina Selena es una vieja amiga de tu padre? Salúdala como debe de ser. – le dijo.

\- Mucho gusto… reina Selena. – dijo Guinivere, tratando de sonreírle a la reina Selena.

\- Igualmente. – respondió la reina. – Dime, Guinivere, ¿cuántos años tienes? –

\- Cumpliré siete el próximo mes. Mi madre dijo que, ya que usted nos invitó al cumpleaños de su hija, ¿le gustaría venir al mío? – preguntó la pequeña, ya un poco más tranquila.

\- Sería un placer para mí. – sonrió la reina Selena. – Bien, por favor no se queden allí, la fiesta está por comenzar. Impa, si eres tan amable de escoltarlos al salón. –

\- Por supuesto, mi reina. – dijo Impa. – Por favor, acompáñenme por aquí. –

Impa les indicó a la familia real de Bern para que la siguieran al interior del castillo. Sin embargo, solo entraron la reina Hellene con sus dos hijos, el rey Desmond se quedó en la entrada, pues aún tenía algo más que decirle a su vieja amiga.

\- Bien, tú y tu hija ya han tenido todo un año para pensar nuestra propuesta. – dijo el rey.

\- Sí, hemos pensado en ella. – dijo la reina Selena. – Pero ya te lo dije, es mi hija quien tiene la última palabra al respecto. –

\- Sigo sin entender por qué no la aceptas de inmediato. – dijo el rey. – No he dejado de hablarte de los beneficios que obtendrías con la unificación de nuestros reinos. –

\- Por supuesto que lo has hecho. – respondió la reina. De hecho, tantas veces se lo había repetido que ya estaba un poco fastidiada con ello. – Pero como madre, tengo que pensar también en qué es lo mejor para mi hija. –

\- Ya que lo pones de esa manera, imagino que ella también habrá tomado su decisión al respecto, ¿cierto? –

\- Así es. – dijo la reina. – Como dije, ella tiene la última palabra, así que espero que tú y Zephiel la acepten pase lo que pase. –

\- No debes preocuparte por eso. Supongo que ya podremos entrar, ¿verdad? –

\- Desde luego. –

La reina Selena siguió al rey Desmond hacia el interior del castillo, dirigiéndose al gran salón. La fiesta empezaría en cualquier momento, en cuanto Zelda bajara de su habitación. Tal como lo imaginaba, la propuesta del rey Desmond y Zephiel aún seguía en pie. La reina Selena podría haberla rechazado allí mismo, pero había decidido dejarlo en manos de Zelda. Sería una buena prueba de madurez para su hija, una buena forma de determinar si ya era digna de ser reconocida como mujer adulta. Tenía que tener fe en ella.

* * *

 _ **Arriba, en la habitación de Zelda…**_

La princesa por fin había terminado de arreglarse para la gran fiesta. Se había puesto su vestido de gala favorito para ese día, de color lavanda, con guantes largos a juego, y manteniendo siempre las hombreras de oro. Había terminado de hacerse la trenza tradicional para sujetar su larga cabellera rubia y estaba ya colocándose su tiara. Un poco de sombra en los ojos y su lápiz labial, y ya estaba lista. Antes de irse, colocó sobre su dedo el anillo que Link le había regalado. Un regalo hermoso y muy apropiado, pues ese día la reina anunciaría su compromiso con el hombre al que tanto amaba. Sus 18 primaveras no le parecían tan importantes en ese momento, el verdadero motivo para celebrar era el poder hacer oficial su relación con el amor de su vida.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

\- Princesa, todos están esperando. Ya es hora. – Escuchó una voz llamando detrás de su puerta. Ella sabía ya de quién se trataba. Reconocería la voz de Link donde fuera. Por supuesto, si estaba hablando con ese tono formal y llamándola por su título, significaba que afuera había otras personas y debía cubrir apariencias. Por el momento al menos.

\- Ya estoy lista. – dijo, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró, tal como lo esperaba, con Link. Pero igual que ella, se había ataviado para la ocasión, ya traía puesto su traje de gala, aunque conservaba la bufanda de su uniforme de soldado. Zelda decidió tomarse su tiempo para admirarlo, pues rara vez tenía la oportunidad de verlo así. Además, y para complementar, Link se había peinado y amarrado su cabello en una coleta. Eso iba bien con el atuendo, no podía negarlo, pero en el fondo a ella le gustaba más cuando lo tenía salvaje y desordenado, reflejaba más la personalidad real del joven, la que la había enamorado.

A su vez, Link también se tomó un instante para admirar a su princesa. Zelda era el tipo de mujer que no importaba lo que se pusiera, siempre se veía hermosa, pero los vestidos de gala lo acentuaban aún más, pues le agregaban ese aire de elegancia y nobleza que la identificaba como princesa y heredera.

\- Wow, estás muy hermosa este día. – dijo Link sin poder evitarlo.

\- Gracias. – Zelda se sonrojó levemente, pero le sonrió. – Tú también te ves muy guapo hoy, Link. Hace mucho que no te veía con tu traje de gala. –

\- Je, este es uno nuevo, de hecho. El último empezaba a quedarme pequeño. – confesó Link. – Pero sé lo mucho que te gustaba, así que lo mandé confeccionar igual. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – agregó ofreciéndole su brazo.

\- Por favor, guíame. – dijo Zelda, aceptándolo.

El joven soldado acompañó a la princesa por el corredor, mientras los sirvientes que estaban por allí les dirigían miradas algo extrañas. Sabían que Link era el guardaespaldas de la princesa, así que escoltarla era parte de su tarea usual, pero ir tomados del brazo ya era un poco pasarse, seguro era lo que estaban pensando. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Siguieron bajando las escaleras del castillo hasta llegar a la que llevaba al gran salón. Una vez allí fue que se soltaron, para que Zelda pudiese bajar hacia la fiesta. No querían sorprender a los invitados antes de tiempo. Mientras la princesa bajaba por la escalera, seguida de cerca por su guardaespaldas, todo el salón estalló en gritos y aplausos. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y saludar. Oficialmente había comenzado la fiesta.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Zelda no hizo otra cosa que bailar con quienes la invitaron. Esta vez se notaba bastante más animada que el año anterior, pero nadie tenía idea del por qué. En parte se debía a que Link esta vez sí estaba presente, y a que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. De algún modo, lo que estaba esperando era la oportunidad de bailar con él, ya como una pareja comprometida. Ocasionalmente, también le daba una que otra mirada a su madre, como si le preguntara: "¿Cuándo vas a anunciarlo?" La reina le enviaba su respuesta no verbal: "Paciencia, cuando llegue el momento".

Cuando ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, todos se habían sentado a la mesa para tomar aperitivos, y la reina ya estaba planeando hacer su anuncio, sin embargo, ocurrió lo impensable: el rey Desmond se le adelantó.

\- ¡Su atención por favor! – dijo con voz atronadora, mientras sonaba su copa con la cuchara. – Quisiera hacer a todos un anuncio importante. O más bien, darle la oportunidad a mi hijo mayor, Zephiel, de hacerlo, pues esto le concierne a su futuro, y también al de nuestros reinos. Zephiel, si tienes la bondad. -

\- Gracias, padre. – dijo Zephiel, poniéndose de pie. – Quizás muchos de ustedes ya lo sepan, pero desde hace muchos años, mi padre, el rey Desmond, desea que nuestro reino y el reino de Hyrule se unifiquen de manera definitiva, y llevar a nuestros pueblos a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Hace exactamente un año tuve la dicha de conocer a la heredera del reino de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda, a quien hoy le celebramos sus 18 primaveras. Permítanme decirles a todos que nunca en mi vida vi una mujer de tal belleza y gracia. –

Zelda suspiró por dentro. Ya sabía perfectamente a donde iría eso. Ya tenía su respuesta preparada, pero una parte de ella hubiera deseado no tener que darla cuando los ojos y oídos de todos los invitados estaban fijos en ella. Del otro lado de la mesa, Link intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el impulso de lanzarse sobre el príncipe de Bern mientras daba su discurso. En cuanto hizo una pausa, Zephiel caminó hacia la princesa, y Link se vio forzado a dejar en la mesa la copa que tenía en la mano, para no sentirse tentado a apretarla hasta romperla.

\- Princesa Zelda, cuando te hice mi propuesta, me pediste, y con razones válidas, que te diera un año para considerarla. Hoy quiero renovarla, y ofrecerte además la corona de Bern para que podamos gobernar juntos sobre ambos reinos en el futuro. ¿Aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa? –

Todo mundo se puso expectante. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Pero solo unos cuantos sabían cuál sería la respuesta de la princesa. Entre los murmullos de la multitud, Link alcanzó a escuchar que la hija menor de los reyes de Bern, Guinivere, hablaba algo con su madre.

\- Madre, si la princesa Zelda acepta casarse con mi hermano, eso la convertirá en mi hermana también, ¿verdad? – dijo la pequeña, se notaba muy entusiasmada.

\- Je, el término más apropiado sería "hermana política", pero sí, estás en lo correcto, hija. – dijo la reina Hellene amablemente.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Voy a tener una hermana! ¡Voy a tener una hermana! –

Link no pudo más que forzar una media sonrisa y por dentro sentir un poco de pena por la pequeña Guinivere. Parecía muy emocionada ante la idea de tener una hermana mayor, y tratándose de Zelda era más que comprensible. Desde que él podía recordar ella siempre había tenido buena mano con los niños, podría ser una buena hermana para la princesa de Bern. Se sentía un poco egoísta por pensar de esa manera. Pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como había llegado en cuanto Zelda se dispuso a dar su respuesta.

\- Príncipe Zephiel, nuevamente lo diré, me siento honrada por tu propuesta, y me halaga enormemente que te hayas fijado en mí. – dijo Zelda. – Te pedí un año para considerarlo porque en ese momento no podía dar una respuesta definitiva. De todo corazón, te pido que no tomes esto a mal… pero mi respuesta… es no. –

Excepto por los pocos que sabían de antemano que esa sería su respuesta, todos en el salón hicieron notar su asombro. Especialmente, desde luego, los miembros de la familia real de Bern, Zephiel especialmente.

\- ¿Puedo saber, al menos, por qué tu respuesta es no? – preguntó, una vez que recobró la voz, e intentando controlar la intranquilidad en ella.

La princesa simplemente se limitó a levantar su mano, para mostrar el anillo que traía en su dedo. Hasta ese momento, nadie de los que estaba en la fiesta se había fijado en él, pero todos supieron lo que significaba. El príncipe de Bern incluso alcanzó a leer la inscripción al verlo de cerca (también había estudiado Hyliano antiguo), eso sellaba por completo el trato.

\- Ya veo, así que estás comprometida con alguien más. – dijo Zephiel.

\- Así es. – dijo Zelda con firmeza. – Y antes de que nadie pregunte, mi madre ya nos dio su bendición en nuestra relación. De hecho, hoy planeábamos anunciarla para hacerla oficial. –

Pronto toda la multitud comenzó a murmurar. Algunos seguían sorprendidos por el rechazo de la propuesta, otros se preguntaban quién podría ser el misterioso prometido de la princesa Zelda. Entretanto, el rey Desmond parecía estar luchando por no hacer una escena, mientras la reina Hellene le sujetaba la mano, y Guinivere simplemente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Más bien, se preguntaba por qué Zelda había rechazado a su hermano, que en su reino era muy popular con las mujeres y muchas morirían por comprometerse con él.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Zephiel. – Ciertamente no me lo esperaba. Pero no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Deseo saber quién es el hombre al que has elegido tu prometido. –

\- Si nos hubieses dado un poco de tiempo, hubiéramos podido presentarlo. – dijo Zelda, tratando de no mirar hacia donde estaba Link, pues aún no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Zephiel.

\- Por supuesto, la reina Selena es la que tendría que haberlo hecho oficial al anunciarlo. – dijo Zephiel. – Pero hasta entonces… sigue quedando en el aire, ¿no es verdad? –

Zelda tragó en seco ante esas palabras. Si tan solo su madre hubiese anunciado su compromiso un poco antes. La reina Selena también hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, no debió esperar tanto. Lo mejor hubiera sido anunciarlo al principio de la fiesta.

\- En ese caso, solicito el derecho a batirme en un duelo de honor con él, por tu mano en matrimonio. – declaró Zephiel. – Que las espadas resuelvan esto. –

Las últimas palabras del príncipe de Bern provocaron reacciones mezcladas entre los presentes. Por un lado, muchos aún seguían sorprendidos del rumbo que tomaron los acontecimientos, primero la princesa lo rechazó, declarando estar comprometida, y luego pide batirse con su prometido en duelo. Por el otro, alivio de parte de los que querían a toda costa evitar un incidente que perjudicara las relaciones entre los reinos. Reducir el conflicto a un duelo de honor minimizaría a solo dos partes las que lo resolvieran y lo haría rápidamente, pero eso tal vez no fuese algo del todo bueno. Todo dependería del resultado de dicho duelo.

Link estaba a punto de pararse frente a Zephiel para ir y decirle "Aquí me tienes, desenvaina y vamos a empezar de una vez." Pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Al voltearse, vio que se trataba de Impa. La Sheikah le hizo una mueca de negación.

\- Aguarda. – le dijo. – Deja que la princesa lo resuelva. –

Él no entendió a qué se refería, sino hasta unos instantes después, cuando Zelda respondió a la solicitud del príncipe Zephiel.

\- Si es un duelo de honor con espadas lo que deseas, príncipe Zephiel, entonces lo tendrás. – dijo con firmeza. – Pero con una condición. Tu oponente… seré yo. –

Si la gente creyó que no podía sorprenderse más, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos no tenían idea de lo que la princesa Zelda había estado haciendo durante el último año. Ella no iba a irse con algo como eso tan a la ligera. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Es una broma? – dijo Zephiel. - ¿Quieres enfrentarme? ¿Tú? –

\- Las reglas de los duelos de honor dictan que cualquiera de las partes involucradas, directa o indirectamente, tiene el derecho de elegir participar personalmente si lo desea. Como princesa de Hyrule, y ya que es mi mano en matrimonio lo que está en juego, elijo pelear para defenderla. – declaró con determinación.

\- Apoyo la moción de mi hija. – dijo la reina Selena. – Si ella quiere luchar por defender su mano, está en todo el derecho de hacerlo. –

\- ¿Es una broma, Selena? ¿Qué significa esto? – intervino el rey Desmond, poniéndose de pie e ignorando las advertencias de su esposa.

\- Todo lo que dijo mi hija es cierto. – dijo la reina Selena. – Desde hace unos meses, tal vez antes, ella ya había elegido al que sería su futuro esposo, y si me permites decirlo, es el mejor prospecto que podría haber encontrado. No obstante, dado que no lo pude hacer oficial antes que tu hijo presentara su propuesta de matrimonio, ahora todo se reduce a esto. Mi hija hoy legalmente cumple su mayoría de edad, así que está el derecho de ser ella quien acepte el reto de tu hijo para defender su mano si así lo desea. –

Zelda miró a su madre. Le estaba dando un voto de confianza con esas palabras. No podía decepcionarla. De inmediato volteó a ver a Zephiel.

\- Tú decides, príncipe Zephiel. Si deseas mi mano, tendrás que ganármela en un duelo. – dijo Zelda.

El príncipe se lo estaba considerando. Ciertamente, había sido un giro de acontecimientos inesperado, en especial para él. Y en los registros históricos, nunca se vio que una princesa decidiera batirse en duelo con un pretendiente personalmente para defender su mano, normalmente tenía a alguien para que lo hiciera por ella. En este caso, Zelda podría haber enviado a Link a que lo hiciera, pero ella no obligaría al amor de su vida a pelear una batalla que ella podía afrontar por sí misma.

\- Aún dentro del marco legal, me parecería algo injusto batirme en duelo con alguien sin experiencia en el arte de la esgrima. – dijo Zephiel.

\- Si es por eso no debes preocuparte. – aseguró Zelda. – Este último año me sometí a un riguroso entrenamiento para aprender a utilizar la espada. Además, permíteme recordarte que fuiste tú quien propuso el reto, si te echas para atrás ahora, eso no te hará ver nada bien. –

Esas palabritas movieron algunos nervios dentro de Zephiel. Zelda sonaba muy segura de sí misma al aceptar tomar el desafío personalmente. En la familia real de Bern aún estaba algo arraigada esa creencia tradicionalista de que las mujeres eran más débiles que los hombres, por lo menos en algunos sentidos, y quizás por eso no le agradaba la idea de pelear contra ella. Pero si tenía que vencerla para poder ganar su mano en matrimonio, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

\- ¿Dónde y cuándo? – dijo finalmente, indicativo de que lo había aceptado.

\- Necesitamos un lugar espacioso. Que sea en la plaza de la ciudadela. – dijo Zelda. – En cuanto a mí, necesitaré al menos una hora para prepararme. ¿Es suficiente tiempo para ti? –

\- Veo que quieres resolver esto a la brevedad, ¿no es así? – dijo Zephiel resignado. – De acuerdo, solo necesito ir a la posada por mi espada y mi armadura de combate. –

\- Está dicho entonces. – dijo Zelda. – La fiesta queda suspendida hasta que termine el duelo de honor. Los que deseen presenciarlo diríjanse a la plaza. –

\- Ya escucharon a mi hija. – dijo la reina Selena, luego se dirigió hacia un grupo de guardias. – Quiero que delimiten el perímetro alrededor de la plaza, y se aseguren de que nadie perturbe el duelo mientras se realice. –

\- Sí, Majestad. – dijo el guardia líder, y de inmediato salieron a toda prisa hacia la plaza.

Mientras la gente iba saliendo hacia la plaza, Link tuvo que abrirse paso a contracorriente para llegar hasta donde estaba Zelda. Por fortuna, Zephiel, sus padres y su hermana estuvieron entre los primeros en salir del salón, así que no verían que se acercó a ella, y que la escoltaba del brazo de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Zelda…**_

La princesa había entrado a su cuarto para quitarse su vestido de gala y ponerse su equipamiento de combate, mientras Link esperaba afuera, apoyado junto a la pared de la puerta.

\- Zelda, ¿estás segura de esto? – le preguntó.

\- Para cosas como esta fue que te pedí que me entrenaras. – respondió Zelda desde adentro, mientras se ajustaba sus botas.

\- Oye, a mí no me importa ser el que se enfrente a él. – dijo Link. – Es mi deber protegerte después de todo. –

\- Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. – dijo Zelda, colocándose el peto y las hombreras frente al espejo. – Es la mejor manera de resolver esto. –

\- No discutiré eso, pero… -

\- Ya escuchaste a Zephiel. – volvió a interrumpirlo Zelda, esta vez colocándose los brazales. – A decir verdad, me sorprende un poco lo bien que lo tomó. Y de todos modos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que ganar ese duelo, y eso es todo lo que importa. –

Link no pudo decir más. No le agradaba del todo la idea de dejar que Zelda fuese la que tuviera que enfrentarse a Zephiel, especialmente cuando se suponía que ÉL fuese el que debería protegerla. Al cabo de unos minutos, Zelda salió de la habitación completamente equipada y con el florete en la mano.

\- Yo puedo enfrentarlo por ti, no es necesario que hagas esto. – dijo Link.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. – dijo Zelda. – Ya no soy una niña. Si quiero ser vista como una adulta, tengo que ser capaz de proteger lo que es importante para mí. Este duelo es para defender nuestro futuro juntos, nuestra felicidad. Por eso quiero ser yo la que pelee esta batalla. –

\- Zelda, tú no tienes por qué probar nada. – dijo Link. – Eres una mujer muy fuerte, me lo demostraste con creces en nuestro entrenamiento. –

\- Link, dime con toda sinceridad, ¿crees en mí? – le preguntó, sujetándolo de los hombros.

Link guardó silencio por un momento. No podía decir sí o no tan a la ligera. Una parte de él seguía diciéndole que debería ser él quien decidiera salir a arriesgarse por ella, no al revés. Pero eso significaría estar menospreciándola a ella. La otra le decía que Zelda era una mujer fuerte y era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, y que debería tener más fe en ella, pero eso podría implicar que estaba faltando a su responsabilidad de protegerla, no solo como guardaespaldas, sino como pareja.

\- Link, una vez durante el entrenamiento me dijiste que nunca peleara una batalla al menos que estuviera segura de que puedo ganar. – le dijo Zelda. – No quiero sonar arrogante, pero me siento muy segura después de entrenar con el mejor. Además, si es necesario, aún tengo algunos ases bajo la manga, por si acaso. –

\- ¿De qué estás…? – Y entonces Link cayó en cuenta. Zelda se refería al entrenamiento que había estado haciendo ella sola por su cuenta durante los últimos meses. Canalizar su poder mágico a través del florete para hacer ataques especiales. Aparte, su propia habilidad natural con la espada seguía mejorando cada vez más. Si combinaba esos dos aspectos, seguro, no, con toda certeza le ganaría. Y no estaban en un torneo, así que nadie podría llamar a que estaba haciendo trampa ni nada por el estilo.

De algún modo, las dos partes en conflicto del cerebro de Link parecieron reconciliarse entre ellas. Volvió a mirar a su princesa. Si los vestidos de gala resaltaban su belleza y elegancia como princesa, el traje de combate de algún modo reflejaba a lo que él llamaría "la verdadera Zelda". Una mujer que quería ser fuerte para defender lo que era importante para ella, y que a pesar de todo seguía siendo hermosa y con un noble corazón. ¿No eran esas las razones de haberse enamorado de ella en primer lugar?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Link finalmente. – Esta es una batalla para defender nuestro amor, así que perder no es una opción. Pero creo en ti. Eres la mujer más bella, fuerte y maravillosa que conozco. Sé que podrás con él. –

\- No te decepcionaré. – dijo Zelda. Mirando hacia los dos lados del corredor para cerciorarse que no había nadie, sujetó a Link por la barbilla y se le acercó. - ¿No me das un beso para la buena suerte? –

\- Creí que no me lo pedirías. – sonrió Link, concediéndole su petición, dándole su más tierno beso. Al terminar, la tomó de la mano. – Mejor nos damos prisa, no querrás hacerlo esperar. –

\- Es cierto. En marcha. –

La princesa y su guardaespaldas caminaron con paso firme para salir del castillo. Al cruzar el sendero hacia la ciudadela, todos los miraban con gran sorpresa, en parte por ir de la mano, y en parte por la expresión seria y llena de determinación que la joven tenía en su rostro, en contraste con la expresión relajada y pacífica que la caracterizaba normalmente. Al llegar a la entrada, Zelda tenía que continuar hacia la plaza, mientras que Link decidió ir a buscar a la reina Selena y a Impa, que sin duda tendrían asientos privilegiados para el duelo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas una última vez, dándose un asentimiento de cabeza como signo de confianza el uno del otro. Cuando Link se fue por su lado, Zelda dio la vuelta y miró hacia la plaza. Los guardias le habían despejado el camino. Tomó un profundo respiro, había llegado la hora de enfrentar su destino.

* * *

 _ **Plaza de la ciudadela de Hyrule, minutos más tarde…**_

Los habitantes de la ciudadela de Hyrule se habían congregado alrededor de la plaza central para un evento sin precedentes. Todo el centro de la plaza estaba completamente despejado, la gente miraba expectante desde fuera de los bordes, dejándoles todo el espacio a dos personas.

De un lado se encontraba la princesa de Hyrule. Siempre había sido considerada como una de las jóvenes más hermosas dentro y fuera del reino, pero aquel día, todos estaban apreciando su belleza de una manera… diferente, siendo que había reemplazado su vestido por el traje que utilizó durante su entrenamiento con Link, algo que nadie creyó ver jamás. La gente estaba sorprendida de ver a la princesa vestida de esa manera y con una espada en la mano, aunque nadie negaba que, a pesar de todo, siguiera manteniendo esa belleza y elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Del otro lado, el príncipe Zephiel también se había equipado apropiadamente para el combate. Sobre su traje se había puesto una armadura de peso mediano, de color púrpura con acentos en dorado, y en su pecho también llevaba la cresta de la familia real de Bern. Su espada era de hoja ancha y claramente se podía ver que requería de ambas manos para poder blandirse apropiadamente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Zelda? – habló el príncipe.

\- Estoy segura, príncipe Zephiel. – respondió la princesa.

\- Podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto, si tan solo aceptaras mi proposición. – dijo Zephiel.

\- Con todo respeto, príncipe, hablas como si el resultado ya estuviera decidido. – dijo Zelda, manteniendo la calma y tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

\- Me disculpo, pero piénsalo bien. – dijo Zephiel. – Por lo que me has dicho, solo has entrenado durante poco menos de un año. Yo en cambio, tengo tras de mí más de 10 años de experiencia como espadachín. –

\- No me descartes tan pronto. – dijo Zelda, adoptando una postura defensiva, poniéndose de lado y apuntando su espada hacia el frente. – Te podría sorprender lo que he aprendido en ese tiempo. –

\- Es una lástima. Pero si es lo que debo hacer para ganarme tu mano, que así sea. – dijo Zephiel, adoptando su propia postura.

En un sitio de honor, reservado para las personas más importantes que estaban por observar el encuentro, se encontraban sentadas las familias respectivas de los combatientes. La reina Selena ocupaba un trono solitario, parados junto a ella estaban Impa y Link, ambos cruzados de brazos y esperando con ansias el combate. El rey Desmond y su esposa ocupaban un trono doble, con la pequeña Guinivere sentada en el regazo de su madre.

\- Tu hija es realmente testaruda. – comentó el rey Desmond. – Mira que habernos convencido de llevar esto a cabo.

\- Supongo que es de familia. – replicó la reina Selena, sonriendo. – Yo también lo era a esa edad, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

\- Como olvidarlo. – dijo Desmond. – Tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi hijo, esto parece más una pérdida de tiempo. Zephiel es el mejor espadachín en el reino de Bern, ni siquiera los comandantes de nuestra Guardia Real pueden competir con él. –

\- No subestimes a mi hija. – dijo Selena. – Te sorprendería de lo que es capaz cuando se propone lograr algo. Y como sabes, ella tiene muchos… talentos ocultos. –

Desmond miró a Selena, que no dejaba de sonreír. Algo de eso era cierto, la princesa Zelda había demostrado ser una niña prodigio en muchos campos. Pero, ¿de allí a aprender el arte de la espada en solo unos pocos meses?

\- Pareces estar muy segura. – volvió a comentar Desmond.

\- Confío en ella. – dijo Selena. – Y además, en este tiempo tuvo a un buen maestro. Ese es otro punto a favor. –

\- Como digas. Solo espero que esto termine pronto, para que podamos pasar a sellar oficialmente nuestra alianza con el compromiso de nuestros herederos. – dijo Desmond.

La reina Selena no estaba tan segura de esa última parte. Y evidentemente, su hija tampoco lo estaba. Después de todo, con los eventos que habían llevado a esto en primer lugar, había muchas cosas en juego.

\- ¡Vamos hermano, tú puedes! – gritó la pequeña Guinivere.

\- Guinivere, por favor muestra un poco más de respeto. – dijo la reina Hellene.

\- Pero madre, yo quiero que mi hermano gane. – dijo Guinivere. – Si gana, podrá casarse con la princesa Zelda, y entonces tendré por fin una hermana mayor. –

La reina Hellene dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación. No podía culpar a su hija por estar tan entusiasmada, al fin y al cabo, la pequeña había visto a algunas de sus amigas con una hermana mayor, y aunque quería mucho a su hermano Zephiel, al ser de sexos diferentes sus intereses generales también lo eran, y ella quería una hermana con la cual compartir igual. Por lo que pudo ver de Zelda, si hubiese tenido otra hija antes de tener a Guinivere, sin duda le hubiese gustado que fuese como ella.

Todo el mundo volvió su atención a la plaza. Por fin iniciaría el combate. Las reglas eran simples: hacer caer al oponente, forzarlo a rendirse o desarmarlo. El primero que lograra cualquiera de las tres sería el ganador. Zephiel de principio pensó en dejar que Zelda hiciera el primer movimiento, pero luego decidió que a ella no le gustaría que ese tipo de cortesías. Así que apuntó la espada al frente y se lanzó con una estocada.

La princesa evadió el ataque usando la maniobra tal como Link le había enseñado. Dejó fija la punta del pie izquierdo para usarlo como pivote y rotar el cuerpo, esquivando la hoja de Zephiel en el último momento y flanqueándolo, para tomar algo de distancia. El príncipe se volteó y volvió a atacarla, esta vez con un corte horizontal. Ella lo detuvo con un bloqueo vertical con el plano de su espada, aunque tuvo que usar ambas manos para poder mover la espada de Zephiel por el peso.

Zephiel continuó a la ofensiva, presionando a Zelda sin parar. Ella se limitaba a evadir o bloquear los ataques sin contraatacar en absoluto. A pesar de todo, él pudo darse cuenta que las técnicas de la princesa eran bastante efectivas. Y no solo eso, ella además se movía con gracia y elegancia, sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos. No se descuidaba ni un instante.

\- Vaya, vaya. Esto está resultando más interesante de lo que esperaba. – dijo Zephiel.

\- Te dije que te sorprendería. – sonrió Zelda.

\- Lo cumpliste, lo admito. – dijo Zephiel. – Pero si no lo supiera mejor, diría que solo estabas probándome, ¿me equivoco? Te advierto que si no vienes a mí con todo lo que tienes, no podrás vencerme. –

\- Si es así como lo deseas. – dijo Zelda, retomando su postura.

El combate se reanudó. Ahora el choque entre las espadas se hizo más intenso. Tanto la reina Selena como el rey Desmond notaron que ahora Zelda ya no se mantenía a la defensiva del todo como antes, ahora sí aprovechaba las aberturas que tenía para contraatacar ocasionalmente. La gente observaba maravillada, no parecía que la princesa estuviera combatiendo, sino más bien era como si danzara alrededor de su oponente.

Por otra parte, mientras que Zelda mantenía la calma, el príncipe Zephiel comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba resultando ser una oponente mucho más formidable de lo que él esperaba. Y por alguna razón, no podía quitarse de encima la extraña sensación de que ella solo estaba jugando con él, y de paso se estaba divirtiendo.

\- No, eso no es posible… - se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero aun así, los contraataques de Zelda en varias ocasiones le habían pasado peligrosamente cerca. Estaban peleando con espadas reales y bien afiladas, un ataque a cualquier zona no protegida por las armaduras que llevaban les causaría una herida. En un arranque, sin saber por qué, Zephiel lanzó una estocada hacia la cara de Zelda, al tiempo que daba un furioso grito. Zelda dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo, y por primera vez en el encuentro una fugaz expresión de alarma cruzó por sus ojos.

Zephiel, por su parte, parecía tan sorprendido como ella por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

\- Lo… lo siento. – dijo. – Creo que… me dejé llevar un poco… -

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. – Creo que es mejor así.

\- Bien, eso significa que debo dejar de jugar. – dijo Zephiel. – Ahora sí es tiempo de ponerse serio. –

\- No quisiera que fuera de otro modo. – dijo Zelda. Sonaba muy segura de sí misma.

Dicho y hecho, era tiempo de dejar los juegos. Zephiel comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques. A raíz de esto, Zelda comenzó a evadir y tratar de darle estocadas cuando veía una abertura. Habiendo entrenado ya contra un arma similar, aunque más pesada, tuvo la sensación de que el príncipe estaba tratando de romper su defensa, y su arma con ella. Y no se equivocaba. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, no quería que su florete, que era un regalo especial de su amado, fuese destruido en ese duelo. Zephiel acortó la distancia entre los dos e intentó romper su defensa, mientras ella contrarrestaba desviando los golpes cómo podía. En un descuido, consiguió forzarla a una posición vulnerable, y se disponía a darle un tajo vertical con ambas manos. Instintivamente, Zelda colocó el florete en guardia diagonal, y se concentró.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –

Lo siguiente que supo Zephiel fue que en cuanto su espada hizo contacto con el florete de Zelda, una poderosa fuerza lo repelió, enviándolo hacia atrás, y aturdiéndolo por un momento. Y podría jurar que justo antes de eso, vio que la hoja del arma de la princesa estaba irradiando un resplandor azul-blanco, como si estuviera hecha de hielo o algo así. Por un milagro, aterrizó en pie, pero estaba claramente en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

El público estaba de la misma manera. Los gritos de apoyo ya fueran para el príncipe o la princesa cesaron por un instante. La familia real de Bern también se había quedado con la boca abierta. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran la reina Selena, Impa y Link. De hecho, estaban sonriendo ampliamente. Por fin todos verían las verdaderas habilidades de Zelda.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hizo Zelda hace un momento? – preguntó la reina Hellene.

\- No soy un experto, pero lo que acabo de ver definitivamente fue magia. – dijo el rey Desmond. – Zelda imbuyó su espada con algún poder mágico, ¿no es así, Selena? –

\- Estás en lo correcto. – respondió la reina Selena, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Pero eso es ilegal! – protestó el rey. - ¡Tu hija tiene una ventaja injusta! –

\- Desmond, con el debido respeto, no estamos en ningún torneo. – dijo la reina Selena con la voz calmada. – Cuando establecimos las reglas de este duelo de honor, nunca se prohibió que alguno de los combatientes pudiera utilizar la magia como apoyo. Eso quiere decir que ambos están en total libertad de utilizar los recursos que tengan a su disposición. –

\- Pero eso… -

El rey Desmond quiso protestar algo más, pero su esposa le agarró la mano para llamar su atención, y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. La reina de Hyrule tenía razón, las reglas que establecieron al inicio no prohibían el uso de magia, solo especificaron las condiciones de victoria, dejando implícito que cualquier cosa que hicieran para lograrlas era legal. Eso explicaba el por qué se veía tan segura de que su hija iba a ganar, ahora todo tenía sentido. Se estaba guardando un as bajo la manga. Frunció el cejo pero se quedó callado.

\- Selena, ¿podrías explicarme qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¿Qué clase de ataque utilizó Zelda? – preguntó la reina Hellene, claramente interesada.

\- Mi hija acaba de utilizar una variante del hechizo conocido como Amor de Nayru. – explicó la reina Selena. – Nuestras leyendas dicen que la Nayru es la Diosa de la Sabiduría, y la asociamos con el elemento del agua y el hielo, el tiempo y la protección. Ese hechizo crea una barrera protectora hecha de cristales de hielo. Si el oponente golpea la barrera, la energía que utilice en su contra, combinada con la energía generada por la barrera hará que su ataque le sea devuelto al doble. Nayru no era una diosa agresiva por naturaleza, así que ella utilizaba la fuerza de sus enemigos en su contra cuando era agredida. –

De regreso en el duelo, el príncipe Zephiel, ya superando su sorpresa inicial, admitió por dentro que le impresionó. La sorpresa que Zelda acababa de darle le hizo darse cuenta que se confió de más al pensar que tendría una victoria fácil entre las manos. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado tener un oponente que pudiera motivarlo a pelear a su 100%, y al parecer ya lo había encontrado. Nunca había visto algo como eso, combinar la esgrima con la magia.

\- ¿Así que te estabas guardando tus mejores trucos? – le dijo.

\- No quería utilizarlos tan pronto. – replicó Zelda. – Perdona el empujón, el ataque que acabo de utilizar devuelve la fuerza que el oponente utiliza en mi contra al doble. –

\- No te disculpes. Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tienes, después de todo. – admitió Zephiel. – Y ahora que he visto eso, estoy interesado en ver más. –

La princesa volvió a tomar una postura defensiva. Zephiel entendió que no podía volver a lanzarse de esa manera, si le daba tiempo de montar su defensa, su contraataque sería brutal. Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no sería el único truco que mantenía en reserva.

\- Estoy esperando, príncipe Zephiel. – dijo Zelda.

Pero Zephiel no sabía qué hacer, si atacar o esperar. Conocer al oponente equivalía a ganar la mitad de la batalla, y el príncipe creyó haberlo hecho, hasta que Zelda le demostró lo contrario. Por otro lado, ella quizás ya había visto casi todo, si no es que todo, lo que él tenía para ofrecerle.

\- Si tú no lo haces… ¡lo haré yo! –

Dicho esto, la princesa comenzó a correr hacia él, lista para dar una estocada. El instinto de supervivencia de Zephiel le dio la patada que necesitaba para moverse hacia atrás. Mientras Zelda corría la distancia, la hoja del florete se envolvió en una energía verde. El príncipe supo que le venía algo, pero no sabía QUÉ sería ese algo, así que no se le ocurrió más nada que mantenerse fuera del alcance de la hoja del florete. Mala suerte, eso no le iba a ayudar mucho.

 _ **¡WHOOOSH!**_

En cuanto Zelda dio la estocada, a pesar de que la hoja no llegó hasta él, la energía mágica generó un tornado que lo empujó. Tuvo suerte de poder afianzarse colocando un pie hacia atrás, de lo contrario hubiese podido irse de espaldas. Pero en ese tiempo, la princesa llegó hasta él y comenzó a bombardearlo con una serie de ataques relámpago. Zephiel logró bloquearlos sin muchas dificultades, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que de pronto se volvían más rápidos por momentos.

\- Otro ataque mágico, esta vez de tipo viento. – comentó la reina Hellene.

\- Viento de Farore. – dijo la reina Selena. – Farore es la Diosa del valor, guardiana de los secretos de Hyrule, y asociada con el elemento viento. Se dice que sus corrientes pueden llevarte a donde lo desees, siempre y cuando seas una persona de buen corazón. Si no lo eres, te golpearán con la fuerza de un huracán, y harán que te pierdas. –

En cuanto vio su oportunidad, Zephiel inició su propia ofensiva relámpago, tratando de mantenerse a corta distancia de Zelda para evitar que tuviera tiempo de preparar otro de esos ataques especiales. Pero cuando intentaba rodearla para ponerse en su punto muerto, ella también cambiaba de posición, manteniéndose casi en paralelo con él. En una ocasión, mirando a los pies de la princesa para analizar sus movimientos, podría jurar que reconocía los pasos de un vals.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas poco después, cuando al fin decidió atacar, Zelda se movía como si él fuese su pareja de baile. Lo humillante era que, mientras él quedaba en ridículo, ella mantenía ese aire de gracia y elegancia en sus movimientos. Tomó un profundo respiro, si quería ganarle tenía que calmarse.

Mantener la calma le funcionó, pues fue capaz de analizar mejor los movimientos de Zelda y ver su ritmo. Pronto, por un momento pareció ganar una ventaja, pero cuando tuvo una oportunidad, dudó por miedo de que Zelda fuese a utilizar ese contraataque mágico, así que se mantuvo a distancia prudente.

Zelda volvió a disparar su estocada con tornado, y Zephiel se rodó hacia el suelo para evitar la corriente. Trató de llegar hacia ella para volver a atacar. Al darse cuenta de esto, la princesa trató de volver a levantar su barrera, pero Zephiel no cayó en la trampa. Dio un giro completo para rodearla y trató de darle un ataque de revés con el plano hacia la cintura. Era obvio que no iba a lanzar ataques fatales, pero un golpe con esa espada sin duda le dolería. Zelda se tiró al suelo de frente para evitar el ataque y rodó antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Por ahora había evitado usar más magia de la necesaria, solamente en los ataques que había utilizado, y un poco ocasionalmente para potenciar su velocidad. Pero la resistencia natural de Zephiel parecía mayor de lo que ella esperaba, pues en todo el encuentro no había sudado ni una sola gota. Ella aún tenía mucha energía y un par de ataques mágicos en reserva, pero no podía dormirse en los laureles. Solo los podía utilizar cuando fuese absolutamente necesario.

Mientras tanto, Zephiel se encontraba con un enorme conflicto en su interior. Ahora no sabía qué enfoque sería el mejor para tener una oportunidad de ganar la batalla. Los dos estaban más o menos igualados, pero no tenía idea de si Zelda habría utilizado todos sus trucos contra él. No sabía si era mejor obligarla a sacarlos para tener una mejor idea, o intentar terminar el duelo rápidamente antes de darle oportunidad de hacerlo. Visto desde cualquier ángulo, sus posibilidades de triunfo no pintaban del todo a su favor.

\- _"No seas un cobarde, Zephiel. Aún puedes vencerla, esos ataques mágicos deben de tener un límite."_ \- pensó.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de la clase de oponente a la que se estaba enfrentando. Quizás en un duelo "normal", Zelda hubiese podido pelear de tú a tú con él, pero a la larga hubiese perdido. Él tenía más fuerza y experiencia, que Zelda contrarrestaba con un poco más de agilidad y flexibilidad, lo que también se reflejaba en sus armas. En un par de ocasiones, trató de desarmarla dándole un golpe hacia el brazal para aturdirle el brazo y hacerle soltar el florete. Hubiera funcionado, si no fuese porque la princesa tomó una página del libro de su instructor y lo que hizo fue cambiar el florete de mano. Como era de esperarse, con la mano izquierda no era tan hábil como con la derecha, pero le sirvió para mantenerse en el juego hasta que pudo volver a moverla. Solo en una ocasión utilizó el hechizo de barrera para repeler a su atacante.

\- Tu hija está resistiendo mucho. – comentó el rey Desmond. – A estas alturas cualquier otro ya hubiese caído ante Zephiel. –

\- Tu hijo también me impresiona. – dijo la reina Selena. – Parece ser que sabe cómo cambiar estrategias y movimientos incluso a mitad del duelo. Mala suerte para él, Zelda es perceptiva y se adapta rápido a su oponente. –

Y así era. Zephiel primero intentó movimientos para terminar el duelo rápidamente, pero Zelda lograba anticiparlos con relativa facilidad. Ahora estaba en una competencia de resistencia, rezando por tener un aguante mayor al de Zelda y resistir hasta que ella colapsara. Pero ella tampoco daba muchos signos de cansancio. Aun así, parecía más viable que arriesgarse con movimientos peligrosos. Por ahora iba a mantenerse de esa manera, hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

Tomando ventaja de la aparente estrategia defensiva de Zephiel, decidió poner en práctica algunos de los ataques combinados que Link le había enseñado, encadenando algunos de los más básicos. Abrió con dos cortes diagonales en X al tiempo que avanzaba, seguido de uno casi vertical desde abajo. Zephiel creyó ver una abertura y no pudo resistir la tentación de mandar un contraataque con una estocada. Zelda adivinó su intención y giró el cuerpo, sujetándole el brazo estirado para darle un pequeño jalón usando su propio peso. Sin que nadie lo viera, la hoja del florete pasó peligrosamente cerca de su nuca. Fue solo por una fracción de segundo, pero Zephiel lo sintió, el metal de la hoja. Sin embargo, nadie más lo vio pues todo lo que vieron fue cuando él se alejó. Por primera vez en el encuentro, un escalofrío recorrió la espina del príncipe, y una gota de sudor frío rodó por su sien. Aunque hubiera sido por solo una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta de que Zelda en ese momento podría haberle clavado el florete en la nuca para hacerle una herida fatal, pero no lo hizo. Fue descuidado, ella le había tendido una trampa, y él mordió el anzuelo.

\- Ya no más juegos. – murmuró para sí mismo.

Sujetó firmemente su espada de mandoble y comenzó a atacar a Zelda tan rápido como podía con un arma de ese tamaño. La repentina ferocidad del ataque tomó a Zelda desprevenida, al punto que le tomó un poco volver a montar bien su defensa. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, y por instinto levantó el hechizo de barrera para intentar repelerlo.

\- Ah, no, no lo harás. – dijo Zephiel, saltando hacia atrás para alejarse. Si su espada hacía impacto, lo recibiría al doble de fuerza.

Lo que Zephiel no sabía era que el Amor de Nayru no era un hechizo enteramente ofensivo. Mientras la barrera seguía activa, servía más que para proteger, podía usarse para atacar. Zelda dio un amplio corte horizontal y disparó hacia Zephiel unas cuantas estacas de hielo. Sorprendido, solo atinó a escudarse detrás de donde le permitiera su armadura. Tuvo suerte que ninguna le alcanzó a partes desprotegidas.

\- ¿También puede hacer eso con el Amor de Nayru? – preguntó la reina Hellene.

\- Nayru es la menos agresiva de las Diosas, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de pelear. – dijo la reina Selena.

\- ¿Eso fue demasiado frío para ti? – preguntó Zelda con un pequeño tono de burla.

\- Quizás un poco. – admitió Zephiel, quitándose unos pedazos de estaca que le quedaron en la hombrera.

\- Entonces… vamos a entrar en calor. – dijo Zelda, alzando el florete mientras enfocaba su poder mágico. Esta vez la hoja se tornó al rojo vivo, literalmente. Un segundo después se prendió en llamas.

 _ **¡BOOOOFF!**_ La princesa dio un corte vertical, en cuanto hizo impacto provocó una pequeña columna de fuego. No muy grande, pero el fuego bastó para asustar a Zephiel lo suficiente para que se desconcentrara.

\- Ahora es fuego. – dijo la reina Hellene.

\- No cualquier fuego, el Fuego de Din. – dijo la reina Selena. – Din es la Diosa del Poder, asociada con el elemento fuego y protectora de las esencias de la naturaleza. Por sí sola es quizás la más poderosa de las Diosas. –

Y a pesar de haber usado poca potencia en ese ataque, Zelda sabía que a su máximo poder podría ser el más devastador de los hechizos elementales, cosa que tenía sentido al ser de fuego. Tenía que utilizarlo con mucho cuidado, en parte por el peligro, y en parte porque era el hechizo que consumía más poder mágico. No podía desperdiciarlo arriesgándose de esa manera. Reservaría solo para utilizar un ataque más.

El príncipe de Bern estaba oficialmente más allá del término "impresionado" con las habilidades de la princesa de Hyrule. No solo con el florete en sí mismo, sino también con las creativas maneras en que imbuía su poder mágico en él para esos ataques especiales. Ella estaba en un nivel muy diferente que cualquier otro espadachín al que se hubiese enfrentado, de eso no había duda. Ya había intentado casi todo lo que se le ocurría, y para este punto, ya la princesa conocería perfectamente todos sus movimientos. Terminar rápido o alargar la pelea ya estaban fuera de consideración. Lo último que le quedaba era tratar de acorralarla para limitar su radio de movimiento, si es que eso le servía de algo. El hecho de que estuvieran combatiendo en una plaza abierta le daba una cierta ventaja, pues aunque Zephiel se había dado cuenta que los hechizos necesitaban uno o dos segundos para enfocar y concentrar el poder mágico, Zelda siempre se mantenía relativamente fuera de su alcance durante esos intervalos. Si no le daba oportunidad de prepararlos, podría tener aún una posibilidad de ganar el duelo.

Con eso en mente, Zephiel comenzó a rodear a Zelda y a tratar de hacer que se moviera hacia una de las esquinas de la plaza. Por un momento pareció funcionar, pero al cabo de un par de minutos se dio cuenta de su intención. Entre otras cosas, podía perder por default si se salía de los límites del área de combate, delimitada por los soldados. Dejó que el príncipe creyera por un momento que la tenía donde quería, pero cuando se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, la princesa concentró magia en sus pies para hacer un paso veloz y alejarse del peligro. Frustrado de que su plan había fallado, el príncipe de Bern se fue tras ella. Estando a distancia segura, Zelda comenzó a enfocar su magia nuevamente, el brillo rojo delató que nuevamente utilizaría el Fuego de Din. Pero esta vez las llamas adquirieron un mayor brillo y tamaño. La princesa levantó en alto su florete y lo sujetó con ambas manos, lista para dar un golpe devastador.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – la exclamación de la princesa resonó por toda la plaza, mientras hacía bajar con todas sus fuerzas su arma hacia su oponente.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_ Esta vez, no fue una simple columna de fuego, sino una enorme explosión de llamas, con un rango más o menos considerable. Zelda apenas llegó al punto de evitar salir ella misma dañada, conociendo cual era el límite de la explosión, la cual dejó una enorme macha sobre la plaza. Zephiel se aterró al pensar como lo hubiera dejado ese ataque, claramente pudo ver que Zelda falló a propósito pues no tenía intención de matar, solo lo quería obligar a retroceder. Y lo estaba logrando. Llegados a ese punto, el príncipe empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que le mostrara todo. Podría haber ganado fácilmente contra un espadachín ordinario (y Zelda estaba muy lejos de serlo).

Por su parte, Zelda decidió que tenía que terminar el duelo rápido. Igual que en sus entrenamientos con Link, ya empezaba a sentir el agotamiento físico y mental. Tenía que dar un golpe decisivo, y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo. Solo necesitaba llevar a Zephiel hacia una trampa. Su oportunidad pronto llegó cuando Zephiel, en un arranque de desesperación, se le vino encima para darle un golpe con todo el peso de su espada. Zelda vio su abertura y activó el Amor de Nayru para bloquear el ataque. En cuanto las dos hojas hicieron contacto, la barrera rechazó a Zephiel y devolvió su ataque aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Inmediatamente Zelda usó la estocada con el Viento de Farore para alejarlo más, y empezó a concentrar su energía restante en el siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Esto termina ahora! – gritó Zelda, corriendo hacia Zephiel con el florete listo para el golpe final, resplandeciendo en una luz dorada.

Zephiel apenas se repuso del aturdimiento para ver a la princesa aproximarse hacia él. Cuando la punta de su florete, que estaba brillando en dorado, se dirigió hacia él, apenas pudo reaccionar para poner el plano de su espada y detener la estocada. La punta del florete hizo contacto a escasos centímetros de donde la hoja estaba sujeta de la empuñadura.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ Hubo un pequeño estallido luminoso, y la hoja de la espada de Zephiel salió volando por los aires dando vueltas, yendo a clavarse a pocos metros de donde estaban. Zephiel tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había sucedido. Igualmente, toda la plaza se había sumido en un dramático y total silencio. La punta del florete de Zelda, que había dejado ya su anormal brillo dorado, estaba a solo milímetros de su cara. En su mano solo estaba una empuñadura. El resultado era claro. Zelda lo había derrotado al romper su espada. Dejó caer la empuñadura y relajó su postura, para luego inclinarse respetuosamente ante su vencedora.

\- He perdido… - dijo.

La plaza entera estalló en vítores y aplausos. El duelo en sí mismo había sido espectacular, pero la victoria de la princesa lo fue aún más. Ella, por su parte, solo estaba feliz de que por fin había terminado.

\- Ya puedes levantarte, todo terminó. – dijo Zelda. Zephiel se puso de pie. – Siento mucho haber roto tu espada. –

\- No te disculpes. Me venciste justa y limpiamente. Como yo lo veo, tengo que dar gracias por seguir respirando. – dijo Zephiel. – En realidad, incluso sin que utilizaras tu magia, tus habilidades son excepcionales. –

\- Tuve un excelente maestro. – dijo Zelda, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Link, quien sonreía triunfante.

\- Es él, ¿verdad? – dedujo Zephiel. – Él te enseñó. –

\- Así es. – dijo Zelda.

El príncipe y la princesa caminaron de regreso al sitio de honor. Sobra decir que la familia real de Bern estaba muy sorprendida de ver que su heredero había perdido el duelo.

\- No puede ser, mi hermano nunca pierde. – dijo Guinivere.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, querida. – dijo la reina Hellene. – Pero no te sientas mal. Ambos dieron lo mejor. Fue un excelente duelo. –

\- Lo reconozco. – dijo el rey Desmond. – Hijo, me parece que tendremos que replantearnos nuestros métodos de entrenamiento. Habrá que prepararnos mejor para enfrentar algo como esto. –

\- Desmond, espero que no hayas olvidado el acuerdo. – intervino la reina Selena.

\- No, no lo he olvidado. Soy un hombre de palabra. Tu hija ganó el duelo con todas las de la ley, así que está libre de cualquier compromiso con nosotros. –

\- Es una lástima. Me impresionó aún más, tener una esposa que fuese tan fuerte como tú me hubiese encantado. – dijo Zephiel. – Pero mi padre tiene razón, un trato es un trato. De todos modos, creo que al menos tengo derecho a conocer al afortunado que tendrá la dicha de pasar el resto de sus días contigo. –

\- De hecho… ya lo conoces. – dijo Zelda, volteando a ver a Link.

Ambos por fin estaban tranquilos porque todo había terminado, y porque ya podrían decirlo sin peligro alguno. Zelda le indicó a Link que se les acercara. La familia real de Bern se sorprendió un poco.

\- Tú… tú eres… -

\- Antes no pude presentarlos como se debía. – interrumpió Zelda. – Él es Link. Mi guardaespaldas personal, mi instructor en el arte de la espada, mi mejor amigo desde que era niña… y mi prometido. – La última parte la dijo con mucho énfasis.

Los reyes de Bern y sus hijos se quedaron boquiabiertos. El muchacho era solo un soldado, pues lo habían visto con el uniforme estándar cuando llegaron pocos días antes de la fiesta. Sin embargo, por la forma en como hablaba Zelda de él, y que la reina Selena no ponía ninguna objeción al respecto, no se trataba de ninguna clase de broma. Finalmente fue Zephiel el que decidió tomar la palabra para romper el silencio.

\- Bien, cualquiera que sea capaz de enseñarle a su futura esposa esa clase de habilidad con la espada en menos de un año, sin duda tiene mi respeto. – dijo Zephiel, extendiendo su mano.

Link observó la mano, después de un poco finalmente decidió estrecharla.

\- Fue una excelente aprendiz. – dijo Link. – Yo solo le enseñé cómo utilizar el florete, lo de usar la magia en él fue cosa suya. –

\- No hay duda, Zelda es una mujer única. – dijo Zephiel. – Y en retrospectiva, lamento mucho no haber podido conocerla antes. –

\- Hermano, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no vas a casarte con la princesa Zelda? – preguntó Guinivere. – ¿Ya no voy a tener una hermana mayor? –

\- *Suspiro*, no Guinivere, me temo que no. – dijo Zephiel. – Zelda ya había tomado su decisión desde hace mucho. –

\- Lo siento mucho, Guinivere. – dijo Zelda, acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña. – Si te soy sincera, siendo hija única me hubiese gustado tener una linda hermanita como tú. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas, ¿verdad? –

\- Hmm… no, supongo que no. – Guinivere intentó sonreírle. – Si vuelvo a venir de visita, o tú vienes a visitarnos, ¿podemos jugar juntas alguna vez? –

\- Eso me encantaría. – le dijo Zelda. – Además, no te entristezcas, estoy seguro de que algún día, tu hermano encontrará una chica que sea perfecta para él. Una que sin duda estará muy feliz de tenerte como hermanita. –

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –

\- Te lo aseguro. – dijo Zelda. – Bien, yo diría que con eso quedan atados todos los cabos sueltos. –

\- Aun no, yo tengo uno más. – dijo Zephiel, dirigiéndose a Link. - Siendo que el mejor de los dos había ganado desde ya hace mucho, por lo que puedo deducir, ¿puedo pedirte que me prometas algo como hombre? –

\- Depende de lo que sea. – dijo Link. Zelda pudo notar que, a pesar de la elección de palabras, la voz de Link no cargaba ni un rastro de animosidad en absoluto.

\- No es nada que no puedas hacer. – dijo Zephiel. – Solo quiero que me prometas que cuidarás bien de Zelda. Ya sabes, no quiero sentirme mal si llego a saber que el hombre que me ganó de mano a su corazón falló en darle la vida y felicidad que se merece. –

\- Pierde cuidado, Alteza. – dijo Link. – He estado con ella todos estos años, y nunca dejaré que nada malo le pase. –

\- Si ya terminó el espectáculo por el duelo, diría que ahora algo más apremia. – intervino la reina Selena. – Impa, que vengan los músicos. Esto amerita una danza de la victoria, para ustedes dos. –

Link y Zelda se miraron uno al otro. Mientras Impa iba a buscar a los músicos, la reina Selena aprovechó la oportunidad de anunciar a todo el pueblo a viva voz el compromiso de su hija. Dado que la mayoría de ellos ya conocía a Link, y sabían todo lo que había hecho por el reino y por su gente, la aceptación y vitoreo fueron unánimes. La reina ordenó a los guardias que mantuvieran la plaza despejada un poco más, y cuando los músicos llegaron, pidió a los músicos que comenzaran a tocar la canción favorita de su hija ( _ **NDA**_ _:_ Capítulo anterior para referencia). La reina los acompañó a ambos hasta el centro.

\- El escenario es suyo. – les dijo.

La pareja miró a su alrededor, algo confundidos. Se rieron un poco ante lo tontos que seguramente se estaban viendo en ese momento, frente a toda esa multitud.

\- Qué ironía, llevaba todo el día esperando poder tener mi primer baile contigo. – dijo Zelda. – Al menos me hubiesen dejado ir por mi vestido otra vez. –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Link. – Así estás perfecta para mí. Tengo frente a mis ojos a la Zelda de la cual me enamoré. Y si me permites decirlo, hoy estás más hermosa que nunca. –

Muchos otros podrían ver a la princesa igual todos los días, pero solo Link podía ver más allá de lo evidente cuando se trataba de ella. Y a sus ojos, era verdad, hoy la belleza de Zelda estaba más radiante que nunca, por dos motivos principalmente: primero, que estaba inmensamente feliz, y segundo, que la dulce niña había completado su metamorfosis para convertirse en una mujer adulta. Así, cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar su canción, los dos se desentendieron por completo del mundo a su alrededor y se enfocaron en el otro. No había nadie más, solo él, ella y la canción que marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida, para los dos.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

La celebración continuó en la plaza de la ciudadela, y quedaría para la historia como quizás el más ruidoso cumpleaños que le hubieran celebrado a un miembro de la familia real. Aparte de eso, había sido una ceremonia de madurez muy atípica en sí misma, con todo lo que había sucedido. Los sirvientes tuvieron que traer las mesas con los manjares y aperitivos afuera para evitarles molestias a los invitados, y ni hablar del desorden que se armó cuanto trajeron el pastel, o mejor dicho, LOS pasteles de cumpleaños. Originalmente, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudadela habían tenido que dejar a sus niños en casa antes de asistir a la fiesta en el castillo, pero cuando trajeron la fiesta afuera, no perdieron el tiempo para ir a buscar su pedazo.

Cuando el revuelo por fin se calmó, los sirvientes volvieron a llevar las mesas al gran salón del castillo. Habría mucho que limpiar después en la ciudadela, pero decidieron que todos se merecían una buena noche de descanso. Se encargarían de eso en la mañana.

En el gran salón del castillo solo quedaban dos personas. Se trataba de Link y Zelda, la recién comprometida pareja, que estaban disfrutando amenamente los trozos de su pastel, divirtiéndose un poco mientras lo hacían.

\- Vamos, di "aaaaahhh". – decía Zelda.

\- Jeje, aaaaahhh. – Link abrió la boca grande mientras la princesa le ponía el trozo de pastel en ella. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para hacer algo así.

Desde la entrada, Impa y la reina Selena observaban a la feliz pareja. Ya no eran una princesa y su guardaespaldas, solo eran un par de jóvenes enamorados pasando un rato a gusto juntos. Tuvieron que limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría al verlos a ambos tan felices.

\- Majestad, por mucho que me alegre por ellos, creo que ya es hora de enviarlos a que descansen. Ha sido un día muy largo, para los dos. – dijo Impa.

\- Es cierto. Pero me alegro que todo saliera bien. – dijo la reina. – Es más, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Zelda fue capaz de tomar control del asunto antes que se saliera de control, y sin necesidad de que yo interviniera. Ha crecido mucho, estoy orgullosa de ella. –

\- Ambas lo estamos. – corroboró Impa. – Traer aquí a Link fue quizás lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, le trajo a Zelda mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Es un gran muchacho, podemos dejarla en sus manos. –

La reina estuvo de acuerdo, y le dijo a Impa que les dijera a Link y Zelda que se fueran ya a descansar a sus habitaciones. Zelda quiso protestar, pero Link la convenció de que era mejor así, pues él también estaba algo cansado por todo ese ajetreo. Ya tendrían mucho más tiempo para pasar juntos al día siguiente… mientras ayudaban a limpiar el desorden de la fiesta.

\- Link, puedo llegar yo sola a mi habitación, no es necesario que me escoltes todo el camino. – decía Zelda, mientras iban por el corredor del segundo piso, hacia la escalera que iba hacia la torre donde estaban los aposentos.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – dijo Link. - ¿Luego de toda esa magia que utilizaste durante el combate? Habrás engañado a todos, pero no a mí. –

\- No estoy tan agotada cómo crees. – aseguró Zelda.

Pero eso era solo de dientes para afuera. El agotamiento por uso de magia no siempre hacía efecto de inmediato, así que Zelda todavía tenía energías para celebrar después de terminar el duelo, pero ya estaba empezando a sentir las secuelas. De hecho, había empezado a ver algo borroso y a tambalearse ligeramente al caminar. Se las arregló para andar por el resto del corredor por sí misma, pero ya empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Link podía verlo, en cualquier minuto podría colapsar, y así fue, cuando llegaron a la escalera de la torre, Zelda estuvo a punto de desplomarse allí mismo, pero afortunadamente Link la atrapó.

\- ¿Todavía dices estar bien? –

\- Estoy bien. – le aseguró. – Es cierto, utilicé mucha magia durante el duelo… estoy un poco exhausta, pero aún puedo... –

\- No, claro que no puedes... – la interrumpió Link. – No tengo más opción. –

\- Oye, ¿qué estás…? ¡Whoah! –

Sin más, Link pasó una mano por debajo de las piernas de Zelda, la levantó y la sujetó como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Aunque hubiese querido forcejear, no tenía la energía para hacerlo, pero aun así se sintió algo incómoda por el repentino atrevimiento de su prometido.

\- Link, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo él sin detener su marcha. – Te llevo a tus aposentos. –

\- Oye, pero no es necesario que me cargues. – dijo Zelda. – Puedo llegar yo sola. –

\- Sí, claro. – replicó con sarcasmo Link.

\- Link, lo digo en serio, no me trates como a una niña. –

\- Sé que no eres una niña, esa pelea contra Zephiel es la prueba de ello. – dijo Link. – Solo una mujer fuerte tendría el valor de pararse allá afuera frente a todos para defender su amor. Pero ahora estás agotada, así que te guste o no tendrás que dejar que te ayude. –

\- Pero Link… -

\- Sin peros. Diste la batalla allá afuera para defender nuestro amor, así que al menos déjame que te cuide como es debido. No quiero que te pase algo malo. –

La princesa exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Era algo embarazoso, pero el punto de Link era válido por donde se le viera. No querría colapsar mientras iba subiendo las escaleras para luego caer y romperse el cuello. Mientras continuaban, Zelda no podía evitar fijarse en lo fuerte que era Link, caminaba con ella en brazos sin tambalearse en lo más mínimo, y ni porque estuvieran subiendo escaleras. No podía reprocharle nada, él solo se preocupaba por ella y quería cuidarla. Y no era tan malo en realidad, a decir verdad, se sentía muy a gusto y segura en los brazos de su amado. Cualquier chica enamorada moriría por estar en su posición ahora. Sin más qué hacer, rodeó el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Link desocupó la mano con la que sostenía a Zelda por la espalda para abrirla, y entró sin dejar de cargarla, hasta llegar a la cama, dejándola sentada en el borde.

\- Pude haber caminado los últimos metros yo misma. – dijo Zelda.

\- Lo sé, pero igual quise hacerlo. – respondió Link. – Hace tiempo que quería llevarte en mis brazos de esa manera. –

\- No quisiste perder tu oportunidad, ¿cierto? –

\- No, en absoluto. – Link se sentó junto a Zelda y la tomó de las manos. – Zelda, en serio estuviste increíble allá afuera. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –

\- Gracias. – dijo ella. – Tú me diste fuerzas, yo sabía que no podía perder. Estaba en juego nuestro amor, nuestra felicidad. –

\- No podría pedir a una mejor esposa. Lo volveré a decir: tengo a la chica más bella, fuerte y maravillosa del mundo. – Dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – Te amo, Zelda, te amo como no tienes idea. –

\- Y yo a ti. – dijo ella, correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Luego del beso, los dos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el otro, en silencio por unos minutos, como si estuvieran a la espera de algo. Fue entonces que Link se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, y hacia donde podría llevarlos.

\- Creo que… es mejor que me vaya. – le dijo. – Estaremos comprometidos, pero… no sería correcto si… algo pasara entre nosotros esta noche. –

\- A mí no me molestaría… si pasara algo esta noche… - dijo Zelda muy quitada de la pena. Link tragó en seco al escuchar esas palabras, pero un segundo más tarde quedó claro que solo las dijo por ver su reacción. – Pero estoy de acuerdo. No esta noche. Podemos esperar. –

\- Buenas noches, amor. – le dijo Link, dándole un último beso. – Que tengas dulces sueños. –

\- Tú también. – respondió ella.

Con gran esfuerzo, Link se separó de su amada y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. No pudo evitar echar una última mirada a su prometida antes de cerrar la puerta. Zelda por su parte, estaba tan exhausta que no quiso ponerse de pie para ir por su ropa de dormir al guardarropa, así que solo se limitó a quitarse sus protectores, dejándolos a un lado de la cama, y puso su tiara en su mesita de noche, al igual que el sujetador de su cabello. Al recostarse en su cama, sus pensamientos volvieron a las últimas palabras que intercambió con Link. La verdad, la atmósfera del lugar y momento parecía propicia para que ocurriera algo entre los dos aquella noche, y no mintió al decirle que no le molestaría si así fuera. Pero no valía la pena arriesgarse. Después tendrían mucho tiempo, eventualmente podrían intimar con toda tranquilidad, una vez que fuesen marido y mujer.

Su cumpleaños número 18 sería un día para recordar el resto de su vida. El haber ganado aquel duelo significó muchas cosas. Significó su transición de niña a mujer, significó haber superado las barreras para poder consumar su relación con el hombre que amaba, significó la llave para su vida futura. Podía sentirse muy orgullosa de sí misma. El amor la había hecho fuerte, y aunque tal vez no supiera lo que le deparaban los días venideros, de algo estaba segura: con Link a su lado, no habría nada que no pudiera hacer.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y con eso concluye la historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Y para quienes pregunten, sí, algunos de los ataques especiales que usó aquí Zelda están basados en los que utilizan los espadachines de Fire Emblem en la serie de Smash Bros. Qué puedo decir, esa es otra de mis series favoritas de Nintendo, me interesé desde que jugué Melee en el cubo, aunque a fechas recientes siento que para representar a Fire Emblem en el Smash abusan mucho poniendo mayormente a héroes espadachines: Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, inclusive Lyn, aunque esta última solo sale como ayudante. Por lo menos Robin da algo de variedad usando el libro de magia, pero igual sigue teniendo una espada como arma primaria. Si por mí fuera, yo pondría a Hector de Blazing Sword (que utiliza hachas), o a Ephraim de The Sacred Stones (que utiliza lanzas). De cualquier manera, la recomiendo ampliamente para quienes no hayan jugado ningún título, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Ahora mismo estoy en medio de un pequeño problema con mis computadoras. Logré reparar el CPU de la de escritorio, que tenía varios meses dañado, pero ahora el monitor es el que se fastidió, así que no veo nada. Por otro lado, la laptop parece tener algún problema con dispositivo de tunelización (código 10) ya que no agarra internet, y tampoco las conexiones Wi-Fi por alguna razón. Con lo apretado de mi presupuesto no pienso gastar en internet fuera de lo que sea absolutamente necesario, así que mi prioridad de momento será ver cómo me las arreglo con el monitor (pienso hacerme una escapada la próxima semana si tengo oportunidad para ir por uno que tengo en mi casa). Así que quienes me siguen en deviantArt o alguna otra página disculpen si no estoy activo estos días.

Para concluir, nuevamente le extiendo mis más sinceros y cordiales agradecimientos a **Goddess-Artemiss.** He tratado en la medida de seguir sus consejos para mejorar mi forma de escribir mis historias, empezando con esta. También le agradezco su review, al igual que a los demás que se tomaron la libertad de dejarlos: **kaioshin135, pabloignacio. penaguitierrez** (le aconsejo que se cambie el nombre, al ponerlo en el documento se me borró y no me di cuenta) **, darkdan-sama, Link077, kisara11, Guest** y **DestinyGirl 009**. Si tengo éxito, tal vez me decida a retomar la de La Princesa de los Piratas, aunque quizás me salga un poco más corta de lo que había planeado originalmente. Es todo, me despido por ahora, hasta una próxima oportunidad. Espero haber hecho un buen regreso a Fanfiction con esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
